


The Good In Me

by Reggie_forklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Being an Idiot, M/M, Meet the Family, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Panic Attacks, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_forklance/pseuds/Reggie_forklance
Summary: Lance just wants to have a good school year. He gets regular hook-ups, has a good group of friends, and a family who supports him. He just can't seem to get rid of the asshole in his english class.Keith doesn't want to be there- but he can't mess up again. He didn't mean to be rude to his english partner, but he can't say it was entirely unwarranted.An AU were Keith has problems, Lance covers insecurities by being an ass, and they are both obviously attracted to each other. But this is Keith and Lance, and nothing is ever easy for these two lovable idiots.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Mcclain, time to woo the pants off of him, Lance mentally pumped himself up. It wasn’t Christmas time yet, but you couldn’t go wrong with everyone’s favorite holiday. It was one of his best lines, tonight he was going all out. Lance sent the first message: 
> 
> 7:36 p.m. Can I take a picture of you? I want to show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas.

Lance wasn’t a picky individual. He didn’t care if they were boys or girls, just as long as they were pretty. 

And, oh shit, was this man pretty. 

It was a week before his college classes at Altea University started up again, and Lance was already matching up with people on Grindr. The boy in front of him was pale with raven hair that framed his face beautifully, highlighting his thick eyebrows and violet grey eyes. It was a typical blurry emo-selfie in front of a dirty mirror, but the man’s sweats ran low revealing a deep V that Lance wanted to trace with his tongue. Not wasting another second, Lance ran a hand through his short hair and swiped right, excitement buzzing through him. 

Hitting a pretty man like that would definitely be a good start to the school year. 

“You’re wearing that smirk again,” Pidge said from the end of their couch. 

Hunk and Lance's shared apartment was small, with a narrow kitchen area where they replaced the dining table with a comfortable couch and TV, and two small bedrooms with a combined bathroom. The walls were thin enough that Lance always had to be careful about bringing anyone home, but the space was more than enough to make them all happy. 

They were all chilling, playing games, and eating Hunk’s cooking. Lance loved this Sunday night tradition, he had the best friends and felt blessed every time he got a bite of Hunk’s magical food. 

“I don’t have a smirk.” Lance looked up, meeting the gremlin’s eyes. 

“Yes, you do.” Pidge said matter-of-fact while pushing up their glasses, “It’s the ‘I’m so getting laid’ face.” 

“Ok first,” Lance held up a finger to emphasize his point, “any smile you see from me is a pure gift so you’re welcome,” Lance ignored Pidge’s scoff of disbelief, “and second, I don’t know if I’m going to get laid yet, so there's no way I’m wearing that smirk.”

“You were totally wearing it, dude,” Hunk called from behind the kitchen counter. 

Pidge shot Lance a victorious smile and looked back to their screen, where they were starting up a new race for MarioKart. 

“I am not that easy to read! I am a man of surprises!” Lance declared, scoffing in mock hurt.

Hunk and Pidge just laughed, making Lance glare at them both. 

Pidge tossed him a remote. “Play me, loser. If you aren’t so predictable then win for once.” 

“Oh, you are so going down, Pigeon!” Lance declared. 

Lance knew that Pidge was good at these games, they had been trained by the master (annoying older brother) Matt. Whenever Lance asked for advice, the siblings just shared a look and denied him, saying something about “sibling code” and enjoying winning too much. But he could win- He chose the best character- Princess Peach- and was completely focused, nothing stopping him from getting that boost in the beginning and zooming past the other CPU. 

Three laps later and Lance had his consecutive fifth loss for the night. 

It wasn't his fault- Rainbow Road was hard and Pidge was a monster as Toad! Lance couldn’t properly grieve his loss before Hunk was coming from the kitchen and placing a tray of fresh nachos in front of them. Lance wasted no time inhaling the blissful food, he swore Hunk was the next Ramsay. 

“Hunk, my man, you are brilliant!” Lance proclaimed between bites. 

“Thanks, bro.” Hunk replied, eating his own portion of the perfectly cheesy and crunchy chips. 

After Lance swallowed the last bite he reached in for another, only for his hand to freeze mid-air at the familiar ding of notification from his phone. Pidge and Hunk watched as Lance opened up his phone and positively gleamed. 

Lance was so caught up with his phone that he completely missed Pidge's comment: “He’s so gross.” 

Hunk nodded in approval and the two set up for another round of racing, knowing that Lance was gone in his own little world for now. 

Lance was completely engrossed in the message on his phone- he had been matched to the raven boy.

Okay McClain, time to woo the pants off of him, Lance mentally pumped himself up. It wasn’t Christmas time yet, but you couldn’t go wrong with everyone’s favorite holiday. It was one of his best lines, tonight he was going all out. Lance sent the first message: 

<Lance> 7:36 p.m. _Can I take a picture of you? I want to show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas._

Lance twiddled with the hem of his shirt, blue eyes trained on the screen, and waited for a reply. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear Pidge cursing out a blue shell and Hunk laughing about finally pulling into first. Five minutes later, the all-too-familiar three typing dots popped up. 

<Keith> 7:41 p.m. _What? You’ve already seen a photo of me, that’s how we matched…_

Okay so maybe Lance didn’t think this through, but come on! The other boy could have at least played along. This was okay, Lance could still work with this. 

<Lance> 7:42 p.m _. Guess what I'm wearing..._

<Keith> 7:42 p.m. _what?_

<Lance> 7:43 p.m. _The smile you gave me._

There! Keith had to like that one, it was romantic but still obviously flirty, the perfect combination. Plus it was getting Keith to think about what Lance could be wearing if they continued this conversation in the bedroom. 

<Keith> 7:44 p.m. _You’re annoying but I need a quick fuck. You down?_

Annoying?! Lance was nothing but a gentleman trying to make small talk with a stranger- that was a perfectly normal thing to do. Of course, he wanted to fuck this pretty boy but Lance was a man of pride and didn’t want to be some annoying toy for Keith to use for his own expense. 

<Lance> 7:45 p.m. _ANNOYING?! I’ll have you know that everyone loves a good pick up line. It’s not MY fault YOU can’t appreciate good gestures._

<Keith> 7:45 p.m. _Not worth it._

Lance’s thumbs flew, typing out a piece of his mind, but he suddenly stopped. Keith had unmatched him! 

Lance let out a squawk and stood from the couch, mouth dropped open in utter disbelief. Pidge and Hunk looked to him, curious as to what had enacted such a reaction. 

“He unmatched me?” Lance scoffed and started pacing from the small kitchen area back to the couch. “The nerve of this guy! Everyone loves a good pick up line! That’s like..half the point of this app! And insulting me? Sure I can be annoying sometimes but come on! There’s no reason for him to say that after only talking to me for a few minutes. What an ASSHOLE!” 

Lance knew he was rambling, anger being flaunted around to mask his hurt. He knew he was annoying, he didn’t need some stranger pointing it out to him. 

“You okay there, Lance?” Hunk asked, their game officially paused. 

“I’m great, Hunk. Just love meeting assholes who remind me that I’m blessed with a hot body like this and a good personality. I’m the whole package!” 

Pidge adjusted their glasses, somehow always knowing exactly what was happening. “Lance,” They comforted, “It’s nothing personal. It's just some stupid app, they don’t know anything about you but what your face looks like.” 

Lance plopped back onto the couch, throwing his arms around Hunk. Hunk immediately hugged him, and Lance melted into his warm and supporting arms. 

“There are plenty of others who will want to be with you.” Hunk soothed. 

Lance knew that they were right, and he didn't usually get this upset whenever he was unmatched with someone, but the raven boy had been so quick to call him annoying. Sometimes those sneers piled up, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he really was a burden to be around. 

“Of course there’ll be others, classes start soon and then all the ladies and gentlemen will be able to see what a charmer I am in real life,” Lance mumbled, knowing that they were right. 

Pidge snorted, “There he is.” 

“Now,” they said, prying Lance off of Hunk so Hunk could continue racing, “It’s time to beat Hunk.” 

By the end of the night, Pidge had been crowned champion, earning them an official Lance McClain Pout ™, to which everyone predicted (correctly) could be fixed with another round of nachos. But Lance swears that he’s not easy to read. 

* * *

The next week flew by. Between getting textbooks, figuring out where his classes would be, and introducing himself to people around campus, Lance was a busy man. He didn’t even realize it was the night before the first class until Hunk reminded him that Pidge would be over soon for their traditional Sunday night. 

They played MarioKart, ate (godly) homemade kettle corn, and listened to Lance brag about his latest hookup. The night ended early, the company wanting to get a good night’s rest before the first day of school. Lance took the time to apply his two moisturizers and an additional face mask to sleep in before folding himself into bed, contempt yet nervous for the day to come. 

Before he knew it, Lance was walking through the quad of Altea University and heading to his first class, a basic English class that he was only taking to fill the credit. 

The building was tall, four stories of brick decorated with rows of classic windows. There was a steep roof and a small bell tower on top, white accents contrasting all the brick. 

Lance checked his phone, 10:26 p.m. Perfect, he had four minutes to get to class. 

Lance knew he looked good today in his loose tank top and light denim jacket on light blue jeans that hugged him well. While wandering into the building and towards his classroom, he made a point to make eye contact with girls, sending them a wink and earning him blushes and giggles. 

Stepping into the classroom with one minute to spare, Lance looked around for a free space. Everywhere was taken but two spots- one in the very back (a horrid place to sit for getting proper attention) and one smack in the middle. The desks were big enough so there were two students per table. Lance made his way to the middle desk, eyes flickering to the other empty seat and WAIT! 

A sly smirk spread across Lance’s face as he changed course and slipped into the seat in the back row, eyes raking over the boy next to him. 

“Well, would you look who it is?” Lance purred. 

The other boy turned and Lance had to concentrate on keeping his cool. Grey eyes seemed to flicker violet, impossibly prettier in person- the blurry bathroom photo did him no justice. His skin was smooth, hair longer than he realized, and oh my was that a mullet? Lance’s smile widened. 

“Uh, hi?” Keith said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Cute. 

“Your mullet is worse in person.” Lance scoffed. 

Kith's confusion was quickly replaced with anger. “What?” 

“You’re mullet.” Lance reached out to touch the ends of Keith’s hair, but the boy pulled back and Lance retreated his arm. “I would almost call it annoying.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Keith asked, voice rising a little too loudly. 

Wait, what? 

“I’m Lance.” He provided, a smile faltering into disbelief. 

“Well, Lance, I don’t have a mullet. I do wish that I had time to switch seats, though.” 

“Yeah yeah, trying to run away from me again. Well, I’m just saying that I’m not interested, I just wanted to clear that up.” 

Keith shook his head, mouth slightly parted. “I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that we’ve been talking for a minute and you’re already the biggest asshole I’ve ever met.” 

Was this boy kidding? Lance seriously took in Keith. He wore a leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and fingerless gloves. So perhaps the emo-portrait was truly an accurate depiction, after all. But how could he not remember Lance? Sure it was a week ago, but there was no way Keith hooked up with so many people that he already forgot Lance’s face.

“You don't remember me?” 

“Should I?” 

Well, this was unexpected. Keith already thought Lance was an asshole, there was no need to remind him that he was also the “annoying” guy from Grindr. 

Lance was about to open his mouth and say something about making a mistake, but he stopped when the classroom door flew open, and in came the professor. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a tight bun. She dressed formally, in a neutral pencil skirt and nice blouse that complimented her darker skin tone. 

“Wow,” Lance muttered under his breath, earning an eye roll from Keith. 

“Hello, you may all call me Allura.” The woman gracefully wrote her name on the board- in cursive no less. “Welcome to English 240…” 

Lance knew that she was still talking, but all he could focus on was how pretty that light blush of her blouse looked on her skin. The board had more things written on it, but Lance couldn't find himself to pay attention. 

“Dude, you're drooling,'' Keith said from behind him. 

Lance snapped his head over to make eye contact, closing his mouth and narrowing his eyes, “Sorry someone like you can’t appreciate something good right in front of them.” 

“Whatever. Let’s just answer those stupid questions.” 

What? Lance focused on the board and, sure enough, there were three questions for them to answer. They were simply: name, degree, and a fun fact about themselves to break the ice. 

“I'll go first.” 

“Naturally.” Keith sarcastically butted in. 

Lance gave him no mind: “I’m Lance Mcclain” _which you would know if you weren’t so stuck in your own little bubble, Mr. I don't remember you,_ “I’m going to be an engineer and I swim. Though if you ever catch me by a pool, it’ll be my legs that you focus on and not my amazing swimming ability.” Lance added a wink for good measure. 

“Do you ever stop?” Keith said, utterly unimpressed. 

“No, I’ve always babbled in front of people I find cute.” Lance’s eyes flew open and he snapped his mouth shut. No, no, no. He did not mean to say that- he meant to say something mean back. Way to go, Lance. 

But instead of the hard, uninterested attitude, Keith had been showing him before, Keith flushed. 

This goddamn edgy boy _blushed_. And it was the most adorable thing Lance had ever seen in his life- The idea of Allura had completely vanished from his mind. The pink dusted Keith’s pale skin beautifully, his features becoming soft in a way that left Lance wanting to see more, explore this other side of the boy. 

“Oh...uh…” Keith tilted his head forward so that his bangs hid his face. Lance wanted to tilt his chin up but he stopped himself. Keith may be adorable, but he was still an asshole. 

“Well, it’s really annoying.” Keith finally stammered out. 

What a bipolar shithead. Blushy one second and a total asshole the next- Lance was done with this. He silently promised himself to never sit by Keith again. Luckily, Allura was calling attention to the class again and the rest of the class didn't involve the two having to talk to each other. 

Eventually, the class came to an end and the two stood to leave, but Lance made sure to catch Keith’s eyes one last time. 

He snatched Keith’s wrist, holding on even as he tried to squirm away. “I may be annoying sometimes, but at least I’m not a complete dick.” Lance let go and stormed out of the class, not bothering to spare another glance in the raven-haired boy’s direction. 

It didn't matter if he was cute beyond belief- Keith had proven to be the worst over text and in person. 

While wandering out of the building Lance glanced at his phone, he had two hours until his next class. Until then he was supposed to meet up with Hunk and Pidge in the dining hall for an early breakfast. It was only a five-minute walk from his English building, convenient for grabbing small bites to eat. Lance strolled into the building with his signature wide smile and bounce in his step, pretending to be his usual perky self in front of his fellow college mates. 

Lance spotted the familiar orange headband wrapped around Hunk’s forehead immediately and gave a quick wave to catch their attention. Beside him sat Pidge and Matt. Lance grabbed three slices of pizza and a banana (he’s healthy) and sat down across from Hunk. 

His tray of food clattered loudly on the table, the sound rivaled only by Lance’s heavy sigh, it was time to vent to his friends. 

“Uh-oh.” Hunk said, pausing his eating to give Lance his full attention, “what happened?” 

“It’s literally the first day of class, how can you already be this upset?” Pidge drawled, pausing their conversation with Matt. 

“Remember that boy from a week ago?” 

“The one who said you were annoying and then you didn't take it personally and we all moved on in our lives as regular people do?” Pidge quipped. 

Lance glared them down. “He’s in my English class- and he’s an even bigger dick in person.” 

“He can’t be that bad. What did he do?” Hunk prompted. 

“He didn’t remember me!” Lance’s voice shot up a little too high, earning a few curious glances from people around the room. Lance cleared his throat and continued, “I sat down next to him and was my charming self, and _he didn’t remember me_.” 

“You were an asshole to him the second you sat down, weren’t you?” Matt asked. 

“I said nothing he didn’t deserve.” Lance crossed his arms. Why was he so worked up with this? There were so many other ladies he could admire, like Allura. Red-lipped, silver-haired Allura. 

“I mean this in the best way, dude, but if he didn’t remember you then he was probably just acting on the defensive after you insulted him first.” Hunk pointed out. Pidge and Matt nodded in agreement. 

“It’s not my fault he didn’t remember how rude he was to me earlier,” Lance said, not willing to admit any fault. 

Lance took a second to shove pizza into his mouth, the processed cheese just bearable to be called edible. Keith had a mullet, wore fingerless gloves, and couldn’t do anything but piss him off (and blush in a way that was downright unfair).

“Stupid mullet.”

“What?” Pidge asked.

Lance looked up, unaware he had said that out loud. “I said he has a stupid hair cut.”

“You know, for someone you apparently can’t stand, you sure do think about him a lot.” Pidge teased, their mouth revealing teeth that Lance swore was pointed in their evil gremlin ways. 

Oh no, Lance was not going to let Pidge go down that path. Obviously Keith was pretty, they wouldn’t have matched if Lance thought anything else, but any chance of feelings had died the second Keith opened his stupid mouth. Before he could deny Pidge's remark, Hunk spoke up.

“Isn’t that Shiro?” Hunk glanced behind Lance’s shoulder.

Pidge and Matt followed their gaze, Lance just continued eating his pizza, not knowing who this Shiro was. 

“What is he doing here?” Matt wondered. 

“We’re about to find out,” Pidge pointed out.

A few seconds later, a tall, buff man stopped at their table. Lance looked up at the man. He looked around their age, perhaps a bit older. He wore a tight black vest that matched his dark hair, which was trimmed on the side, longer up top, and had a few silver hairs falling onto his forehead. A thin scar was cutting across the man’s nose, and as Lance glanced down, he realized Shiro had a prosthetic arm. In his hand was an empty bottle of vodka.

“Shiro, what happened?” Matt asked.

Shiro placed the empty bottle right in front of Matt a little too forcefully. The man gritted out, “He’s doing it again.”

“Fuck.” Matt cursed, standing up to look at Shiro. “I’ll come with you. Is this the only thing you’ve found?”

Shiro shook his head, arms crossing. Lance would have thought that Shiro looked amazing if it wasn’t for the obviously worried tone in his voice, “There’s a whole stash. And he’s already skipping classes.”

“That idiot.” Lance looked to Pidge, confused as to what was happening. 

Pidge stood too, grabbing Matt’s forearm and pulling them out of the cafeteria. “I’m going to kill him!” They gritted out. And while Pidge was turned away from him, he knew they were doing their usual scowl. 

As soon as Shiro had come, he was gone- Matt and Pidge with him.

Lance blinked and looked at Hunk, who had a single hand rubbing his temple. 

“What was that?” Lance wondered. 

Hunk took a minute to respond, pushing his food tray forward. Lance figured Hunk needed a minute and gathered up Pidge and Matt’s trays as well, standing to dispose of them before returning to his friend. 

“Shiro is Matt’s childhood friend. He’s in charge of this kid who has some...issues.” Hunk provided. 

Wanting to lighten the mood, Lance joked, “There’s no way that nice fine specimen is friends with Matt.”

“He goes to school at Garrison University, so I’m not surprised that you’ve never seen him.” Hunk met Lance’s eyes, and he looked exceptionally tired. “I just hope that idiot doesn't screw up too badly this time.”

“Who?” Lance prompted.

“I doubt you’d know them.” Hunk supplied. 

Hunk stood, and Lance followed. Lance understood that the conversation was over, so he went on talking about what classes he was excited for and how his mother had already sent him three care packages. Hunk nodded politely and while Lance knew he wasn’t listening, he was happy to provide distraction enough to see Hunk’s shoulders ease slightly at his familiar jabber. 

And while he didn’t bring it up again, Lance’s thoughts were peppered with the image of a blushing Keith. Keith may have been an asshole, but at least he didn’t seem cruel enough to make a man like Shiro go grey with worry. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gave three sharp, concise knocks. From the other side of the door, he could hear, “Who the fuck is trying to see us this late on a Monday?”
> 
> Keith would have smiled at Pidge’s remark if he was not so stuck in his head.
> 
> The door swung open, and with it a two Holts (Pidge peering over Matt's shoulders), both dressed in pajamas greeted him.
> 
> “You look like shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst chapter, plus a few things get cleared up. Also there’s a small scene of a light panic attack towards the end. If that triggers you, stop reading at: “Keith did sleep around,” and skip to “Without sparing another glance at Lance”. Thanks for the support and I hope y’all are healthy! <3

“You’re tight ass isn’t worth it, Kogane!”

Keith simply stood there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised so that the other guy couldn’t tell how much Keith was panicking.

“Get the fuck out of my house!”

Keith buttoned up his jeans and grabbed his coat, and rushed out the door of his latest hookup. Once on the porch, Keith turned around to say one last thing to his hookup, but the red door was slammed in his face. Just great.

How was Keith supposed to know he was last night hookup's older brother? And besides, was there anything wrong with two brothers fucking the same guy?

Running a hand through his hair, Keith turned towards the street where a once-hot summer day had been clouded by on and off thunderstorms. He had planned on spending the night at this guy's house but now he didn't know where to go. His red motorcycle was parked out front, but the wind and rain had picked up enough to make it dangerous to ride at night. Keith would have to wait this one out- it could be twenty minutes or an hour until there was a break in the rain.

Keith shook his head and began walking. He walked past his bike, sparing it a glance through soaking bangs. It wasn’t even the lack of sex he was upset about, although both brothers did hit the genetic lottery, it was that he had no place to stay tonight anymore.

He could try and crash at Rolo’s place tonight, but those guys always forced a bottle of something into Keith’s hands and Shiro kept on finding out. God, Shiro.

Keith groaned, picking up his pace until he was out-right sprinting down an unfamiliar road. His boots soaked through, socks squishing in puddles pooling in the uneven pavement. He took a hair tie and put his hair in a high pony to keep it from his face. He ran until his breath gave out, chest rising and falling rapidly, desperately trying to get more air. Keith ran from one unfamiliar neighborhood to the next in the rain, eager to escape those thoughts.

And he was successful. While his body ran his mind stilled. But now, stopping over and dry-heaving on the pavement, Keith’s thoughts returned.

Shiro. Shiro was everything that Keith had left, the one who had taken him in and helped raise him. Someone who shouldn't have to be burdened by Keith. He lived at his place, he knew that he was more than welcomed, but Shiro had found his stash today and Keith couldn't face his disappointed sighs.

Keith hated making Shiro look like that, eyebrows pinched with an obvious headache, sighs deep and hairs turning grey. But Keith couldn't help it, he always needed a distraction. Something to keep his mind busy, something to make him numb. So now he couldn’t go back to Shiro’s place.

That really only left one option, but he knew he would get hell with it: the Holts.

The Holts were going to yell at him, curse him for being so stupid. Keith turned around, making his way back to his bike a mile or two away. The yelling was easier to deal with than the disappointment- Keith deserved to be yelled at. It was familiar, manageable. But the disappointment...the disappointment meant that Shiro cared about Keith, and he didn’t know what to do with that.

As Keith walked he looked around. The hookup was near campus, apartment buildings rising that were all filled with students celebrating the first day back to school.

The rain was finally letting up, and Keith deemed that it was good enough to make the drive to Pidge and Matt's shared place. Keith whipped out his phone and plugged in their address, finding their place to only be ten minutes away. After finally making it back to his bike, Keith strapped on the helmet (after taking out his ponytail) and straddled his bike. More rain was sure to come, but there was a little break right now where everything was only a light mist of rain. Keith started the engine and began to ride.

Luckily there weren’t many cars out, so Keith was able to make it to the apartment in seven minutes. Parking his bike and taking off his helmet, Keith walked into the building and up to Holt's room on the second floor.

He gave three sharp, concise knocks. From the other side of the door, he could hear, “Who the fuck is trying to see us this late on a Monday?”

Keith would have smiled at Pidge’s remark if he was not so stuck in his head.

The door swung open, and with it a two Holts (Pidge peering over Matt's shoulders), both dressed in pajamas greeted him.

“You look like shit,” Matt said, looking over Keith’s soaked figure, lowered head, and aggressive frown.

“Good.” Pidge sneered, “People who act like shit deserve to feel that way.”

Keith didn’t look up, knowing that they were right.

“May I come in?” He asked.

Matt stepped aside, gesturing for Keith to enter. Keith did so, hanging up his jacket and taking off his soaking boots.

“Hot chocolate?” Matt offered.

“Coffee, please.” Keith requested.

Matt nodded and left for the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

“Shiro stopped by today.” Pidge told Keith, “He was really concerned about you. Said you left his place without telling him where you were headed.”

Keith looked moved to sit at their dining room kitchen table, a small round wooden thing with one wobbly leg. “I know. But I had to get away after you three scolded me.”

“Why are you here, Keith? It’s eleven o’clock and we have school tomorrow.” Pidge cut to the chase, Keith had probably interrupted their sibling bonding time.

“I need a place to stay.”

Pidge scoffed, “You have a bedroom at Shiro’s, go there.”

“I can’t, Pidge. I messed up again, I know I did, but I can’t face him right now.”

Pidge looked back, hand placed on their chin, and pondered for a minute. Matt came up with two hot cocoas and a black coffee, which he placed in front of Keith.

Keith took it with a small smile and blew on it. Matt pulled up a chair, stirring his own drink until the marshmallows melted. It was only a couple hours ago when Matt and Shiro had found Keith at Rolo’s and dragged him outside and asked him about the alcohol. He had seen Pidge in the car, but she didn't bother coming up to talk to him.

“One night, and you have to clean the kitchen.” Pidge finally decided.

“Thank you.” Keith released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, happy they were letting him stay.

“Just tell me this,” they prompted, “why the alcohol again? And why are you skipping classes?”

Keith knew they deserved to know. They put up with so much shit he threw their way. “I was at Rolo’s and they just...put it in my hand. And it made me feel numb, made me forget...everything.” Pidge’s glare dropped to the table. “I know I messed up, I’m sorry.” Keith finished.

“You should be telling Shiro that.” Matt pointed out.

“I will. Tomorrow.”

“After classes,” Pidge added.

“After all my classes.” Keith agreed, scowling at the idea of having to go to English again. It should be better though since tomorrow he could sit with someone else.

“And Keith?” Matt called.

Keith looked up, taking a sip of his dark coffee.

“You did the right thing, staying here instead of Rolo’s. And I know it’s still tough after everything.”

Keith didn't want to tell him that he already made a plan to stay at a stranger's house in exchange for sex, but he simply nodded. It had been tough. He was kicked out of Garrison University last year for picking a fight- James had totally deserved it though.

“Thanks for understanding.”

After that, the Holt’s started chatting again about future projects and documentaries they had seen. Keith could have joined, having seen most of the films they were talking about, but he was worn out. Exhausted by his own mistakes. After finishing his coffee, Keith thanked the siblings one last time and got up to use the bathroom.

Once he came out an extra pillow and blanket had been laid on the couch, both the siblings nowhere to be seen (likely in their own rooms.)

It was well past midnight, so the second Keith’s head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

Keith made sure he put all the blankets away and was out of Holt's way before they woke up. There wasn't much to do, but he was sure to clean the kitchen as quietly as he could to not wake them. He texted them to thank them one last time before taking his bike and driving to campus, making sure to take a long way so he could clear his head. His first class was English, and because he had left Holt's home so early, he arrived fifteen minutes before the class started.

He sat down in the back row again, although this time on the opposite side of yesterday.

Keith pretended to be busy with his phone as the minutes ticked by, students coming in and filling seats. Keith paid them no heed. He only bothered to look up when students were getting too close to his desk, and they quickly found a different seat once they saw his natural glare.

Finally, it was 10:30, and Keith was relieved that no one sat next to him. The Professor began the lesson, diving into the first book they would read and talking about how presentations would be conducted. After the first sentence, Keith’s eyes were wandering around the room in boredom. It wasn’t until he scanned the entire room that he realized that something was wrong.

The kid from yesterday wasn’t seated next to him, thank goodness, but he wasn't seated anywhere in the class. Keith shrugged it off and tried to focus back on the board. The classroom door swung open and Keith knew who it was without lifting his head

“Sorry I’m late, Princess.” The tanned boy gave a bow in apology.

“Just sit down, Lance.” She said, turning back around to continue writing on the board.

Keith glanced around the room again- there were no empty seats besides next to him. Fuck. Keith did his best to ignore Lance as he plopped down beside him, but it was no use. Not even twenty seconds after settling in, Lance was leaning over his shoulder and whispering, “I’m not here because I want to be.”

“Okay.” Keith was too tired for this, for dealing with people.

“Just wanted to make sure that got through your thick mullet.”

“It’s not a mullet.” Keith gritted out, knuckles turning white as he gripped his pen.

Lance scoffed and pulled out a notebook, “Whatever you need to tell yourself, Bowie.”

“Since this is the first project,” Allura cut through their conversation, “You will be doing it in pairs. Your pair will be whoever is sitting next to you.”

“Fuck.” Keith cursed aloud. Lance muttered a similar curse, at least they agreed to one thing: this class was officially the worst.

To Keith’s utter embarrassment, however, he glanced to the side and realized that Lance was raising his hand to speak.

“Yes, Lance?” Allura asked.

“May I have a different partner? Mine has a permanent glare fixated on me.” Lance asked, thumb gesturing in Keith’s direction. There was a light chuckle that went through the classroom.

“No, I’m afraid not. Perhaps he wouldn't glare so much if you let him focus and didn’t whisper through my lesson.”

Perhaps this class wasn’t so awful.

Keith smiled with the rest of the people in the class. Lance promptly flushed and lowered his hand, mumbling to himself. Keith hated to admit it, but Lance looked good flustered. His smooth lips moved in incoherent whispers, his tan skin was painted in a brilliant display of pink. Before he knew it, Lance’s blue eyes pierced Keith’s as he caught Keith staring.

Keith looked away in embarrassment, and the two sat in silence for the rest of the class. Fifty minutes later and Allura had dismissed them all for the day.

“Hey, dude.” Lance addressed Keith, stopping him from packing up his stuff.

“What?”

“This project. I need your number so we can work on it.” Lance said, sounding as exasperated as Keith felt.

Nothing sounded worse than having another random person texting him, nagging him about things Keith should be doing. Keith countered, “Let’s just meet in the library later today and get it all done.”

Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Well excuse me for trying to communicate with you. What if there's a last-minute detail we need to fix?”

Lance had a point, it would be best to have each other's numbers just in case something came up. But he didn’t want to give Lance the satisfaction of being right.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to catch all your mistakes before we turn it in.”

Lance threw his arms up, scoffing in disbelief, “I can’t tell what’s bigger, you’re ego or your dick!”

Anyone who was left in the room stopped their conversations and stared at Lance- the whole room seemed eerily quiet.

Wait… “What?” Keith asked, voice quiet and completely caught off guard.

Lance stuttered back, humbling in a string of… was that Spanish? He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head in embarrassment.

“I meant you're a huge dick! Not that you have a huge dick! Not that I think about that..”

Keith couldn’t help it, he laughed. This boy came off so strong, strolling into class, calling the teacher a nickname, and insulting him in front of the class. Now he seemed so small, messing up conversations while thinking of his dick.

Tears were forming in the corners of Keith’s eyes before he calmed down, it was the first good genuine laugh he’d had in a while. He gLanced at Lance, who’s blush only seemed to have gotten worse.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Keith meant to sound offended, but it only came off as amused.

Lance scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “yeah I don’t know… let’s just meet in the library later today.”

Keith nodded, a smile still ghosting his lips. Perhaps Lance wasn’t an asshole, just an incredibly socially awkward human being like himself. Lance seemed oddly charming, in how he stammered in embarrassment and hastily agreed with Keith’s suggestion. His smile widened a fraction.

“I have a class right after this that I can’t miss, but how about after? Around one?” Keith asked, no longer cursing this entire project out.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” He stood, throwing his backpack over his shoulders. “See you then, Mullet.”

With a salute and a wink, Lance strolled past Keith and left the classroom. Keith watched Lance leave, trailing how much his hips seemed to sway as he walked.

Keith picked up his phone and looked through his messages as he left the class and headed to his next one. There were a few Grindr messages and one from Shiro. Opening the one from Shiro, Keith slowed his pace to read the message:

<Shiro> 10:36 a.m. _Will you be home tonight?_  
<Shiro> 10:40 a.m. _I’m making your favorite for dinner._

Keith sighed, guilt eating him up. Keith should be the one making an apology dinner for Shiro, not the other way around. He truly was a mess up, hurting the people who cared about him.

<Keith> 11:07 a.m. _I’ll be home. Dinner sounds nice._

Keith moved to pocket his phone, but the reply came quickly:

<Shiro> 11:08 a.m. _Awesome, see you then!_

Keith smiled to himself, Shiro even texted like a dad. Keith’s hair blew to the side as the wind hit his face, forcing him to duck his head slightly and pick up the pace to the next building. He needed to apologize to Shiro tonight, regardless of whether or not he was ready to. It had almost been a full year, he had to start moving on for the sake of others in his life.

Keith spent the entirety of his net class distracted by his thoughts, the professor's lesson less impactful than the wind that had blown on his face. No one disturbed him in that class, and it was a size small enough that they didn't share desks but large enough that he didn't have to participate.  
After class, Keith made his way to the library. He walked through the quad and towards the west most edge of the campus, where the newer buildings where located. The library was five stories with one huge gaping middle where the ground floor sat all the way up to the ceiling, railings marking off the edge on the upper floors.

Keith preferred studying by himself in his room, but he did love looking at the sun shining down into the tiled floor of the library. It was now, standing in the huge library, glancing at the numerous study areas, that he wished he had Lance’s number to figure out where he was sitting. Or if he was even on time.

Keith checked his phone, 1:03. He scanned the main study area to the right but found it to be mostly empty. Shifting his attention to the left, Keith caught a small mop of light brown hair. He wandered over to the sight with caution, not wanting to make a fool of himself by sitting next to the wrong person.

Lance, however, seemed to spot Keith the second he looked up and was waving the smaller boy over to join him.

Keith did so, putting his bag underneath his chair and pulling out the packet with the project instructions.

“So…” Lance drawled out as Keith finished settling down, “What’s our topic going to be?”

The presentation was simple, really only meant to introduce everyone to the class and practice public speaking. All they had to do was compare two different copies of the same book, analyzing the publisher’s choice and their target audiences.

“Just pick a book,” Keith said, never being one to care much for presentations. He knew he wouldn't be able to give a good presentation regardless of what they choose, so there was no point in dwelling on it.

Lance quirked an eyebrow and rested his hand under his chin, “Do you even read books?”

“Yes, I read books,” Keith hissed back, trying to keep his voice low enough for the environment. “And that is a rich question coming from you.”

Tan arms flailed up in exaggeration, “How dare you! I am obviously the more cultured one here, Mullet.”

Keith let out a small laugh, the packet in front of him forgotten. “And here I was under the impression that your only talent was being an ass.”

Lance wasn’t having it. His arms collapsed over his chest, face flushed red. “You started that, Nope! That was you and your dumb gay ass self’s fault!”

Keith froze, eyes widening. Never before had someone just so casually and confidently thrown it in his face like that. He wasn’t ashamed of being gay, in fact, he was the kid who’d be making out with people in the open at parties, but he wondered how Lance knew. Was Kieth that obviously gay?

“How’d you know I’m gay?” He wondered aloud.

Lance stammered back, as though he didn’t mean to say that. “Well..y-you weren’t checking out Allura, who is a total hottie. That was such a giveaway, man!”

“You drew the conclusion that I was gay because I didn’t shamelessly drool over our teacher?” Keith drawled out, unimpressed with Lance’s reasoning.

“Yeah!” Lance stuck to his story, his voice regaining its usual confidence. “Any gentleman would give a lady the proper attention she deserves.”

“There is no way giving her the pet name ‘Princess’ and winking at her during lectures is ‘gentlemanlike’.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t appreciate good gestures.” Lance rebutted, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair with ease.

A familiar bell rang through Keith’s head, and he quirked his head to the side in curiosity.

“Say that again?” Keith asked. There was something familiar about the phrase, about the way Lance’s hair shone in the sunlight, and the shamelessly cheesy flirting.

“I said that it’s not my fault you can’t appreciate good gestures, Mullet. I knew you were a dick, but are you deaf, too?”

Keith smacked his hand on his forehead, recognition pulsing through him. He could be such an idiot sometimes, something like this was bound to happen eventually.

“Oh my god,” Keith said, hands running through his hair. “That’s why you’re an asshole.”

“What?” Lance rocked forward so the chair was on all fours, and rested his arms back into the table, “what do you mean?”

Keith let out a soft chuckle to himself, remembering how Lance had scoffed at Keith not knowing who he was. But how could Keith remember? Rolo had taken Keith out to one of his parties and Keith was irritated with all the people pushing up against him- he was more irked than usual and was having a bad day. When messaging Lance, he didn’t want to deal with some cheesy pick-up-liner.

“You’re the Christmas dude,” Keith said quietly enough that Lance almost missed it.

Lance’s mouth twisted in a disbelieving smile and he nodded to himself, grasping the situation.

“You mean the innocent soul unfortunate enough to match with you? I’m flattered you finally remembered me.” Lance sarcastically drawled.

Keith wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn there was a tint of actual hurt in Lance’s voice, as though his offhanded words had actually affected the student.

“Look man,” Keith tried to explain, “I had a really rough night and I was more impatient and irritated than usual. It was nothing personal, sorry.”

Lance only sunk further in his chair, eyes averted to the side. Keith had never had to do something like this, he had never met one of the people he had blocked. He wondered what would make Lance smile. Lance was the goofball trying to get everyone else smiling, but what made him feel good? He wished Shiro was here- he always knew what to say.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Keith offered, “I think you’re much hotter in person.”

Lance immediately perked up at that, raising a single eyebrow and offering his usual grin that just seemed to radiant light.

“Regretting everything you passed up? Too bad, Mullet, I meant when I said that I’m not interested anymore. The Lance train has come and gone.”

“‘The Lance train’? Seriously?” No matter how much he didn’t want to, Keith was laughing to himself again. This kid was such a dork. “And as far as I’m concerned,” Keith leaned forward so the two were looking at each other in the eyes, “You’re the one who’s still thinking about how huge my dick is.”

Lance flushed. Keith knew how to play this game, how to say quick remarks to rile an interested party up and get himself laid. Usually, they just smirk and return the gesture, leading Keith away to wherever was closest. But, as Keith was discovering, when Lance flushed, all usual rules disappeared. It wasn’t about just riling him up or seeing where they could hook up, it was just Lance looking stunning.

His clear blue eyes blown wide, hands covering his face, and mouth stuttering open and close. Lance’s reactions were so strong, his magnetic personality so radiant, that even Keith was starting to feel embarrassed about what he had said.

After a few taunt seconds, Lance finally managed to get over his embarrassment and put on that cocky, shitty, smirk of his: “If you weren’t deaf, Mullet, then you’d know that I said that you were a huge dick. And besides, you’d clearly be bottom. Loose ass and all.”

“Excuse me?” Keith did prefer bottoming, but Lance was just being insulting. “Look, I know I wasn’t the nicest when we matched, but you’ve been nothing but a complete asshole since. And trust me, I would know what an asshole looks like since according to you I’m such a slut.”

Keith stood, shoving his papers into his backpack and moving to just get out as fast as he could. Fuck this English project. Fuck how Lance’s comment made his throat clench up. Of course Lance thought he was nothing more than some toy that others play with. How could he not? Keith did sleep around, but it wasn’t like he always enjoyed it.

Keith’s breathing increased, turning into shallow gasps of air. He scratched at his throat as his thoughts spiraled out of control. He only did it when he needed to spend the night somewhere else, when he needed to feel something other than the sick thoughts encroaching his mind, when memories of the accident-

“Dude, are you crying?” Lance stood as well, pulling Keith out of his thoughts.

Keith wiped his eyes, he wasn’t crying, but tears were beginning to swell. His breathing increased, hands started to shake uncontrollably. He needed to get out, out, out!

Lance had moved to stand by Keith and was reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Keith jerked away from the touch, glaring up at Lance. He closed his eyes and counted until his rapid breathing slowed just enough for Keith to regain focus and for his head to stop feeling so light-headed. Without sparing another glance at Lance, he moved to leave the library.

Usually, he had this under control, it had been almost a year, for god's sake! Shiro was able to function normally, why couldn’t he? Lance didn’t move from his spot by their desk, which Kieth was grateful for. Once he was outside the library, September breeze sending a comforting chill down his spine, Keith was able to catch his breath.

He whipped out his phone, where there was one message.

<Rolo> 1:15 p.m. _Party at mine tonight._

Keith couldn’t think of anything else other than the temptation to just forget. Get wasted and maybe fucked until the negative emotions were replaced with pleasure. Keith already knew what he was going to do. So, sending a quick reply, he put his phone away and made his way back to his motorcycle.

<Keith> 1:29 p.m. _I’ll be there._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me honestly,” Pidge and Hunk turned towards Lance’s approaching figure, “Am I an asshole?”
> 
> “Yes.” Pidge didn't hesitate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very light smut in this chapter and then… more angst! But don’t worry, I’ll be posting the next chapter (pure fluff) within the next few days. Our boys shall be happy!

Lance fucked up.

He was racing out of the library, shooting a text to Pidge and Hunk to meet up with him in the dining hall, and narrowly missing running into people on the sidewalk. Lance was such an idiot. Yeah, Keith may have deserved the payback when they first met, but Keith apologized! He explained himself and said sorry, and Lance just had to go and screw things up again. He knew that what he said was unnecessarily mean, but for Keith to tear up? Lance wondered what that was about. Yes, he had been mean, but Keith had always just spit back venom at Lance’s remarks, so why did he tear up today?

Lance’s hand reached out and flew the door to the Dining hall open. On top of everything, they didn’t get anything on the project done, and they would have to see each other again to complete it.

Lance was an idiot!

Hunk and Pidge each had a coffee in their hands as they stood by the closest pillar. Lance walked over to them, hair messed up from all the times he had run his hand through them.

“Tell me honestly,” Pidge and Hunk turned towards Lance’s approaching figure, “Am I an asshole?”

“Yes.” Pidge didn't hesitate.

“You can be sometimes…” Hunk scratched the back of his neck, glancing towards the floor.

Lance sighed deeply through his nose and his shoulders sagged. Pidge held out a third coffee he hadn't seen, offering him some much-needed caffeine.

“Thanks, Pidge,” Lance said.

“Well I don't know what the hell happened to make you look so dejected, but I’m not going to discuss it standing by the door,” Pidge said.

The trio all walked across the hall and sat down in a booth in a corner near the back.

“What happened, dude?” Hunk asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“You know that English dude?”

“Here we go again…”

“I may have fucked up.”

“Lance, what did you do?” Hunk set down on his coffee and turned to face Lance fully, taking in his disheveled appearance and obvious frown.

“We were bantering like usual-”

“You mean you were insulting him.” Pidge interrupted.

“- and he suddenly remembered who I was. He explained that he was having a rough night and then apologized for being such a dick.”

Hunk perked up, glancing at Pidge, “That’s great! What’s the issue, then?”

“I called him a slut and he...kinda started tearing up, breathing really fast, and ran away?”

There was a collective groan as Pidge and Hunk slammed their hands against their foreheads. Lance winced back, taking a sip of coffee before continuing, “But he was teasing me! He made fun of the time I accidentally said he had a big dick instead of saying he was a big dick-”

“You're telling me,” Pidge deadpanned, “You got embarrassed because you realized that Keith wasn’t a complete ass, and then even more embarrassed when he flirted back at you, so you insulted him by calling him a slut.” She drained the rest of her coffee in one go. “You are an ass, Mcclain.”

Hunk just shook his head in Lance’s direction, clearly disappointed. Lance was feeling guilty and lifted his coffee to take a sip and hide his face, only to have Hunk grab the drink from his hands.

“You don’t deserve coffee right now. You said this guy just started crying?”

Lance pouted but understood his punishment, “he... He may have teared up and run away? But not in a girly way.” Lance thought back to Keith's twisted face. His eyes seemed dazed and he was muttering something about a car and rubbing his right arm. “It was like he was remembering something else, and then he stormed off.”

“And you obviously didn't follow him to make sure he was okay. Did you even shoot him a text to apologize?” Pidge said, her nose scrunched in annoyance.

“I don’t have his number…”

“Then there’s nothing you can do until you have a class with him next.” Hunk finalized.

The three sat in a minute of silence. Now that Lance had said it all out loud, he realized just how far he might have taken it. He wasn't flirting with Keith as Pidge had suggested, but he had been embarrassed at the way Keith leaned forward and met his eyes. Impossibly violet eyes, round and so soft, contrasting with Keith’s hard exterior…

“I have to apologize,” Lance concluded.

“No shit,” Pidge remarked, taking Lance’s coffee from Hunk’s hands and draining it. It was only the second day of classes and they had already become addicted to caffeine to function.

“But first,” Hunk reminded Lance, “you have to finish all your classes today.”

Lance nodded, knowing that (once again) his friends were right. At least he hadn’t made a fool of himself in his other classes, too.

* * *

After finishing his last class of the day, Lance had treated his friends to dinner. Now, the sun having just finished setting, he walked towards his apartment. Hunk was next to him, gushing over a girl named Shay he had in his environmental science.

Lance listened to his friend, smiling at the way Hunk blushed about how tall and strong she was.

They were about a block away from their apartment when a telltale booming of bass interrupted Hunk’s story. They looked ahead, where one of the student homes was lit up and had music pouring out, students dancing on the lawn and shouts coming from inside.

“It’s Tuesday.” Hunk drawled out.

Lance nodded in agreement to his friend’s dismay, but he found himself staring at the approaching scene for longer and longer.

“I think I might pop in for a minute,” Lance muttered.

“What?” Hunk whipped his head to look at Lance.

“I won't get smashed, but I need a mood booster, man. Just a little bit of fun before I get on my knees and grovel in front of Mullet tomorrow.”

Hunk sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do to keep Lance from going. Their apartment was close, so Lance would be able to make it home alright.

“Just don't drink enough to get a hangover tomorrow.” Hunk warned.

Lance positively beamed at Hunk’s approval. He hit his fist against Hunk’s shoulder in appreciation. “Thanks, man. You're the best.”

“I know,” Hunk smiled, glad his friend was finally looking a bit better today.

Lance moved to cross the street, waving goodbye to Hunk behind him. Hunk gave him another smile and continued walking straight towards their apartment. Lance’s step picked up a bit, feet bouncing in tune to the approaching music. She just needed to be around people for a minute, to dance, and only worry about feeling good.

Nobody spared him a second glance as he strolled up the lawn and through the main entrance. The stench hit him immediately: a combination of sweat and alcohol. The living room had been turned into a makeshift dance floor, which Lance vowed to return to after he had a drink. People were leaning up against Lance as he made his way past the living room and to the kitchen, where a makeshift drink was up for grabs. He took the beer and brought it up to his mouth, reveling in the way it slid down his throat.

Connected to the Kitchen was a pair of sliding doors that were opened, revealing a patio and pool beyond. Girls and boys had stripped down and were jumping into the pool, splashing unsuspecting spectators. Lance recognized a few people from his other classes, so he made his way outside to go say hello.

“Lance!” Someone called.

Lance looked up and spotted a friend back from high school calling out to him from inside the pool.

“Hey, what’s up?” Lance called back, offering his best smirk.

“Come join us!”

Without taking another second to think, Lance stripped off his shirt and jeans and jumped in wearing nothing but boxers. He knew he had a nice body, might as well display it. After popping back up from his dive, Lance swung his head around the pool to look where his friend was. They were only a few feet away, towards the deeper end of the pool. They had been hoisted up onto someone’s shoulder, a game of chicken in progress. Lance’s smile widened, this was just what he needed. A second away from the mess he had made, a space to clear his head and- oh shit.

Lance froze, eyes were blown wide. Was that? No…

Just behind his high school friend, a pale man with inky black hair was chatting with a companion. Wiping water out of his eyes and focusing, Lance looked over the boy again. They wore black, fingerless gloves paired with a red leather jacket and a tight cropped t-shirt that revealed abs and a deep V all too familiar.

“Fuck.” Lance cursed.

Swimming back to the edge, Lance hoisted himself out of the pool and walked over to Keith. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he felt as though he should at least make sure the boy was feeling okay.

As Lance approached, he heard bits of Keith’s conversation.

“-Rolo, I’ve already had four cups.”

“But if you can keep count, then you're too sober! Come on, Keith, live a little!”

Lance pulled up, clearing his throat to get their attention.

Keith looked up, eyes immediately narrowing into a glare. The other, which Lance presumed was Rolo, merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“What?” Rolo asked.

What, indeed. Lance didn't have anything planned to say, and he didn't drink enough to get rid of his social anxiety.

“I-uh…” He turned towards Keith. “I’m sorry man, about before. It was a shitty thing to say and I know you must hate me now but I just wanted to make sure you are okay. And we still have to do this project for English…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, fully aware of the blush spreading across his face as he continued to embarrassingly ramble, “and we shouldn't get a bad grade just ‘cus I’m an asshole so I hope we can work this out and-”

“Wow, okay.” Rolo shook his head and placed a hand onto Keith’s shoulder, interrupting Lance’s rant. “I’m going to leave you with whatever…” His eyes scanned up and down Lance’s body, “this is.”

Keith merely rolled his eyes, and the two stood in silence while Rolo walked back inside.

“I’m sorry.” Lance finished, meeting Keith's eyes.

But Keith wasn’t looking up at him, his eyes were looking down, and they were almost glassed over. Then Lance remembered that he was still only in his boxers. His soaking, wet boxers that probably clung to his hips a little too tightly. Was Keith checking out his legs?

The silence became awkward, so Lance filled it the only way he knew how “Told you you’d like my legs.”

Keith’s head gave a small bob up and down before he looked up to finally meet Lance’s eyes. Inhaling deeply, Lance realized that Keith reeked of alcohol. His head couldn’t stay in one place and he was slowly looking around the party. Keith even began shaking off his jacket, which Lance promptly stopped him from doing by placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. Lance wasn't sure if he could deal with Keith revealing any more of his beautiful skin.

“Are you drunk?” Lance wondered.

“Only had a... A few drinks.” Keith offered, lifting his cup to have another sip.

Lance knew that he had no authority over Keith and his choices, but drinking any more on a Tuesday night seemed like a bad idea, so he grabbed the cup out of Keith’s hands.

“No, what? I wasn’t finished with that.” Keith pouted, and holy fuck if it wasn't the most adorable thing Lance had ever seen.

“We,” Lance emphasized clearly, “Have class tomorrow. Consider this an apology gesture.”

“Hmmm,” Keith hummed, taking a step forward so the two only stood a foot apart. “You do have nice legs.”

And ok, Lance was a weak man for this cute boy. A fierce blush overtook his features, and he cleared his throat. Lance was not going to cover up his embarrassment with being an ass again. Lance was attractive, Keith was attractive, there was no reason to get so flustered.

“You’re, uh, you’re really drunk and should get home.” Lance finished.

He was going to say more about offering a ride, but Keith had wrapped his hands behind Lance’s neck and was leaning in.

“Your skin is so soft,” Keith mumbled to himself.

Before Lance could properly gather himself or respond, Keith was leaning forward until their breaths mingled, a smile playing on his lips.

“Keith, you really need to-”

Keith placed the softest of kisses on his lips, and Lance’s body immediately tensed up. Moving slowly, Keith deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies up against each other and tangling his fingers into the back of his hair. Lance melted into the touch, sighing against Keith’s lips, and they kissed again. Stepping forward, Lance parted Keith’s legs with his bare knee, gently pressing into his upper thighs. Keith moaned into their kiss, leaning more heavily into Lance. Lance needed more, needed to touch Keith, hear him moan again, see if his hair was really as soft as it looked.

Lance gasped as Keith readjusted their position so that Lance’s knee was pushing into Keith’s groin, heart fluttering at the touch. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear whistles and chants, but none of it registered. Lance bit the bottom of Keith’s lip and slipped his tongue inside when Keith gasped. Lance's hands flew into Keith’s hair, and holy shit it was even softer than he imagined.

Then Keith started moving, and Lance’s vision went white. Keith moaned again, his semi becoming fully hard as he rutted against Lance’s leg like a dog.

“Keith-” Lance tried to pull away from the makeout session, but Keith’s strong arms pulled him back in.

“Keith you’re drunk-” He tried again, knowing that nothing good would happen if they went farther.

When Keith readjusted his arms to re-wrap around Lance’s neck, Lance pulled out of the embrace completely. Keith whined at the loss of contact, and it was almost enough to make Lance go back in for more.

Instead, he said: “Keith, you’re drunk. Can you tell me where you live?”

“It’s okay Lance, we can just do it in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs-”

“No, Keith,” Lance said firmly. “I’m taking you home so you can drink water and rest. Now, where do you live?”

Keith didn’t reply, just pouted again and reached out to his phone, and handed it to Lance.

Lance took it, curious as to what he was supposed to do with it. The lock screen indicated that Keith had twenty messages and seven missed calls, all from “Space Dad.”

“I can’t go home- he’ll kill me,” Keith said.

Lance sighed, unsure of what to do. Keith’s lips were pink, his hair a mess, and pants obviously strained.

“Okay,” Lance settled on, “I’ll let you spend the night back at my place.”

Keith perked up, eyes wide in silent pleading. Lance glared, “not for that- I have a roommate and you are going to behave. Understand?”

Keith’s head fell and then rose again, which Lance took as a yes.

“Good.” Lance shot Hunk a quick text saying that he was bringing someone over.

Lance looked around for a minute before leaving Keith’s side to grab his discarded clothes, the party around him forgotten. He did the weird jumping up and down to get his jeans over his wet legs. By the time Lance made it back over to where Keith was, Keith had started locking lips with another guy.

Now Lance may have not known Keith that well, but seeing that hurt more than he would admit to himself. Now he knew that making out with him didn’t mean anything to Keith. Lance deemed his night officially ruined, his bright smile buried under a furrowed brow. Lance gently pulled Keith away from the stranger, apologized, and guided Keith out of the house. He wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder to help him walk straight.

As they walked down the dark street, Keith mumbled nonsense, “I was supposed to get laid tonight.”

“Well sorry to ruin your fun.” Lance bit out.

Keith glanced up to him and pouted, making Lance’s chest tighten, “Are you mad at me too?”

“No,” Lance sighed, “I just wished you were sober.”

“Hmmm,” Keith hummed.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they crossed the street.

“Thank you, Lance.”

Lance tilted his head to the side, wondering if he had heard Keith correctly. “For what?” He asked.

“For not being mad at me like everyone else is.” Keith seemed sad, his feet dragged a touch more and he moved his head forward so his hair hid his face.

“It’s okay,” Lance soothed, “my mother always told me that we will make mistakes. It’s just important that you learn from them.”

He missed his mother. Lance had left his entire family behind to study out of state for a degree in aeronautical engineering. And while she was sure to send him packages and Lance called every week, it was never the same.

“But it’s all my fault.”

“What?” Lance asked, pulled out of his memories.

“It’s all my fault, Lance. Everything is my fault.” Keith had stopped walking altogether, tears again forming in his eyes.

“Keith, hey, it’s okay. I’m going to take you back to my house and you’re going to get better.”

“Yeah?” Keith looked up, and Lance felt his throat squeeze. Wide violet eyes peered into his own, thick brows pinched in an adorable display of hope. He looked so vulnerable now, similar to how he appeared in the library.

“Yeah,” Lance promised, gently nudging Keith forward.

By the time they arrived at their apartment, Keith had started nodding off. Lance knocked on their door, not willing to release his hold on Keith to grab his keys.

“Lance I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring someone home in the middle of the week-” Hunk swung open the door and froze. “Shit.”

Lance’s eyes shot up, it was rare to hear Hunk curse. “I know it’s not normal, but he said he can't go home. He’s really drunk and needs a place to stay.”

Hunk dragged his hands over his face, stepping aside to let the two enter. “I’ll get him some water.”

Hunk went off to the kitchen while Lance set Keith down on the couch, who let his head fall onto the armrest, eyes fluttering shut. Hunk came over and put a glass of water into Keith’s hands, who woke up just long enough to finish the glass and place it back onto the table.

“Hunk, I know this isn’t fair to you, sorry.”

“You don’t get it, Lance, this is worse than it looks.” Hunk and Lance moved to the kitchen for their conversation to be a little more private.

“What? Do you think he has alcohol poisoning?” Keith didn’t seem to be that sick, but then again Lance never had paid close attention to those lessons.

“Remember Shiro?” Hunk explained.

“The hottie with a robot arm? Yeah, why?”

“Keith is the kid he looks after.”

“Fuck.” Lance said elegantly.

But Hunk continued the bad news, “He told Shiro that he’d be home for dinner but never showed. Shiro and Matt have been trying to get a hold of him all night.”

“Space dad…” Lance muttered, remembering the flood of messages on Keith’s phone.

“I already texted Shiro and told him Keith was with us, but I’m not sure if you should get involved with this kid.”

Lance gasped, “What?” He asked a little too loudly. Hunk- caring, forgiving, gentle giant Hunk- was telling him that someone was no good.

“He’s had issues since…. Well for about a year now.” Hunk scratched his arm, clearly not telling the full story. Lance didn't push, though, because he could only handle so many revelations in one night. “And he keeps on acting up. I don’t know man, he just seems like more trouble than it’s worth.”

The two stared at each other as everything sunk in. However this night was supposed to go, it was not like this.

Lance knew that Hunk had nothing but pure intentions as he warned against Keith, but Lance couldn't find himself agreeing. Yeah, Keith seemed like a rude guy who went out too much and hooked up with whoever he pleased, but he didn't scream dangerous. If anything, Lance thought Keith seemed more like a broken, feisty street cat who just needed a home more than anything. He thought about how Keith had blushed, or how his face was so vulnerable when he was tearing up.

“I can’t do that, Hunk. He’s my English partner.”

“Mullet? Seriously?” Hunk chuckled despite himself.

“Yeah,” Lance remarked with a small smile of his own, remembering how soft the hair had been in between his fingers.

“Shiro bends his back over for this boy, so there must be something I don’t see,” Hunk offered, “Just be careful."

Lance leaned over their counter and looked at where Keith was sleeping, his arms wrapped around a pillow and legs curled up against himself. A soft cat, hugging themselves for warmth. Lance felt a fond smile part his lips.

“I think I can handle it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is going to take about an hour but we can definitely-” Lance stopped whatever he was saying and squeaked. “Uhh…” He stammered, looking at Keith.
> 
> “What?” Keith asked. Did he have something on his face?
> 
> “You uh... You put your hair up.”
> 
> “Yeah?” 
> 
> “It looks… good.” Lance finished, immediately looking back towards his phone afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent, much-needed fluff. Bless Keith’s pony tail and Lance’s hugs.

Keith woke up with a pounding headache.

“Ughh...” He groaned, peeling his eyes open and adjusting to the light.

Keith looked around, the events of the night before flooding through his head. Going to Rolo’s party, drinking more after he realized he missed Shiro’s dinner, Lance coming up...god _Lance._ Keith cursed aloud, knowing that he messed that one up. In his defense, Lance had no right parading his body around in nothing but soaking boxers, his tan legs dripping with water and going up for miles. They looked so good and Keith had rutted against him like an animal.

Keith pushed himself up from the couch, took a second for his headrush to pass, and moved towards the door. Slipping on his shoes, Keith silently prayed that Lance could forgive him later. He reached for the door and opened it, wondering how he was going to get home.

“Going somewhere, Mullet?”

Keith froze and turned back to the living room area. Lance stood with his arms crossed in a pair of loose sweats and a tank top that revealed too much of his collarbone. He rubbed the corners of his eyes, indicating that he had just woken up.

“Just figured I would get out of your hair,” Keith explained, not moving away from the door.

Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Not even a thank you?”

Keith closed the door. He did owe Lance and Hunk an apology and a thank you. “Lance, I’m sorry you had to take care of me. Thank you for last night.”

Lance’s face immediately brightened up. He crossed the room and grabbed Keith by the wrist, yanking him past the couch he had slept on and throwing him into the bathroom.

“Good.” He said to a wide-eyed Keith, “now shower, you reek.”

Keith laughed a little to himself; Lance had an intriguing way of showing he cared while being pushy at the same time.

Keith nodded and slowly closed the bathroom door. His eyes were drawn to the colorful bottles lining the sink, more products than Keith thought one person could use in their lifetime. He slipped out of his black jeans and crop top and hopped into the shower, turning the knob on and jumping when the cold water hit his body. Keith splashed water over his face and reached for a bar of soap that smelled like the ocean.

“Keith?” There was a knock on the door.

“What?” Keith called, sticking his head out of the stream of the water to hear better.

“I have clothes for you,” Lance called. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Keith didn't think he needed a change of clothes, but maybe he smelt even worse than he had thought.

He ducked back into the stream of water and continued washing before abruptly pausing when he heard the sound of the door opening.

“I’m just going to place them on the toilet for you,” Lance said from the other side of the curtain.

Lance was… Lance was in the bathroom with Keith. While Keith was naked. Fuck, I am so gay, Keith thought, desperately willing all dirty thoughts to go away.

The curtain was an opaque white, and he could see Lance’s figure moving to the toilet and placing the clothes down. His dick gave a twitch of interest.

“Uh… uh thanks, man.” Keith stammered out, facing Lance’s figure as water cascaded down his side.

Lance straightened up, and Keith couldn't tell if he was facing Keith straight on or looking towards the door. For a second, neither moved. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as the cold water turned warm against his skin- it was the water making his body impossibly hot, right? The sound of water and their breaths echoed throughout the bathroom as they faced each other, the curtain between them doing nothing to hide the growing sense of tension, but hopefully enough to hide Keith’s growing boner.

Keith didn't know who moved first, but after a long uncomfortable minute, Keith had turned back towards the shower head and Lance had left the bathroom, stammering out a ‘no problem’ before closing the door a little too loudly.

Keith looked down where his dick was acting up. Lance had been nice to him last night, taking care of him and his...affectionate advances. It would be too much for Keith to also use him as material to get off, no matter how much he wanted to. He turned the shower water back to cold and stayed in there until his tense muscles relaxed. Keith stepped out of the shower, toweled off, and walked over to the set of clothes on the toilet. He slipped into a shirt that was too big for him (also with the familiar ocean scent) and a pair of loose joggers that he had to roll up at the ankles and tie off at his waist to keep it from slipping completely down his waist. Folding his old clothes, he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back to the living room area.

He could hear soft murmurs coming from the kitchen.

“Lance, why didn’t you just leave the clothes outside his door?” Hunk asked.

Keith couldn't see from behind the corner, but he heard the familiar stammering from Lance and could imagine a blush across his cheeks.

“I don't know! It’s what I do with you! I didn’t think...I didn’t think we’d just both stand there…”

A groan from Hunk. “I can’t believe Pidge was right about this. How do they always see these things coming?”

“They’re not right! He’s still only an annoying, mullet-wearing-”

Keith stepped out, eyebrows raised.

“- and look who it is!” Lance chuckled to himself nervously, his blush only spreading further. “How much of that did you hear?” He asked sheepishly.

Keith merely shrugged. “I don’t know what Pidge called, but they're most definitely always right.”

Hunk chuckled and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Told you, man. I’m going to head out. Keith, I texted Shiro last night but you should give him a call.”

“Thanks, man. For everything.” Keith said, bowing his head a little.

Hunk left the apartment with a polite wave and pointed stare in Lance’s direction. There was a pause after Hunk left, and Keith wondered if Lance was going to curse him out for making out with him even when Lance was clearly telling him to stop.

“So uh,” Lance started. “Breakfast?”

Keith blinked. That was… unexpected.

Wondering over to the kitchen area, Keith looked at the clock and cursed aloud. “It’s 10:20! We need to get to English.” Keith didn't mind skipping classes, but after missing last night’s dinner, he really ought to do something right for Shiro.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Let’s just stay home and eat. We would only work on our projects in class, so let's just do that here at home.” Lance offered.

Keith nodded. He glanced over the countertops and realized that Lance had pulled out some baking ingredients, a cute apron wrapped around his pajamas.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.” Keith agreed.

Lance’s smile blinded Keith. “Damn right it's not. Coffee?”

Keith took a coffee from Lance, eyeing him cautiously. Why didn't Lance talk about last night? Was he also drunk and didn’t remember?

“Lance,” Keith said quietly, “I’m sorry about forcing myself on you last night. It was wrong and-”

“What do you mean?”

Grey eyes pierced blue. Had Lance really forgotten? But he didn’t seem that drunk. Had he hated it so much that he was pretending it never happened?

“We had a makeout session.” Keith said, voice raising a little bit, “I cradled you in my arms!”

“Nope!” Lance declared, “Never happened.”

Keith’s mouth opened to protest some more and then figured that this was probably for the best. If Lance didn’t want to remember, then it must have been worse than Keith originally thought. Lance finished his coffee and started washing it, humming a tune that Keith didn’t recognize.

Something inside Keith felt disappointed in the fact that Lance didn’t acknowledge last night. He remembered feeling really hollow once Lance had gone, and before he knew it Lance was pulling him off of another person. Keith mentally cursed himself, of course Lance would pretend nothing happened when Keith accidentally started locking lips with someone else. But he didn't mean it! There was just an overwhelming desire to fill the hole in his chest that Lance had left after they stopped kissing.

Keith supposed that he should be grateful that Lance had forgiven Keith. Now he just had to make it up to Shiro.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Hm?”

“Do you think it would be a good idea if I baked something for Shiro?”

Lance chuckled softly to himself, turning off the faucet and leaning his hips against the counter. It was strangely domestic and made Keith’s chest clench.

“It’s a good place to start,” Lance said. “What’s his favorite food?”

Keith thought for a second. They ate cereal in the mornings, were on their own for lunch, and their dinner was warmed up frozen food or Shiro’s homemade cooking. Whenever Shiro cooked, it was usually tailored to whatever Keith liked.

“Dude come on,” Lance stared at Keith, “Maybe a favorite dessert?”

Keith lit up, then glanced shyly up to Lance, “He really likes Castella. It’s this Japanese dessert. Do you think we can make it?”

Lance’s smile never dimmed, and Keith had to take a sip of coffee to stop himself from stepping forward and reaching a hand out to trace Lance’s lips with his fingertips.

“I may not be as good as Hunk, but sugar is my specialty.”

Lance moved and opened a cabinet, picking up an apron and tossing it in Keith’s direction. “Dress up, kitten, I’m not letting you get my clothes dirty.”

“Kitten?” Keith asked while tying the apron around his body.

Lance blushed again but replied, “Don’t worry, I’ll still call you Mullet.”

“Then you wouldn't mind me still calling you an asshole,” Keith remarked, but it didn’t have any of his usual bite.

Instead of insulting Keith back, Lance just chuckled. It grew until it was contagious, and Keith found himself giving a small laugh. The two looked at each other and stopped for a second- then all hope was lost. Soon they were both boisterously laughing, feeding off of each other's smiles, rolling on their sides, and hiccuping for more breath. Keith was leaning heavily against the counter to keep himself up, hand covering his stomach as it ached from the fit. Lance was full-blown on the floor, his laughs now nothing but desperate breaths for air. It took a solid three minutes until the two could look at each other without rolling back over.

“God, I haven’t laughed that hard since Pidge tried skateboarding and fell flat on their face.”

Keith would have laughed again if there was any air left in his lungs. What were they even laughing about at this point? Keith reached out a hand towards Lance. Lance grabbed it and Keith hoisted him back up in a standing position. The two stared at each other for a second longer than normal, exchanging smiles and wide, watery, eyes.

Lance coughed awkwardly and slipped his hand out of Keith's. Keith swore that he could feel a tingling from where Lance had touched him.

“I’ll pull up a recipe.” Lance decided, whipping out his phone and letting his smile fall into a concentrated line.

Keith merely nodded, a strand of hair falling in front of his face. He reached for a hair tie on his wrist and tied his hair up in a high pony to keep it away while he baked.

“This is going to take about an hour but we can definitely-” Lance stopped whatever he was saying and squeaked. “Uhh…” He stammered, looking at Keith.

“What?” Keith asked. Did he have something on his face?

“You uh... You put your hair up.”

“Yeah?”

“It looks… good.” Lance finished, immediately looking back towards his phone afterward.

Keith blushed, a small smile playing on his lips. He didn’t particularly care about his hair, but he felt oddly good after Lance complimented him. Keith realized that he felt better today than he had in awhile, and all he had done was hang out with Lance.

Over the course of the next hour, Keith watched Lance closely and learned a lot.

Even without music playing, Lance always moved his hips and bobbed his head as though he could always hear music. He had a tendency to stick his fingers in the batter and lick it for no reason other than to feed his sweet tooth. Lance was also surprisingly patient with Keith's lack of baking experience. Apparently cracking an egg without getting the shell in the batter was harder than Keith thought, and baking was surprisingly really involved. He would have to help Shiro cook more often.

“Carajo!” Lance cursed as he pulled the pan from the oven.

Keith perked up from the side and wondered aloud, “do you speak Spanish?”

Lance set the pan onto the top of the stove and pulled out the cake to cool. Taking off his oven mitts, he turned to Keith and raked a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I was born in Cuba.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. That explained where Lance’s tan skin came from. “Do you miss it?” He wondered aloud.

Lance chuckled softly, but there was a melancholy echo in it. “My family moved to Florida when I entered high school, so I don’t remember it as much as I should. More than Cuba, I just miss my family.”

Keith’s eyebrows scrunched in curiosity. “Tell me about them.” He said.

Lance’s blue eyes shot up, “You sure? I tend to talk a lot, and it’ll be boring for you.”

“We have time to kill before the Castella cools.” Keith pointed out, gesturing for Lance to continue.

“Well first there’s mi mama,” Lance crossed his arms and shook his head fondly, “She’s short, only mi papa is tall, but man can she command a room. Then there's Marco and Lisa, both my older brothers. They’re the competitive two. Veronica and Rachel are both my older sister’s and Lisa is my sister-in-law, who let me use their skincare products. There's my niece and nephew, a pair of twins that are turning ten this year. I helped raise them, and I am definitely their favorite out of the family. Mi papa works a lot, but whenever he came home he would always listen to us talk about school. I just miss going home to them and having those chats, you know?”

Keith did not, in fact, know what that was like. All he knew was that Lance’s whole demeanor changed whenever he talked about his family. His eyes softened, voice picked up in an excited manner.

“They sound amazing, I get why you would miss them,” Keith offered.

“They are.” Lance shook his head a little and his usual smirk returned. “How about you and Shiro?” He asked.

Keith’s eyes shifted towards the floor. “We aren’t related by blood.”

Lance dropped his mouth in a little ‘oh’ before shifting uncomfortably. Keith was used to this reaction, and he didn’t like bringing the conversation down. But something about Lance made Keith want to share more.

“After my parents died, he took me in. He puts up with a lot of my shit, so I’m grateful for him. He’s like a brother to me.”

Lance nodded, a hand under his chin as he pondered the new information. “Why do you get into trouble, then?” He asked.

Keith knew that Lance meant no harm, but he couldn't help the defensive scowl that reflexively covered his face. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

With a nod, Lance took a step forward and threw his arms out wide. Keith looked at him curiously, confused as to what he was doing.

“It’s a hug, you idiot.”

Keith blinked for a second before stepping forward into Lance’s arms. It was one of the most awkward experiences of his life. Which is saying something, considering he had to have “the Talk” after he already knew he was gay. Shiro still laughed about the uncomfortable look on Keith’s face to this day.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s back and Keith just stood there, offering a single pat in return for the favor. He leaned forward a little more, and soon Keith had rested his entire head in the crook of Lance’s neck, losing himself to the overwhelming smell and warmth of Lance. God, when was the last time he had a hug?

Lance chuckled a little when Keith started to hum, “You’re a soft one, aren’t you, Kitten?” Lance whispered.

Keith immediately pulled back and earned himself a whine from Lance. “That’s not a bad thing!” Lance assured Keith. “You remind me of my younger nephews.”

Keith just scowled a little more, embarrassed that Lance had seen this side of him. Honestly, Keith was shocked that Lance was still tolerating Keith, all Keith had done was insulted him, forced himself onto him, and crashed at his place.

“Let’s just pack up the cake,” Keith muttered.

“I really like baking with you, I do,” Lance said while pulling out a knife, “but after this, we really need to do that project.”

Keith nodded in agreement while taking the knife and cutting the edges of the cake, wrapping plastic around it to bring over to Shiro’s later. Shiro should get home from his classes at one since he had signed up for all morning lessons. He figured that by the time Lance and he finished the project and Keith got a home, Shiro would be walking through the door. The cake was put in the fridge and the two boys moved to the living room to work on the project, keeping a healthy distance between each other as they worked. Keith was happy for the space, otherwise he was sure he wouldn’t be able to focus at all. After fifteen minutes of arguing over a book and another hour of actually working, the pair were finally able to complete the project. It was short and simple and reflected Lance’s bubbly personality, which made Keith smile a little to himself.

With breakfast eaten and the project complete, there was no reason for Keith to stay any longer. He knew that it was best to go talk to Shiro, but Keith felt as if when he left, he’d never be able to experience such a peaceful morning again. He was still in Lance’s clothes and should probably change, but neither of the two commented on it. Instead, Keith grabbed his dirty clothes and Lance put them in a bag for him to carry back to Shiro’s place. Keith slowly dragged himself to the front door, sighing as he took in the way Lance stood in the kitchen in his pajamas, hair ruffled and smile bright.

He turned away, making to leave.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance called as Keith opened the front door.

“Yeah?” Keith cursed himself for how high his voice seemed to be.

“Would you maybe...wanna do this again sometime?”

Keith blinked a few times. Glanced down to his cake and then back at Lance.

“You don’t have to! I know I talk a lot so you were probably bored, but Hunk and I always love the company and-”

“I’d like that.” Keith interrupted, prompting Lance to blush. “If you’d have me.”

Lance nodded again, and Keith found himself mirroring the action.

“Okay then… see ya.” He awkwardly waved a small goodbye.

“Good luck with Shiro!” Lance called as Keith slipped out the door and into the hallway.

Keith was always scared to face Shiro, fearing that he wouldn’t be able to say the right thing and would ruin their relationship. But after meeting with Lance, after realizing that for the entire morning of his bright smile, he hadn’t felt the overbearing sense of dread and defeat of usual. Instead, he felt ready to face Shiro.

* * *

The twenty-minute walk only solidified Keith’s determination to make things right with Shiro. Using the spare key Shiro had given him, he opened the red door into their place and stepped inside.

Shiro shot up from their couch the second he spotted Keith and began his lecture. “Keith, where have you been? You told me that-”

Keith held up a hand, “Sit down at the” He said, gesturing at their kitchen table.

“Keith, I know you don’t like listening to me, but you can’t just keep on-”

“Shiro,” Keith said, placing his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “I know. I’m sorry. Please sit down and we can talk.”

Shiro eyed Keith closely, this was the first time Keith suggested talking. With a suspicious squint, Shiro nodded slowly and plopped himself down into a chair, eyes following Keith as he moved to the kitchen. Without showing Shiro, Keith unwrapped the cake and cut it up into slices. He boiled Shiro's favorite green tea and sliced up some fresh fruit, something Lance had suggested earlier. Keith walked back over to the table and placed the two cups of tea down, avoiding Shiro’s focused gaze. After retreating back to the kitchen and grabbing the cake slices and a few napkins, Keith sat down beside Shiro.

“It’s a Castella.” Keith’s demeanor finally lost some of its confidence under Shiro’s gaze. “A classmate helped me bake it, Hunk’s roommate.”

“Keith, this is really thoughtful-”

“No, it’s not.”

Shiro stopped reaching for his tea. Keith raised his voice a lot, let his temper get the best of him, but this time it was different. Keith didn’t sound mad at Shiro, he sounded… ashamed.

“It’s not thoughtful, not after everything you’ve done for me.” Keith continued. He stared into the table, not willing to look at Shiro’s face. “The accident was hard on both of us, but you still took me in and stayed with me. And I’ve just been a dick.”

“Keith, it’s okay-”

“I’m sorry, Shiro!” Keith cut in, finally looking up. Shiro’s eyes were wide, and then they softened, the love there so obvious that Keith felt himself flinch. “For uh… for making you worry and for any eggshells in the cake.”

Shiro chuckled a little, taking a fork and diving in for a bite. Keith did the same thing and found the cake to be surprisingly good. He’d have to tell Lance about how good it turned out.

“You missed classes again today to make this.” Shiro pointed out.

“I did.”

“I have to be at the Garrison so I can’t monitor you, but I was thinking of sitting in for one of your classes.”

Keith nodded, knowing that this wasn't up for debate. “Which one?” He wondered.

“English.”

Of fucking course. Keith stuffed another piece of cake into his mouth, chewing angrily.

“And Keith?”

He looked up where Shiro was smiling at him. “The cake tastes great.”

Despite having food in his mouth, Keith smiled. Shiro chuckled to himself and took a sip of his tea. He seemed more relaxed than he had been in a while, shoulders loose, and a faint smile present. All it took was an apology. Keith had been so worried about saying the wrong thing that he had ignored Shiro and made everything worse, but of course all it took was an apology to make Shiro feel better.

Keith had lost a lot of people in his life, but Shiro had stayed. And now he was building a connection with Lance. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve them, but Keith couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat created: Voltron
> 
> Legendary Blue: Party at ours Sunday, come prepared to get wasted!  
> Gremlin: I am not getting wasted on a Sunday night.  
> Legendary Blue: Party at ours Saturday, come prepared to get WASTED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, but with the whole gang together. Also, Keith just wants another hug (he honestly wants more than just a hug… but patience yields focus. This chapter got way too out of control and is all over the place, so sorry about that mates. And I thought I should clear up the ages:
> 
> Keith, Lance, and Hunk are all 19 and are sophomores.  
> Pidge is 17 and is a Freshman.  
> Allura is 25, she’s still going to school and she has to teach a class for credit.  
> Shiro is 24, He’s aiming for a P.hD and will be in school for a while longer.  
> Matt is 24 and is also in school for a higher degree.

Lance stood in his apartment lost in thought. His hands absently raked through his light brown hair as he thought about Keith.

And, oh shit, Keith was more than just pretty.

Lance did two laps around their apartment, his mind racing with the way Keith looked in a ponytail, how dimples appeared when he laughed hard enough, how good he looked in Lance’s clothes that were too big for him. But it was more than that, Lance realized with a fluttering stomach. It was how Keith snuggled into Lance while they hugged, as though Keith had never had one before. It was how hopeful Keith looked when he suggested baking an apology cake for Shiro. They still argued, if working on the project was any indication, but it was friendly. It was banter that only excited Lance’s competitive nature.

 _Fuck, Pidge was right._ Lance thought. He just may be falling for Keith, and hard.

And he couldn't stop replaying that night at the party, how Keith had smiled, how his hair felt, his lips, his dick rubbing against his bare thigh… Lance had to feign innocence when Keith confronted him. Since Keith obviously didn't mean it. Lance had found Keith kissing someone else seconds after, and he started the conversation apologizing for doing it. But Lance could have sworn that Keith’s dick was half hard when he walked inside the bathroom.

“Is he gone?” Hunk called from the entryway.

Lance snapped out of his reverie, turning to see Hunk close the door behind him.

“Yeah, we’re alone.”

There was a clatter when Hunk tossed his keys on the side table.

“Did you two fight again?” Hunk prompted, setting down his backpack and sitting on the couch.

Lance sat next to him, tucking his legs under his arm and sighing.

“No, we just hung out,” Lance confessed. Hunk quirked a brow, prompting Lance to expand. “We baked a cake for Shiro and then did homework. And I may have invited him back over.”

“Gosh darn it, Lance!” Hunk outbursts, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“I don’t think he’s as bad as you think! But if it makes you that upset then-”

“No, no.” Hunk said with a weak smile. “I just lost twenty bucks to Pidge. Man, I was sure Keith would have stormed out at one point. But it went so well that you invited him back?”

“Why do you two always bet on me out of everyone?” Lance wondered.

“You’re the predictable one,” Hunk prompted.

Lance huffed. He couldn’t have been that predictable if Hunk was out of twenty bucks.

“But I’m cool with Keith coming back over,” Hunk continued, “Just as long as you don’t do something stupid and set him off.”

“Please, that was one time!” Lance defended, earning a knowing stare from Hunk. “It’s not like I do it on purpose, Keith can just be such a dick.”

“Well then maybe the next time he comes over, you should also bring Shiro as a buffer.”

“That's a great idea!” Lance stood excitedly, walking in circles in front of Hunk. “We can invite everyone over this Sunday!” Lance proclaimed, a smile wide on his face. “Matt, Pidge, Shiro, Keith, you and me obviously.”

“That sounds… like I need to go to the store and get more nacho ingredients.” Hunk thought aloud, already planning the menu.

Lance hopped up and clapped his hands. “I’ll text everyone!”

He whipped out his phone, got Shiro and Keith’s number from Pidge, and then created a new group chat.

Chat created: Voltron

<Legendary Blue> _Party at ours Sunday, come prepared to get wasted!_

<Gremlin> _I am not getting wasted on a Sunday night._

<Legendary Blue> _Party at ours Saturday, come prepared to get WASTED!_

<Space Dad> _Am I supposed to be in this chat?_

<Mullet> _Is this mandatory?_

<Hug King> _You guys don’t have to come but, yes, you are all invited._

<Legendary Blue> _Excuse you! Attendance is mandatory! Hunk is making his famous nachos…_

<Gremlin> _I’m there._

<Space Dad> _Keith and I will be there._

<Mullet> _Who said I’d go?_

<Space Dad> _I'm sitting next to you, I saw how your face lit up when you read the invite._

<Legendary Blue> _Awww is Keithy-boy excited to see me again ;)_  
<Legendary Blue> _...Keith?_

<Space Dad> _Sorry, Lance, he’s running a lap around the kitchen after throwing his phone across the room. But we’ll definitely be there._

<Hug King> _Pidge, I owe you twenty dollars._

<Gremlin> _I accept payment in snacks and money. Pleasure doing business._

<Mullet> _You guys all suck._

Lance laughed, looking over to where Hunk was chuckling into his phone as well.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Lance decided through a wide smile.

Hunk could only agree.

* * *

Lance had made it a habit to be ten minutes early to English. He told Hunk that he’s just trying to be a better student, but Hunk seemed to know he spends that extra ten minutes talking with Keith. It was Thursday, and Lance had a hard time thinking about anything but the upcoming party and the emo kitten.

Immediately upon entering the classroom, Lance froze.

“Uh… Shiro?” Lance asked, glancing at where Shiro was sitting in a spare chair next to Allura’s desk.

Shiro looked up from a textbook of his own and offered a small smile in his direction. “I’m here to mentor Keith,” He explained.

Lance nodded skeptically, making his way to the back where Keith had his head buried in his folded arms. Plopping his stuff down, Lance prompted, “So this is a thing.”

“Fuck off.” Keith drawled, though it was muffled in his sweatshirt.

“I’m just saying, I almost failed basic geometry sophomore year of high school, but not even that was bad enough to warrant a family member-”

“I will eat all of Hunk’s nachos and take the biggest shit at your place if you don't shut the fuck up right now.” Keith looked up, glaring at Lance.

Lance laughed, thinking that Keith looked like a pouting toddler in his oversized black hoodie and uncombed hair.

“As long as you're there, I’ll be happy,” Lance winked.

Keith groaned. “It’s too early for you to be this cheesy.”

“If you think this is bad, you should see me the morning after a good fuc-”

“Good morning, class!” Allura entered the class.

Lance took a moment to take in Keith’s blushing face, gave himself a mental high-five, and then looked up to Allura. Blushy Keith was the best. Allura wore another pencil skirt, black this time, and a light pink silky blouse that complimented her darker skin tone. He wondered if anyone else noticed how Allura just seemed to glow even in a common classroom. Lance scanned the other students but found that most were either spacing out or getting out their notes.

Well, all of them seemed distracted, except…

“Keith,” Lance whispered.

“What,” Keith groaned back.

“I think you have more to worry about than your brother being in your class.”

“What?” Keith looked up, genuine concern lacing his eyes.

“He just might date your teacher, too,” Lance said with a smirk, gesturing to where Shiro had fixed his posture and gave his full attention to Allura, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, God,” Keith said, eyes blown wide as he watched the scene unfold.

Allura walked to her desk and gave a small nod and smile to Shiro. Shiro smiled back and lifted his arm to rest against her desk, only to knock over a pencil cup, sending markers flying across the floor. The class froze and watched as Shiro scrambled to pick everything up, clearing his throat and giving a curt nod for Allura to continue. Allura laughed into her hand and then turned back towards her class and started the lesson.

“Wow,” was all Lance could say.

“I think my entire college experience was just ruined,” Keith tagged on.

They both fell into silence so they could listen to Allura (Lance noticed that Shiro was also taking notes on what she said).

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Keith asked Lance quietly, his face remaining forward.

“He’s your brother, if anything I should be asking you-”

“The fact he’s pining for Allura.” Lance turned towards Keith and noticed that he was nervously twirling his pencil around his fingers. “Are you going to be okay with that?”

Lance smiled a little. Without looking away from Keith, he answered truthfully, “yeah, I think I can handle it.”

Keith glanced up at that, a curious look on his face. “Good.” Was all he said.

The two both blushed and Lance couldn't help but wonder if they looked as bad as Shiro did with Allura.

 _Except this was different,_ Lance told himself, _Keith didn’t want him like that_. The only advances Keith made was for Lance’s body, and even then it was only because Keith was an affectionate drunk. The two-faced forward again, Lance catching Shiro’s gaze. Keith shifted in his chair and Lance realized that Keith’s thigh had been pressed against his the whole time. Lance froze at Shiro’s suggestive smirk. Clearing his throat, Lance gracefully scooted away from Keith and pointedly avoided Shiro's gaze.

Lance got the feeling that for the remainder of the lesson, he wouldn’t be able to focus on English at all.

* * *

Saturday finally came. Lance and Keith gave a successful presentation on Friday, Allura giving them an approving nod and Shiro smiling at his younger brother with pride. A couple weeks had passed since the Grindr accident and Lance was feeling exceptionally comfortable standing next to Keith in front of the class- he hadn’t felt nervous for the presentation, just eager to show Keith what he could do. While Keith and Lance filed out of the classroom, they both shared a private smile after noticing Shiro chatting with Allura and writing down what appeared to be a phone number.

On Saturday, Hunk and Lance made sure to clean the entire apartment. Lance wouldn’t admit it was because Keith was coming over, but for the first time in months, he was even sure to clean his room (though not under his bed- he wasn’t sure what was under there anymore). With the nachos waiting to be put in the oven, controllers set out by the couch, and glasses for alcohol, the pair were ready to host.

Lance heard Pidge and Matt come first, strolling in without knocking and greeting Hunk with a warming hello. Lance was thankful he didn’t have to move from looking at himself in his room’s mirror to let them in. He had put on his favorite blue tank top and light blue jeans, had brushed his hair and moisturized his face, and he felt good. Maybe not as hot as Keith in a crop top ( _bad comparison_ , Lance cursed himself, _don’t think of that now_ ), but definitely not bad. There was a knock on the door soon after, to which Hunk promptly opened. Sending himself a wink and finger guns in the mirror, Lance left his room and joined the others in the kitchen.

Keith wore his usual black t-shirt that hugged his arms too close, and a pair of black ripped jeans with a chain coming out of the pocket. Lance froze, swallowing hard as he stared Keith down. Keith finally looked up at him. The pair froze as they took each other in, eyes raking up and down.

“Lance, would you like a beer?” Hunk asked while opening a can for himself.

“Sure,” Lance replied, not looking away.

Shiro cleared his throat and stepped forward to extend a hand towards Lance. “I don’t think we've formally met,” He said, shaking his hand. “I’m Shiro.”

Lance looked at Shiro and smirked, “Yeah, you’re the man pining for Allura.”

“What?” Shiro squawked, “She’s lovely, but I wouldn’t-”

“You could just stop coming to my classes, then.” Keith interrupted.

Shiro gave Keith a stare that made Lance finally understand why Keith called him “Space Dad”.

“And you could just show up to class and do all your work.” Shiro leveled.

Keith rolled his eyes and Lance smiled at their interaction. It was nice, watching how Keith interacted with the people who were important to him- he was glad the cake had worked out.

“I got the game running, let’s play!” Pidge called from the couch.

Lance, Matt, Shiro, and Pidge all squeezed onto their tiny couch. Keith sat on the floor and Hunk rested in his chair after putting the nachos in the oven, everyone agreeing that the cook for the night deserved first choice seating-wise.

“So Mullet,” Lance egged, “you as bad at MarioKart as you are with Grindr matches?”

“Keith is going to kick your butt, dude.” Matt said.

“Who do you think taught Matt all he knows?” Pidge quipped, an anticipating smile stretching on their face.

Lance scoffed, “sure Keith did. As far as I’m concerned, you two came out of the womb knowing how to play.”

“Is he always like this?” Keith asked Pidge.

“A cocky loser with great energy and hyper-competitiveness? Yes,” they replied.

Everyone laughed but Lance, who wondered if anyone else had noticed the complement in the middle of Pidge’s statement. Even their insults seemed to be formulated as to not make someone too mad… what a scheming gremlin.

Matt, Pidge, Keith, and Lance were the first group to play. Shiro and Matt caught up with each other, and Hunk worked on all the snacks, commenting on the game from the kitchen. Lance wasn't going to pretend as though he could beat Pidge again. But he sure as heck wasn't going to let a Mullet-wearing, bad-assing, emo soft kitten beat him in his own home. Lance pulled into first during the final lap, giving a triumphant cheer. Pidge cursed at a red shell hitting them, prompting a snicker from Matt. The innocent sound of background music was peppered with sharp curses from the group, all lost in their determination to win.

There, the finish line. Lance zoomed ahead, smirk spreading across his face. Finally, he had beaten the devil siblings and showed Keith who’s house it was.

“Fuck!” Lance yelled, his car spinning out of control after being hit by a red shell.

Keith drove past him, crossing the finished line first. Then Pidge, followed by Matt closely behind. Lance finished in sixth.

“I was in first in the last lap!” Lance complained.

“And I was in first by the end of the last lap,” Keith remarked slyly.

“This is a terrible game.” He pouted, crossing his arms and glaring into the TV screen where everyone’s character’s (except Lance’s) bounced up and down in mockery, trophies floating over their heads.

Keith turned to Lance, setting his controller down and giving that infuriating smirk.

“Maybe you’re just a terrible driver,” he remarked.

Lance was not having this, NOPE! He may not be the best, but to lose to Mullet?! Lance just could not leave it be. “Wanna go again, Mullet? No items, only standard karts and medium characters. Real racing.”

“You do realize that out of the two of us, I’m the only one with a real license, right?”

“That means shit in MarioKart!”

“Doesn’t it? I did just win.” The two stared each other down, Keith smiling coily and Lance somehow pouting and glaring at the same time.

“Wow.” Pidge said, prompting the two to stop bickering and glance at them.

“And you said they haven't fucked yet?” Matt muttered not so quietly to Pidge.

“I wonder what would happen if we got alcohol in their system…” They pondered, standing to bring over the harder liquor.

Lance blushed and Keith turned away. He hated to admit it, but Lance was skeptical about getting Keith too drunk- the last time that happened, Lance had to look at Keith making out with some stranger. But he knew it wasn’t his call to make, and he honestly did want everyone else to be totally wasted, so he just looked to the raven-haired boy to see what he would do.

Keith looked to Shiro, who seemed to be debating something in his head. “Yes, Keith you may have some. But only if you monitor yourself and listen to me when I try to take you back home.”

Keith’s smirk turned sinister as he let out a “hell yeah”, standing to pour himself a shot of Vodka.

It became very clear very quickly that Lance was not playing around when he said they would all get wasted. Even before starting their game of Never Have I Ever, Lance made all participants take two shots.

Shiro got a pass and a cup of tea since he was the driver.

“I’ll go first!” Lance proclaimed, already feeling the familiar lightness of alcohol pulsing through his veins.

“We know,” Pidge, Matt, Hunk, and Keith said all at the same time.

“I am NOT predictable!” Lance shouted, hastily continuing before anyone could disagree. If there was anyone who was easy to read, it was Keith. “Ok! Never have I ever… given a blowjob in a bathroom stall.”

He sent a smirk towards Keith, who was the only person to take a sip of his beer. Perhaps it was only luck, but Lance liked to think he was finally starting to understand Keith and his angsty ways.

“Guess that makes it my turn,” Keith said, taking a minute to think about what to say. “Never have I ever fondled a girl’s chest.” He suggested with a triumphant smirk.

Lance, Hunk, and Shiro all took sips. Hunk looked really shy as he took a sip (which prompted Lance to immediately congratulate him for getting together with Shay), while Shiro just looked downright uncomfortable that he was doing this in front of Keith.

“Wait, Matt?” Lance asked, noticing that he hadn't done anything.

“Virgin, through and through,” Pidge quipped, taking a sip of their beer just for the heck of it.

“Good for you, man. Saving yourself for someone special, I like that.” Hunk tacked on.

“Thanks, man.” Matt replied.

“Ok…. everyone chug their drink in cheers for Matt’s innocence!”

“Cheers!”

Glasses clinked, alcohol was drained, and soon the party had refilled their glasses and heads were beginning to roll from shoulder to shoulder. For this next round, everyone had shots in front of them instead of beers (Lance said beer would have taken too long).

“Hunk, go!”

“Ok, ummm,” Hunk placed a hand under his chin in thought, “never have I ever shared a home with a sibling.”

Matt and Pidge took the shot, cheering each other on. Lance took a sip and let himself get lost in memories of living with his family warming his chest more than the alcohol. Shiro looked at Keith with uncertainty, and Kieth looked down at his shot, rubbing his fingers tentatively around the rim. There was a terse silence as the boy’s eyes flicker from his hands to his glass. Everyone watched as Keith looked up to Shiro’s eyes, gave one firm nod, and drained the shot.

“Keith…” Shiro said, voice cracking.

“What? You already know you’re like a brother to me.” Keith remarked, smile blinding as he faced Shiro with softer eyes than Lance had ever seen.

“I think…” Shiro sniffled a little, “I think I need to use the bathroom.”

Shiro promptly stood and set his tea down before leaving, hand rubbing his running nose and breathing uneven.

“Is he going to be okay?” Pidge asked.

Matt shrugged, eyes wandering around the room in a daze, “He’s probably just crying out of happiness right now. I'll calm him- if Keith went, he may never calm down and melt into a puddle of joyful goo.”

“Makes sense,” Lance quipped.

Matt stood, excused himself from the game, and wandered over to the bathroom to have a heart-to-heart with his childhood friend. Keith was still smiling and glancing towards where Shiro had taken off.

“I’m kind of hungry,” Pidge muttered to themselves.

“Oh shit, the Nachos!” Hunk shot up and ran to the kitchen, pulling out Nachos that were just brown at the edges.

“They’re ruined!” He proclaimed in abstolute (drunken) distress.

Pidge stood and hurried to the kitchen, and after inspecting them, they picked a handful up and shoved it into their mouth. The cheese stretched softly and chips crunched perfectly, prompting a blissful sigh from their mouth.

“I don’t know how you do it, Hunk, but these somehow taste even better than usual,” they praised.

“Really?” Hunk asked, eyes blown wide.

“Yeah, you need to write down whatever you did differently like... Right now.” Pidge pushed up their glasses.

The two were then busy trying to figure out what Hunk had done differently, a task that would have been much simpler three shots ago. Pidge was mumbling something about the cow used to make the cheese, and Hunk was wondering if the inside of the oven being cleaned had anything to do with it. Together the two were quite humorous to watch, and Lance was more than eager to see what they came up with.

Lance looked to Keith, who was still sitting on the floor, and then to the now empty spot next to him.

“Your skinny ass must be hurting by now,” Lance invited Keith up to the couch, patting his hand down on the cushion beside him.

“Your skinny dick must get jealous of your how big of a dick your personality is,” Keith shot back, taking a minute to stand up and gain his balance, then popping himself beside Lance.

Like, really close to Lance.

Lance gulped and would have moved away from where Keith had his thighs pressed up against Lance’s if it didn’t feel so good- if the mere brush of their jeans rubbing against each other didn’t leave Lance craving more.

“So uh…” He said elegantly, eyes struggling to focus, “Wanna keep playing?”

Keith merely shrugged and offered a small, “sure.”

“Okay.. never have I ever worn a mullet.”

“That’s totally unfair, it’s not a mullet.” Keith refused to drink, sending a quick glare in Lance’s direction.

Lance hummed, “Fine, fine. Never have I ever gotten caught with alcohol so many times that my brother had to intervene in my school life.”

“Fuck you,” Keith chuckled a little while drowning the shot. He filled it with Tequila this time, but he held his liquor better than Lance thought. “It is a lot more fun drinking with friends, though…” Keith trailed off, prompting Lance to smile.

Lance was three shots and one beer in, a good buzz running through him but he wasn’t completely drunk. Keith was four shots and a two beers in, and his head had fallen onto Lance’s shoulder and his eyes fluttered open and close. Lance hummed a little and prayed that Keith didn’t notice.

“Never have I ever been the biggest cockblock at one of Rolo’s parties.” Keith whispered into the shell of Lance's ear.

Lance’s eyes shot open and he wondered if he heard correctly… did Keith honestly believe that Lance was in the wrong that night? He did his best to look down at Keith, “you were drunk, dude. I did you a favor.”

“You also blocked me from that other guy.” Keith was rambling, not registering the rising anger in Lance’s demeanor. “God getting laid by him would have been good.”

Lance stood abruptly. He was just getting past the fact that Keith had only wanted Lance’s body because he was drunk- he didn’t need Keith flauntering about how good some other guy would have been. It made Lance feel so replaceable, and soon his anger was seething through his teeth.

“Dude.” He said with an edge, “I did you a favor, if anything you owe me a thank you.”

“Pshhh, what? If you wanted a thank you, then you shouldn’t have stopped us kissing.”

“Keith, I was being your friend. You weren’t in your right state of mind, and I was.”

Keith’s head fell back onto his shoulder and he muttered: “All you had to do was give me your body… then we could have felt good… I just want to be together...”

“Is all you want my body?” Lance’s voice had risen, prompting Shiro and Matt to peer from around the corner and Hunk and Pidge to turn from their notes and stare.

“I mean, you do have a nice body…”

Yeah, Keith was obviously drunk, if his slur and inability to focus on Lance’s face was any indication, but to only want Lance for his body? It was like Keith had smacked his insecurities into his face, toying with his emotions without an ounce of shame

“What the fuck man, I though we were friends.” Lance was biting down on his lip in distress, hard enough to break the skin.

Keith looked up at that, his brows furrowed in that adorable way he does when he gets confused, “Aren’t we?”

Lance shook his head, unable to deal with this right now. He should have known- to Keith, a friend was no one but a quick fuck. Of course, Lance was so _stupid_. He stormed past Keith's confused daze, past Hunk and Pidge’s concerned stares, past Shiro and Matt’s wide eyes, and slammed the door to his room shut.

Lance knew he did the right thing stopping him and Keith that night, why couldn't Keith just see that? Had Lance been wrong when he thought there was more than his body that Keith was into? The amount of times Keith blushed, how small he looked when asking help making a cake, how playful their banter had gotten… Lance’s head was spinning from his stress and the alcohol, and soon he found himself standing from his bed and pacing circles into his carpet.

Lance was such an _idiot_.

* * *

“Keith, you have to go apologize to him.” Shiro came up and said, shoving a glass of water into Keith’s hand. He promptly chugged it and willed his head to stop hurting so much.

“What? Why? He was the one who said we weren’t friends.” He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes like a teenager. Which, thankfully, Shiro knew how to deal with, having been with Keith when he was a teen.

“You said you only wanted him for his body, that’s obviously not true to everyone here but him, so go and apologize.”

Keith flopped down into the cushion and groaned into a pillow. “I meant that since we’re already friends, I also want his body.”

Shiro sighed, “You meant like boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends?” Keith tilted his head to the side. “I’d never considered that… I just want to spend time with him, I want him to hug me and tell me about his day, make fun of Shiro acting like an idiot in front of Allura…” He was rambling now but he couldn't stop the alcohol from making his tongue slip. Shiro promptly got another glass of water and Keith drank it eagerly.

“That means you like him, you idiot,” Pidge said from the kitchen, earning a jab in the stomach from Matt.

“Really?” He looked to Shiro, who gave a soft smile and a nod.

“I like Lance?” Keith posed it as a question, testing it out on his tongue. He admitted it one more time, this time sounding more confident, “I like Lance.”

The second time he said it, it was as though an entire group of hippos stampeded across his chest, he felt excited- alive- it felt right.

“I’m glad you’re finally realizing, but Lance is still locked in his bedroom having a mini meltdown,” Hunk said from the sidelines, honestly impressed with the pair’s horrendous miscommunication. Keith’s eyes got impossibly wide, the alcohol clearing out of his head.

“I need to talk to him,” Keith proclaimed aloud.

“The kid’s learning,” Matt said, earning a proud smile from Shiro.

“It’s always better to work things out rather than avoid them, Keith,” Shiro said with a confident nod, a hand extended out to help Keith up.

Keith grabbed it and yanked himself up, promptly walking over to the blue door that Lance had disappeared behind. He gave a soft knock, but got nothing in response.

He tried again but this time called out, “Lance? I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Lance called from the other side.

It didn't sound like he was crying, but rather... Lance sounded mad. Keith turned back to the living space where everyone was waving their hands, telling him to keep going. Keith nodded and then glared, the company taking that as cue for the to busy themselves with eating more nachos and making ideal chat.

“Can I come in? I don't want to do this with a door between us.”

There was a breath of silence that hung in the air. Keith did his best to stand up straight and blink the blurriness from his eyes. Slowly, like a wounded animal crawling back to its owner, the door creaked open and revealed Lance’s face.

Keith pushed forward and stepped into his room. He didn't look around, just turned to Lance, giving him his full attention.

“I’m sorry.” Keith breathed, praying he could convey an ounce of the desperation he was feeling.

Lance scoffed, closing the door and leaning against it in forced casualness. “I heard you the first time. Sorry for what?”

“For being an asshole at your cheesy pickup lines, kissing you at that party and kissing that other guy-”

“So now you regret it? And you say this only minutes after calling me a cockblock.” Lance scoffed and shook his head, eyes falling to the floor. His voice was sharp, pointed- and it stabbed Keith. “What do you want, Keith? I’m not going to fuck you, so you might as well leave now.”

“No, Lance, that’s not what I meant.” Keith definitely messed up the conversation back there- he hadn’t meant to make Lance sound like some toy, something either helping Keith by fuking him or by getting out of his way so Keith could fuck others.

“Then what did you mean?” Lance rolled his eyes.

“I meant that I wanna… like… hug you?”

Lance clicked his tongue and his voice got scarcely quiet. “Innuendos right now, seriously?”

“What no, I just-”

“No, I get it. You're touch-deprived and will take anyone when you're drunk.”

“Lance, that’s not-”

“I just wish you’d see that maybe you're worth more than that, I’m worth more than that, but all you do is-”

Keith surged forward, pressing their lips together to get Lance to shut up. He pulled back just an inch and saw how wide Lance’s eyes had gotten, surprise and something else unreadable lacing his features.

“I like you, you idiot.” Keith whispered, eyes flickering down to Lance’s lips and then back to his impossibly blue eyes.

“You’re drunk again, get off me.” Lance’s eyes had turned dark, a glare so fierce that Keith did step back. Lance leaned as far into the wall as he could, avoiding all possible contact with Keith.

“Lance, I mean it.” Keith pleaded, not willing to break their stare.

“Stop toying with me!” Lance reached out and pushed Keith back, sending him stumbling to regain his balance. Keith looked up, mouth open in shock, “You turned me down the first time we matched, then just started kissing random dudes the second you stopped making out with me, and now you're telling me you like me just to get into my bed! I can’t… Keith, that’s not what I want.”

The two stared at each other, chests heaving. Keith felt that swell of tears building up again, but he wouldn’t let himself cry. He couldn't cry, not when Lance looked at him like that. As though Keith had hurt him, as though Keith being with anyone else hurt Lance more than anything else-

Lance cared for Keith.

And Keith... Keith didn’t know how to deal with that, so he took a slow step forward again, carefully reaching the doorknob behind Lance. Mouth inches apart and breaths mingling, Keith pushed open the door and ran out, leaving Lance to scramble for his balance. No, Keith couldn’t run again, Lance cared for him!

Keith turned to say something to Lance, anything, he didn’t know what, but Lance was seething.

“Lance-”

SLAM!

Keith’s mouth was agape as the door slammed shut in front of him, once again.

He's not worth it, right?

Keith stomped into the living room with a fury, silent tears escaping his eyes as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Everyone was twiddling their thumbs in the kitchen awkwardly, obviously having heard the entire exchange.

“Shiro, I’m tired.” Keith whispered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

“Right…” Shiro scratched the back of his head and grabbed one more handful of nachos before continuing, “Well, I guess we should be leaving. The nachos were divine, thank you Hunk. Also, give Lance our gratitude as well.”

Hunk nodded dumbly, “See you, man.” But it sounded far, distant- or maybe it was Keith who was far away.

Then Keith left the apartment, not bothering to check if Shiro was following. He just needed out, out, _out!_

Keith doesn’t remember going down the stairs or walking across pavement. All he knew was that he was sliding into the passenger side of the car and slamming the door behind him. He was sobering up, fighting does that to a person, and he felt like shit- no, he felt like he was shit. Shiro got into the car in silence, starting the engine and pulling out of their parking spot towards home. The sun had set and traffic lights burned into Keith’s hazy vision in a blur of green, yellow, and red. They were strange, the lights that controlled traffic. The lights that controlled their lives. Or was that man?

“Do you care about me?” Keith asked, eyes not tearing away from the window.

Shiro kept his eyes on the road, readjusting his prosthetic arm on the wheel. “What? Keith, you know I love you no matter what.”

“I’m an ass to you.” His breath fogged up the glass but Keith kept his stare outside.

“You can be… difficult sometimes, but you make me really happy, Keith.”

Keith thought back to how Shiro had to go to the bathroom to cry after Keith merely said that he thought they were brothers. Keith had felt… good. Really, really, good. It felt good to make the ones you care about feel good. And the worst feeling in the world? The worst feeling was hurting the people you love.

“What do I have to do? What do I do when someone cares for me?” Keith asked, voice wavering.

Shiro took a moment to breathe and stop for a pedestrian. Keith noticed that they were taking the long way home.

Shiro finally replied: “Well, you accept their love and care for them back.”

“I loved mom and dad.”

“I know.”

“They left. Mom wasn’t supposed to be in the car, but she was.”

“I know.”

“But you’re still here, and you still care about me.”

“More than you could ever know.”

“And I care about you, and I... I care about Lance.”

“Yes, you do.”

Keith sighed as the tears decorated his lashes. He thought back to the past month, about how horrible he felt whenever he ran to a party or slept at someone else’s house just to avoid saying sorry. Then he thought about Lance and how he helped Keith bake a cake with Shiro. How easy it had been to make up with Shiro after talking with Lance, how amazing Keith had felt after making things right with his brother.

“Shiro, we’re going back.”

Shiro glanced at Keith, and while Keith only saw it through the reflection in the window, he almost sobbed at the look of pure pride Shiro was giving him.

“It’s about time.”

* * *

“Hunk, let me in.” Keith was standing in their hallway alone, Shiro having stayed in the car after seeing how determined Keith was to do this himself.

“Lance doesn’t want you in the house right now. I’m sorry, man.” Hunk sounded genuinely torn about having to turn Keith away, and Keith couldn't help but pity the friend caught in the middle.

Making his voice as soft as possible, Keith tried to explain: “I’m here to make it up to him.”

There was a pause on the other side of the door that gave Keith hope. “You won’t storm off this time?”

“I’m not going to leave, even if Lance refuses to talk to me.”

There was a long, heavy sigh accompanied by the sound of locks coming undone. Soon, the door was open and Keith stepped inside the apartment once again, although this time with a clear goal in mind.

Matt and Pidge had gone and the apartment was in the process of being cleaned up, soft music still playing in the background from the party.

“Is he still in his room?” Keith asked, adjusting his grip.

Hunk glanced at what Keith was holding and smiled. “Yeah,” He whispered, “but he doesn’t know I let you in. By the way,” Hunk gestured towards Keith’s hands, “Seems like a good idea. I hope you two make up.”

“Thanks, Hunk.” Keith would have patted Hunk on the shoulder if his hands weren’t full. Instead, he went back down the hall and awkwardly pawed at the door before finally getting a good enough grip to twist the knob and swing the door open.

Lance laid a spread eagle on his bed, face towards the ceiling, and an arm over his face.

“Hunk, is he gone?” Lance’s voice sounded hoarse and Keith wanted nothing more than to hug the boy.

“Unfortunately, no,” Keith answered while stepping towards the edge of the bed.

Lance sat up and stared at Keith. Keith froze for a second, not knowing if it was okay to get into Lance’s personal space.

Lance’s eyes were red, brimmed with tears, but still furiously looking at him.

Then, his gaze dropped to his hands.

“Soft ice cream?” Lance asked in disbelief.

Keith sat down on the edge next to Lance. He handed Lance a cone, the dessert already melting, and took a few licks before continuing. Keith hadn't prepared anything to say, but all he knew was that Lance cared, and so did he. They could make each other happy. But, first, he had to clear some things up: “You know how many times I’ve had a door slammed in my face?” Keith asked, side glancing at Lance, “Do you know what I do afterward? I go on a walk or run, or scream- then I go home. Act like nothing happened, no one will know.”

Keith paused to lick a drip up from his cone.

“You know what you just did?” He continued.

Lance looked puzzled for a second before guessing: “Slam…the door in your face?”

“And what did I do afterwards?”

“You got me soft ice cream.”

“I fucking bought you soft ice cream. I came back and gave you a fucking ice cream.”

Lance felt a ghost of a smile at Keith’s lighter tone, “Why?”

Keith gave a smile of his own and just said what he thought, plain and simple: “Cause you’re different. They... they tossed me out. I let them. I chased distractions, I ran from everything- but you. You, Lance, make me want to turn around and make things right.”

Lance looked up, and the sight made Keith’s eyes widened. Anger no longer resided in those blue eyes- instead it was hopeful, delicate, it was something that Keith wanted to protect no matter what.

“Lance, you bring out the good in me.”

“Keith…”

“And I know I’m an idiot. Tonight... tonight I meant that I wanted all of you. I wanted- I want- your body, yes, but I also want to be your friend. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that I wanted you as my boyfriend. I really like you, Lance. Cheesy pick up lines and all.”

Lance started to cry again, but his breaths were riddled with small chuckles.

“God, who knew you were such a romantic, Keith,” Lance joked.

Keith smiled as well. Shaking his head a little, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him when Lance didn’t immediately shut him down.

“I know, isn’t it horrible?” Keith joked back.

Lance looked and took Keith’s hand into his own, causing Keith’s breath to hitch. “Guess I’m wearing off on you in more ways than one.”

“I’d rather you were rubbing inside of me.” Keith drawled out, falling into their familiar banter.

Lance chuckled to himself and leaned in a little closer, touching their knees and rubbing the back of Keith’s palm. It was awkward, trying to be intimate while one hand held dripping ice cream, but Keith wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“And after I did, you wouldn’t run away?” Lance’s lips parted slightly and Keith found himself leaning forward until their noses touched.

“Fuck me and find out.” Keith never was one for subtlety.

Lance pulled back and stood, leaving a baffled looking Keith on his bed.

“Not tonight, not until you’re 100% sober. Besides, you were an asshole tonight. I’ve been trying to hook up with you since we matched- now it’s your turn to wait.”

“Good thing it’s a Sunday tomorrow.”

“Why?” Lance asked.

“Let’s go on a date,” Keith suggested.

The bed groaned as Keith stood and walked over to Lance, grabbing Lance’s ice cream and dumping both cones into the trash. Walking back over to Lance, he placed his hands around the taller boy’s neck.

“I’d like that,” Lance admitted, slipping his own hands around Keith’s waist.

Keith hummed. “I really like you, Lance.”

“I really like you too, Mullet.”

Keith let out an exasperated yet admiring laugh, earning a smile from Lance.

And then finally, _finally_ , the two connected their lips in a silent promise of more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole ice cream concept was inspired by Lana Del Ray’s song “Salvatore”. 
> 
> Thank you to Ace and Lou for letting me stare into space on call while writing the whole “soft ice cream” scene in my head. Seite il migliore.
> 
> Y’all bring out the best in me, thank you <3.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready?” Keith called.
> 
> “You’re not going to go too fast, are you? ‘Cus like, this is my first time and I don’t know- WAHHHH MULLET I WILL KILL YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy~

“You want ME to get on THAT?” Lance squawked.

“Well, I don’t know any other way you can ride it.” Keith didn't even bother to look back from where he was grabbing his spare helmet.

It was around eleven in the morning and Keith had pulled up to Lances (since he was the only one with a license) with his motorcycle. Lance’s mother had never allowed him near them when he was younger- it was always something to look at from afar and never quite understand. Now, Keith was going to sit him on it. And have him ride it.

“And it’s safe” Lance eyed the red vehicle- there were no seatbelts, no ceiling handles to hang onto, no airbags.

Keith finally turned and handed Lance his helmet.

“It is when you wear one of these,” He commented.

Lance shot Keith a glare but put on the helmet, needing Keith to tie the D-loop under his chin. Keith put his on in one smooth and practiced motion. Then he wandered over to his bike and swung a leg over, straddling it in a way that his ass stuck out and had Lance’s mouth positively watering.

Okay, maybe he wasn't used to motorcycles, but he could sure as hell get used to that view. Keith’s tight black jeans and the cropped leather jacket did nothing to hide how his ass stuck out. Gulping once, Lance wearily wandered over to the bike.

“Hop on.” Keith invited.

Unlike Keith’s smooth mount, Lance struggled to swing his long legs over the back seat and to settle down. The second his feet were off the ground and on the footrests, Lance was sure he was going to tip over and fall. Before he could have a full-fledged panic, Keith’s hands reached back and grabbed his own. A blush crept over Lance's cheeks as his hands were guided to Keith’s side. Lance leaned forward so his thighs pressed into Keith’s. Maybe there was a lot more to motorcycles than Lance had thought.

“Ready?” Keith called.

“You’re not going to go too fast, are you? ‘Cus like, this is my first time and I don’t know- WAHHHH MULLET I WILL KILL YOU!”

The second Keith was straight on the road, he pumped the gas and sent the pair flying.

Keith chuckled and slowed down a little. Lance was full-on hugging Keith at this point, holding on for dear life as he tried to adjust to the wind hitting his helmet and the adrenaline that pumped through his veins. Keith just kept on driving, but Lance could tell how at home he was. Keith would let out small laughs of joy whenever they took a sharp turn or would bob his head up and down before speeding up.

It made Lance smile, and eventually, he backed off his death grip and let himself enjoy the ride. His first instinct was to go back to bear-hugging Keith, but the second instinct was to hold out a hand and feel the wind through his fingers. He felt like a kid again, how he would stick his hand out the window and move with the wind, but it was so much better. On a motorcycle, there was much more wind, so much more raw energy that excited Lance.

Lance smiled and yelled through his helmet: “This isn’t too bad!”

Keith chuckled, “Glad you like her.”

And, okay, if thinking about Keith working on this bike (who Keith even gave a gender to) hadn’t popped into his mind before, it did now. Lance wanted to see that- wanted to see sweaty Keith working in a car garage with his bike, listening to Lance talk about his day as he worked. All too soon Keith was pulling up into a parking lot and gesturing for Lance to get off. He got off much smoother than he got on, and was even able to undo the knot and get his helmet off without Keith’s help.

“That was amazing!” He called, smiling bright and wide.

Keith shook off his helmet and looked to Lance. A deep flush instantly spread over Keith's face, “so you liked it?”

Lance surged forward and clasped his hands in Keith’s, “what do you think ‘amazing’ means!”

Keith smiled and relaxed into the touch. Lance’s heart raced and he let go of Keith’s hands so Keith could lock up the helmets. After Keith finished he slipped his hand into Lance’s.

“So what’s for lunch?” Lance asked as Keith led them away.

“Korean BBQ.”

“Sounds good enough.”

Keith gave Lance a side look and grin.

“What?” Lance asked.

“Ever used chopsticks before?” Keith asked.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy. “It can’t be any worse than riding a motorcycle with you.”

Keith laughed, and holy fuck if it wasn’t the best sound Lance had ever heard. “If I remember, you enjoyed that ride.”

“I’d enjoy having someone else ride me, more,” Lance winked.

Keith merely snorted and looked away, but not before Lance saw a faint blush spreading on his sharp features. Success.

Lance held the door open for Keith as the two strolled into the restaurant. Once they were seated, Lance took a look at the menu and realized that he had not tried anything like this before- but it all looked amazing. Keith ended up ordering for them both when Lance admitted to not knowing what to get, and sooner than expected fresh food ready to be grilled was placed in front of them.

“So uh.. Do we just?” Lance trailed off as he watched Keith pick up some of the meat (using only chopsticks) and put it onto the grill in front of them.

“I’ll keep an eye on it,” Keith assured.

“So I feel like between wanting to fuck you on Grindr, to wanting to fuck you up in class, to wanting to fuck you over in Mario kart, I don’t know too much about each other,” Lance admitted.

Keith laughed, flipping the meat. “Shiro is basically my older brother, I attend Altea University aiming for a degree in astronomy, and I like motorcycles. What else is there to know?”

“Seriously, dude? Like everything.” Lance gaped at the man in front of him. Keith merely raised a questioning eye. “Like are you allergic to anything? Who taught you how to play Mario Kart? And how the fuck do you hold chopsticks?” Lance held up the pair he had been desperately trying to get a grip on.

Keith shook his head at the sight. “No allergies, spent a lot of time playing with my father, and it's like this:”

Keith took his own chopsticks into his hands and showed Lance where to place his hands. You see, to Lance, it looked really easy, but when you actually need to pick up the done meat?

“Dude!” Keith laughed as Lance’s third attempt at picking up meat failed.

“What?” Lance glared down at where the meat laid on the table- the audacity of this food to not obediently go into Lance’s mouth! “This is impossible! The meat is too slippery for anyone to eat.”

Lance crossed his arms and continued to glare at his empty plate.

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith laughed to himself. “Here.”

Lance looked up where a piece of meat had been shoved into his face. “Are you... Are you feeding me?” Lance asked through an amused smirk.

Keith pulled back and looked away. “Sorry.. you were just having a lot of trouble. I should have just asked for a fork or-”

Lance redheaded forward for Keith’s hands and brought the food back to his mouth, where he took the meat and started chewing.

“This tastes great!” Lance exclaimed, swallowing the meat after only two chews.

“Dude, you can chew, you know,” Keith remarked with an easy smile of his own.

“And you can get me another piece of meat. Chop, chop!” Lance declared.

Keith kept on feeding Lance until they finally flagged a waiter down to get the forks. Lance wouldn't admit it, but he was almost upset about having a fork in his hand. There was something impossibly satisfying about eating Keith out- EATING WHAT KEITH HELD OUT! Gosh darn, Lance really needed to stop thinking about Keith like that while they tried to eat.

“You okay? Your face is really red.” Keith commented.

“FIne! Totally fine!” Lance promptly shoved the last two pieces of meat into his mouth and continued: “This is just really good!”

“Dude, you just took the last two pieces!” Keith complained.

It took a minute for Lance to chew enough so he could form a proper sentence, “suck it, Mullet.” He elegantly responded.

“Haven’t heard that one,” Keith scoffed.

“You know, I-”

_Oh baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad!_

"Shakira?" Keith mouthed.

"She's a queen," Lance shot back with a glare.

Lance picked up his phone and saw that his mother was calling him. “It's my mom,” Lance said to Keith.

“You can answer it,” Keith shrugged.

Lance mouthed thanks and picked up the phone, “Si, mamá?”

“Mi Hijo, it’s been too long since our last call!”

“Sorry mama, I’ve been busy.”

“Are you doing anything right now?”

“I’m out on a date, actually.” Lance shot Keith a wink, who promptly rolled his eyes.

“Oh! What’s her name?”

“ _His_ name is Keith, mamá.” Lance corrected. He had come out to his family during junior year of high school, but he had never been in a relationship with a guy long enough to meet his family.

“Oh, is that so?” Lance’s mother sounded nervous, which was odd. He knew that the family supported him.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked.

“Lance, you’re on speaker. Abuela says hello.”

Oh shit. Lance looked up to Keith with wide eyes, but Keith only looked confused. While his immediate family was all understanding, his Abuela had a more traditional perspective.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was on speaker?” Lance squealed.

“Sorry, Hijo. But I’m sure it’ll be alright.” Lance could hear some shouts in the background, but he couldn’t make out anything. All he heard was a loud: “MARTA! I’m sorry Lance, but we have to call another time. Abuela needs to be… calmed down.”

“Alright,” Lance said meekly, “Sorry if I made you upset.”

“You did nothing wrong, mi Hijo.” His mother assured him. After exchanging I love you’s, Lance hung up.

“What was that about?” Keith asked.

And Lance should have told him right then and there. Should have explained how his Abuela could be stubborn, that his family had a hard time dealing with her, but he didn’t want to dampen the date that had been going so well.

“Nothing, apparently I talked a bit too loudly on speaker and messed with Abuela’s hearing aids,” Lance lied.

Keith looked suspicious, but after studying Lance’s poised smile he merely shrugged and let it go.

“Let’s get out of here,” Lance suggested.

After grabbing the bill (Which Keith insisted paying for- something about a thank you for when alone helped make that cake), the two went back outside and hopped onto the motorcycle.

“Where to next?” Lance called.

“My place, if that’s okay with you,” Keith answered with a smirk.

“Sounds perfect.”

This time when the bike took off, Lance merely held on tight and rested his head against Keith's warm body, no screams involved.

* * *

“Where's Shiro?” Lance asked as he entered their shared apartment.

“He went over to Allura’s to talk about my progress in the class.” Keith shrugged, taking both of their jackets and hanging it on a nearby rack.

He looked around at the place. It was bigger than his and Hunk’s place. There was a full kitchen, small dining room and tv area, and a hall with three doors. Lance assumed it was Shiro’s bedroom, Keith’s bedroom, and a bathroom.

“Your brother is using you as an excuse to get laid by Allura,” Lance called towards Keith, settling down on the couch in front of the tv.

“And I’m using his excuse to get laid by you.”

“No subtlety,” Lance chuckled.

Keith merely shrugged and made his way over to the couch, settling down right next to Lance’s side.

“Better honest and stupid than smart and manipulative.”

“Pidge would take offense to that.”

“Fuck Pidge.”

Lance chuckled a little and nuzzled his nose into Keith’s hair, finding the campfire musk deeply comforting. Keith leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder and hummed in contempt. Lance felt so lucky to get to see this side of Keith, when he was vulnerable and soft, when he looked comfortable and at ease.

“You smell nice,” Keith hummed beneath him.

Lance chuckled a little and pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead, “I was thinking the same of you.”

Keith looked up and their eyes met, a moment of silence passing. Lance hadn’t realized how close their lips were until Keith was pressing their mouths together in a feather kiss. Lance leaned forward to deepen the kiss, but Keith pulled back.

“You’re such a tease,” Lance breathed.

Keith pressed a kiss on Lance’s cheek before untangling himself and standing from the couch.

“You’ve been thirsting over me since the first day of English, you can wait some more.” Then Keith disappeared into the hall.

“I was not thirsting over you on the first day of class!” Lance called as he stood to follow Keith.

“Yet you chose to sit down next to me and gave me a nickname!” Keith called from the left door.

Lance slipped in and closed the door behind him. The lights were on and Keith stood in front of him, a playful smirk on his face.

“I was insulting you,” Lance corrected, but his mind was busy taking in how Keith was stepping forward. Keith stopped inches away from Lance and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

“Yet here we are.” Keith hummed, his breath brushing against Lance’s skin.

Lance leaned forward and gave the lightest to kisses against Keith’s lips. He pulled back so their breaths mingled, violet eyes meeting his. Keith surged forward to connect their lips again, and Lance’s hunger exploded. Lance broke away again and rested his forehead against Keith’s.

“And we’re both sober,” Lance quipped, a light chuckle escaping his mouth. Keith’s eyes dropped to his lips and slid back up to his eyes.

“Does that mean you won't stop mid-way through?” Keith whispered, brushing their lips against his in a feathered tease.

Lance’s eyes clouded in lust, remembering how good Keith had felt against him that night at the pool.

He leaned forward and whispered in the shell of Keith’s ear: “I’m not going to stop until your ass leaks with my cum.” Lance’s teeth tugged on his earlobe- Keith tasted so good.

Keith whimpered, his knees buckling underneath them.

Lance chuckled a little, a sinister smirk spreading across his face. “That alright with you, Kitten?”

“God yes,” Keith gasped.

“Good. Now,” Lance made sure he had Keith’s full attention, relishing in the way Keith shook in anticipation. There was a pause as Lance looked at Keith, eyes darting from his slightly parted lips to his thick eyebrows and violet-grey eyes. He wet his lips:

“Kneel.”

Without breaking eye contact, Keith dropped to his knees and sucked in a breath. He reached a hand forward and ran his hands along the seam of Lance’s jeans, eyeing Lance’s obvious bulge. Lance reached out a hand and caressed the sides of Keith’s cheeks, who promptly leaned into the touch. Then Lance squeezed his finger and forced Keith’s jaw open.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Lance muttered down at Keith.

Keith tried to say something but it came out as nothing but a small whimper.

“Can’t wait to see that smart mouth of yours wrapped around my cock.” Lance mused, retreating his hands to undo the buttons on his jeans. Keith reached out and stopped him, slapping Lance’s hands away and taking over the task himself.

Lance was already half-hard through his boxers as Keith licked his lips. Surging forward, Keith mouthed at Lance through the fabric, earning a hiss from the man above. Keith smirked and brought his teeth up the elastic band and dragged Lance’s boxers down with his teeth.

Fuck, Lance could cum right there at the sight.

Keith looked up at Lance as drool came out of his parted lips, mouth-watering at the sight of Lance's now fully hard cock. Keith surged forward and licked the head, dipping his tongue over the slit and down to his base and back up.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance gasped.

Lance was already curling into himself, intense pleasure burning through him- god how many blowjobs has he had before? Somehow merely Keith nosing and licking the veins on Lance made him feel like a teenager about to cum after only a few seconds. Keith pulled back with a smirk and Lance tightened his grip in Keith’s hair to steady himself. Keith’s head tilted back with the tug and a soft moan escaped his swollen pink lips.

Lance smirked at Keith’s reaction- god this man was gorgeous.

“Why’d you stop?” Lance breathed.

Keith looked up with hooded lids and then went back down on Lance, swallowing him whole in one go. Lance was panting heavily now. He realized how hard he was holding onto Keith’s hair and tried to ease up a little, but Keith reached up one of his hands and kept Lance’s grip steady, urging Lance to force his head deeper. Keith kept on bobbing, a steady rhythm driving Lance insane.

“Fuck, Keith- fuck! I’ve wanted to fuck you for ages- shit!” He cursed again as Keith moaned at his words- the vibrations sending surges of pure pleasure through Lance.

“Keith, baby, you’re gonna have to stop. I’m gonna.. I’m gonna-”

Keith looked back up to Lance and dived back to the base, and Lance’s dick hit the back of his throat.

Lance came right then and there with a whimper. “God, Keith…”

Keith swallowed every drop, flicking his tongue over Lance’s head clean. Lance looked down at the disheveled boy below him. He felt another surge of lust pulse through him when he noticed that Keith was palming himself through his jeans.

A sinister smirk spread over Lance as he met Keith’s violet eyes: “Eager, Kitten?”

Keith let out a small moan and his hands flew to undo his jeans completely. Lance took his foot and lightly pressed down on Keith’s crotch, forcing the boy to completely cave in and stop his desperate movements.

“Let me,” Lance said. “Stand.”

Keith took a moment to catch his breath before standing- Lance was pleased to see Keith’s legs shake as he pulled himself up.

Keith’s hair was a mess, strands of hair sticking up from where Lance had tugged at them. They were both panting and looking at each other in breathless anticipation. Lance reached his hand forward and grabbed Keith by the chin, “clothes, off.”

Keith practically ripped his own shirt off. His pants and boxers followed soon after, and Lance had to stop in order to appreciate the damn perfect statue of the man in front of him. His abs were well defined, sandwiched between his broad shoulders and slim waist. Lance wanted nothing but to trail his tongue over every single seam and ridge of Keith’s body. His eyes trailed to that V cut that had been such a damn tease for too long now, and his eyes glossed over.

Keith was fully hard, his girthy cock already leaking delicious pre-cum.

“You too,” Keith rasped hoarsely.

Lance wasted no time in stripping his shirt and stepping out of his undone jeans. The two stared at each other for a second before they were grabbing at each other- hands running up their band down arms and backs, around necks and through hair. They touched everywhere they could, desperate to just feel how good the skin-to-skin contact was.

“Keith,” Lance sighed as he cupped the other’s ass.

Keith melted into the touch and started sucking at Lance’s neck. Lance continued squeezing Keith’s perfectly cupped ass while his other hand went up to his chest to flick his pink nipple. Keith cried out and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder in support.

“Lance,” Keith growled lowly into his ear.

“Bed.” Was all Lance could rasp out.

The two stumbled backward until Lance’s knees hit the edge of the bed and they fell onto it- never breaking their desperate hands and sloppy kisses. Lance took Keith and flipped them so Keith was under him, black hair sprawled across the white pillow. Keith’s face was pink and his eyes were dark with hunger- god, blushy Keith looked fine, but completely sex-destroyed Keith?

Lance shuttered, he wasn't sure who would be devouring who, tonight.

“Lube?” Lance asked.

Keith reached under his pillow while Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, rolling it onto his hard length. Lance had been waiting to fuck Keith for ages and he wanted to take his time- map out each mark on Keith’s pale body, kiss every inch, and touch every sensitive spot.

Reaching out, Lance flicked Keith’s perky nipples.

“Ah! Lance...” Keith let out a high-pitched moan.

Lance froze. That was…..

“Fuck, Keith, such a fucking tease,” Lance replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking at Keith like a goddamned starving boy. He couldn’t go slow, he needed Keith now.

Keith squirmed and whined under him, only fueling Lance’s desire more. Keith was just so goddamn pretty.

“Lance, please-” Keith rasped. Lance reached down and stroked Keith’s dripping cock a few times.

“Lance!” Keith tried again, his voice completely wrecked. Lance withdrew from the boy below him. Keith whined at the loss.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Lance told him.

Keith had the audacity to turn to the side and throw his hand over his face. There was no way Lance was going to be deprived of Keith’s face. Lance spread a dangerous amount of lube onto his finger and started to circle around Keith's pretty pink hole. Keith whined at the cool touch.

“Let me see your face,” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head slowly, rocking his hips back to try to get Lance’s fingers inside him.

Lance clicked his tongue. “Bad. Maybe I should just throat fuck you- let myself get off to that pretty mouth of yours and then leave you to your own right hand.”

“Lance! No, no, no, please- Just hurry up!” Keith cried below him.

Lance withdrew his fingers from Keith’s hole. “Show me your face.” He commanded.

Keith slowly moved his arm away, and Lance smiled. He bent down and kissed Keith's lips, reveling in how completely destroyed Keith looked.

“Good, Kitten.” Before Keith could respond, Lance eased a finger inside of them.

They both moaned at how wet and tight Keith was.

“God, Lance, more, please!” Keith cried.

Lance obliged and added another finger, scissoring them to get Keith stretched out. “I’m going to fuck you so good,” Lance babled.

Keith whined under him, “Please, Lance.”

“So fucking perfect,” Lance attacked Keith’s neck, sucking just below his ear where he wouldn’t be able to cover it up. Now everyone would know that Keith was Lance’s. Lance slipped inside another three fingers, curling them with each thrust.

“Fuck! Lance- right there!” Keith cried as Lance hit his prostate.

Lance added a fourth finger and ramped right onto the spot again. Keith arched his back sinfully, crying out and letting a moan out that Lance would be remembering for weeks.

“I can’t wait,” Lance admitted, pulling out his fingers and lining up his own hard head against Keith’s entrance.

“Just do it already!” Keith shouted below him.

Lance slowly pushed in, his hands gripping Keith’s was it so hard it would leave bruises.

“Aughhh!” Lance groaned as he bottomed out.

Keith was uttering something below him, but Lance didn't catch it. Keith was so goddamn right, and wet, and felt perfect around his cock.

“You look so good wrapped around my cock,” Lance breathed.

Keith whimpered again and Lance paused so the boy could adjust to Lance’s length.

“You're so big,” Keith whined with shut eyes.

“And my large cock is about to fuck you. Ready?” Lance asked.

Keith could barely before Lance was pulling back and ramming himself back in, earning a moan from them both.

“Fuck, Keith!” He screamed.

“Lance…” Ketih whined, his hands desperately clenched the sheets.

Lance picked up the rhythm, ramming into Keith at a gruelling pace. The room echoed with skin on skin slapping, heavy pants, and blissful moans from Keith’s pretty little mouth.

“You’re so pretty, Keith, so fucking pretty for me Kitten.” Lance rambled as he thrusted forward.

“Lance,” Keith chanted.

Lance hit Keith’s prostate dead-on, and the boy below him full-on sobbed.

He continued chasing his new release, hitting Keith’s spot over and over again, until he was nothing but a puddle beneath Lance.

“So. Fucking. Perfect.” Lance punctuated between thrusts.

“I’m so close, Lance!” Keith cried below him.

“Me too, baby...” Lance trailed off as his vision blurred and he was blindly chasing their pleasure.

Lance pulled back so that only his head was still in, then rammed his dick head-on into Keith’s prostate. Keith came with a cry, his cum streaming onto his defined abs.

“Lance!”

Lance came a second after his name was called, releasing himself into the condom.

“Keith, Keith, Keith!” Lance chanted.

He flopped down onto Keith’s chest afterwards, Keith’s cum getting on his stomach. They both panted as they came down from the subspace, a feeling of pure bliss settling in.

Lance had never come so hard in his life. Eventually, he pulled out and got up to get a towel. Keith had fallen asleep, so Lance cleaned them both and tucked them into the covers. He pulled Keith close to his chest and kissed his forehead. Keith shifted and tightened his grip around Lance’s stomach, curling himself into his bare chest. Lance smiled to himself, Keith was such a softie. It wasn’t that late but Lance found that he was exhausted. So, wrapped in Keith’s bubble of impenetrable warmth, Lance found himself drifting to sleep.

The last thing he remembers was Keith gently pressing his lips over his heart and the faintest whisper, “thank you, Lance.”

* * *

“Didn’t you say something about being cheesy the morning after?” Keith mused.

The two were holding onto each other, Keith looking up from where he had buried his face in Lance’s collarbone. Lance absently ran his hands down the other’s back with a lazy smile on his face.

“I said I was cheesy the morning after a good fuck.” Lance teased.

Keith quirked an eyebrow, “Oh? Not good enough for another round, then?”

“Wait!” Lance immediately took back, sitting up from the bed. Keith chuckled to himself

“Bummer, and here I thought I’d at least give you a morning blow,” Keith missed as he untucked himself from Lance’s arms and left the bed.

Lance whined at the loss of warmth, immediately regretting everything he's said since they woke up. “Keith, baby, you were fantastic! The best! Unparalleled!” Lance cried out to an empty room.

From somewhere in the home, Lance heard the echo of Keith cry: “I’m already up Lance, can’t go back now!”

Lance groaned and stood from the bed, slipping on his boxers and padding out of the room and towards the main living space. Keith was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. Lance walked up from behind and hugged Keith, his stupid (impossibly soft) mulelt ticking his chin.

“You’re so pretty.” Lance hummed.

“Very funny, Lance, but you’re not convincing me to go another round. We have class in an hour,” He pointed out.

Lance looked to the clock and realized that they had slept for a while, it was Monday morning and Shiro would kill them both if they were late to English.

“Just a quickie?” Lance said, but he knew it was hopeless.

“How do you take your coffee?”

“Three sugars and one cream.”

“God, how have you not had a heart attack yet?" Keith asked.

“What? I’m all sweet. How do you take your coffee, all black?” Lance mused.

“Yes.”

“Wow. Even for you, that’s just so… “ Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on the word, but it was so Keith.

“Get off of me so we can drink this.”

Lance pouted but peeled himself off Keith. “What happened to the begging puddle of cuteness from last night?”

Keith gave him a leveled stare and opened his mouth to retort something back, but promptly stopped when he noticed that Lance aws in nothing but boxers. Lance raised his eyebrow and leaned against the counter making sure that every curse of his body was on display.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Lance probed.

Keith set down the coffees and jumped Lance, attacking his mouth.

“Wow, wow, slow down Kitten. There’s plenty of time with your new boyfriend for you to enjoy.”

Lance mentally slapped himself- was it too soon to label it? What of Keith really did only want a quick fuck?

“Well if my boyfriend doesn’t want to get jumped, then maybe he shouldn't stroll around in such short boxers.”

Lance’s sigh of relief at the returned label was cut off with a gasp as Keith moved his kisses down lower, centering around his heart then down to the seam of his boxers. A blow job and two cold coffees later, the pair were finally able to leave the apartment and arrive to class on time. Throughout the class, Shiro and Allura were staring at each other a lot, easy smiles exchanged. Lance would have sent a smirk in the older man’s way if he hadn’t fucked his younger brother last night.

Regardless, Shiro’s presence did not stop Keith and Lance from holding hands the entire lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance snickered, “I was made for attention, it would be a shame to deprive the people of what they want.”
> 
> Keith huffed a laugh and took a sip of his own black coffee. “What an arrogant asshole.”
> 
> “Aww, did I make kitty mad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff. 
> 
> Don't worry, there'll be plenty of angst soon ;)

By the start of the next week, Shiro had officially stopped coming to their class. Keith was relieved to say the least- but his relief was quickly replaced with discomfort when he learned it was because he and Allura were officially dating. Apparently now “she could be the one to look after you," Shiro mused.

As if the reason he couldn’t keep coming to class was because Allura and him wouldn’t stop eye-fucking in front of the entire class. Honestly, the pair were a distraction for the other students (a distraction Lance would use to slide his hand up Keith’s thigh while no one was looking). Today after their morning class, Lance and he decided to go out to a nearby coffee shop. They’d been fucking every chance they had- but not as much as they liked, considering both of them had roomates. Keith hated to admit it but he would rather spend the time right now listening to Lance babble about some exaggerated story than sneaking a quick one in between classes.

“And then she had the audacity to dis on my cheetah print- like seriously? Bicth you’re wearing uggs.” Lance took an angry sip of his coffee (with even more sugar than how he had it that first time).

Keith smiled at how passionate Lance could get over these small things. He had never been a fan of animal print but found that his mind was changed after seeing Lance wear it. Lance’s loose printed tank top had a collar low enough to expose his tan chest whenever he bent over.

“That girl’s crazy,” Keith absently remarked, as Lance leaned forward and Keith saw the swell of his nipple.

“Hey! I know I’m eye candy, but if you keep looking at me like that then we won't have time to finish our drinks.” Lance scolded, flicking his finger across Keith’s nose.

“If you don’t want people to stare, than stop looking so fucking good all the time.”

Lance snickered, “I was made for attention, it would be a shame to deprive the people of what they want.”

Keith huffed a laugh and took a sip of his own black coffee. “What an arrogant asshole.”

“Aww, did I make kitty mad?”

Keith blushed at the nickname- he really didn’t like it, he swears, but it whenever Lance used it Keith couldn’t help but remember them fucking.

“You’re insufferable.”

“And you're surprisingly blushy for a guy with three leather jackets and six black muscle tees.”

Keith merely flipped him off, but his huff of a laugh was disgustingly fond.

“Anyways, I was wondering if tonight you wanted to-” Lance’s phone went off (once again to Hips Don't Lie). “Hold on,” Lance glanced at the ID, it was his mom.

“I don’t mind,” Keith nodded Lance on.

“It’ll only be a minute,” Lance prompted.

But instead of picking it up like Keith thought Lance would, Lance stood and left the cafe to answer the phone. It was strange, these calls were becoming more and more frequent throughout the week, and on last friday Lance had started taking all the calls either in another room or outside. Keith trusted Lance, he really did, but he was still concerned.

Especially when Lance’s shoulders tensed up and he started pacing back in forth on the sidewalk, like right now.

Keith watched through the store’s glass as Lance proceeded to pace the length of the shop, throwing his arms up in emphasis of the rapid words that flew out of his mouth. The tan boy raked his hands through his hair and nodded at whatever the other line was saying- then proceeded to scoff and fire back in spanish. Keith knew it was spanish because Lance would always use more gestures when speaking Spanish. It was yet another attractive trait of his. Lance finally hung up and took a second to breathe. Keith stared down at his coffee as Lance wandered back into the store and slid into his seat.

“Hey, sorry about that,” Lance said smoothly with a smile on his face.

Lord, did this boy know how obvious his fake smiles were? His usual smiles were so bright that Keith would often smile as well. This fake one only made Keith frown.

“Are you alright? It seemed to get pretty heated,” Keith probed.

Lance merely shrugged, “Just bickering a little with my siblings, nothing really serious.”

“Wasn’t that call from your mother?”

Lance scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “My nephew took the phone and it became a bit hectic.”

Keith hummed in suspicion but shrugged and went back to his coffee- if it was really bad, then Lance would be talking about it. Lance talked about everything. The table shook a little as Lance sat back down and took another sip of his coffee. When Keith looked at the table again there was a tan hand resting palm-up in a silent invitation. Keith smiled and took his own and laced their hands together, giving a small squeeze when Lance blushed.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith asked. Lance finally turned and looked at the raven-haired boy.

He curled his eyebrow and leaned forward, “what?”

“When you lean forward like that, I can see both your nipples.”

“You say that like it's a bad thing,” Lance winked and leaned forward a little more.

Jesus, was this man trying to kill him? “You say that as if I’m not getting a semi right now.”

Instead of being a decent-fucking human being and sitting up properly, Lance stuck his foot out and slid it up Keith’s calf. Keith glared but a fierce blush crept up his face, prompting a teasing laugh from Lance. Keith would have died from embarrassment if Lance’s smile wasn’t so damn perfect.

“You’re slow,” Lance licked his lips, “I’ve had one since I sat down.”

“What? Why? All I did was...” A devious smirk crossed his features as he thought back what he said after Lance sat down. In one swift moment, Keith yanked on their joined hands, forcing Lance and him to be mere inches apart.

Keith leaned forward and whispered in the husk of Lance’s ear: “Does it turn you on when I say your name, _Lance?_ ”

Lance shivered and his eyes were trained on Keith as he retreated enough to rest their foreheads together. Keith was proud for finally being the one to make Lance feel embarrassed. Keith gave a smug smirk and started to pull away from the public embrace. He was surprised that Lance didn’t complain. In fact, Lance hadn’t moved at all, he remained leaning forward, gaze burning into Keith’s. Keith leaned back into his chair and let go of Lance’s hand to flex out his arms and place them behind his head. Lance’s eyes tracked the movement, a darkness filling his eyes.

“What?” Keith taunted even further, recalling how Lance had teased him, “Cat got your tongue?”

Two things happened at once then, and Keith would learn to never tease Lance in public again.

One: Lance surged his empty hand forward and firmly gripped Keith’s jaw, forcing his mouth to drop open.

Second: Lance’s foot slid up from Keith’s calf all the up to Keith’s crotch, and _rubbed._

Keith would have cried out if his mouth was free. Words were one thing, but actually touching each other in public like this? Keith should've cared, but all he could do was pathetically tilt his head back and bite down a moan.

Lance licked his lips and kept on applying pressure with his foot. He let go of Keith’s chin and stuck two fingers into Keith’s mouth.

“What’s the problem, Kitten?” Keith could only close his eyes and focus on not cumming in his pants like a high schooler.

“Hey Keith, open up.”

Keith’s mind went to a million different places before he finally realized that Lance wanted him to open his eyes. It was probably the biggest mistake of his life. Right in front of him, Lance had taken his second hand and shoved it up his own shirt, where he was twisting his own pink perky nipples. Keith swore viciously, though it was muffled with Lance’s fingers in his mouth. Keith was getting so close. He couldn't even worry about finding a spare pair of jeans or the fact that he was in public- all he could think about was Lance’s foot feeling his dick, Lance’s fingers stroking the inside of his mouth, Lance playing with his hard nipples in front of him, _Lance, Lance, Lance._

Keith was about to cum, find that release that Lance had been working up for some time now.  
The heat pooled in his gut, Keith closed his eyes in anticipation- then it all stopped.

There was no foot in between his legs, no fingers in his mouth… Keith’s eyes flew open.

Lance was chugging the rest of his coffee and looking around as if nothing had happened.

Keith panted quietly, thankful that at least they had had the foresight to get a table behind a plant.

“Lance,” Keith huffed.

Lance sent him an all-too-innocent smile before tilting his head and remarking: “You know, we really ought to get to our next class.” Then Lance picked up Keith’s half finished coffee and made for the exit.

What. The. Fuck.

Lance was a _monster_ when he wanted to be. Keith would have to follow him- he didn’t have any drink left and he really did have class soon- but he was more stiff than the quiet kid’s frozen sock after a night by himself. Slowly, Keith completely undid his belt and tried his best to tuck it in. He stretched out all his muscles, thought unsexy thoughts, but it did little to take care of his problem. Keith groaned and gave up. He would have to walk out of here with his pants reaching for the sky. Great.

Keith had to take a second to right himself as he stood. He wobbled a little as he walked out the door, avoiding everyone’s gazes as he beeline to where Lance was leaning against the outside wall of the cafe.

“You’re such an asshole!” Keith cursed when he finally reached Lance.

Lance smirked, completely satisfied with himself. “You get what you fucking deserve.”

“Did you just Joker me?” Keith asked.

Lance merely shrugged. “I did a lot more to you than just make a movie reference,” He eyed in between Keith’s legs.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Keith hissed.

Lance merely shrugged, the perfect act of innocence. What an asshat.

“Lance!” Keith pleaded.

“Okay, okay.” Lance finally gave in. “My next class is in the next building over, we can use the bathroom there.”

“And you expect me to get there how?” Keith was not going to walk by his peers in this state- he may not be above turning into putty when Lance touches him, but he was going to have some dignity on the streets.

Lance dropped down to a crouch, hands cupped behind his back.

“No.” Keith shut down firmly.

Lance looked up and egged, “So you prefer walking, Mullet?”

“You are the worst,” Keith hissed as he dropped down to hop on Lance's back.

“You asked for this the second you decided to tease me like that.”

“I’m the tease? How am I teasing Mr. Leave-nonchalantly-after-shoving-your-foot-up-my-dick!”

Lance bounced up and shifted his arms so Keith coud press into his back. Lance grunted at the weight but started walking down the street.

“You're the damn tease,” Lance punctuated between labored breaths, “because your hard dick is pressing against my back and I have to focus on carrying your fatass across the street.”

Dick against his back, eh? Keith waited in silence for a minute as Lance crossed the sidewalk. A few random students gave them curious stares but they are otherwise left unbothered. The second Lance entered the building and started down the hall for a bathroom, Keith made a counter strike. He rolled his hips forward, grinding his softening cock into Lance’s back to make it fully hard again. Keith leaned forward and gently moaned Lance’s name into the shell of his ear.

“Fuck, Keith.” Lance’s face was dripping with sweat at this point as he practically sprinted towards the bathroom.

Keith had planned to keep teasing Lance, to keep egging him on, but Keith wanted it just as bad at this point. His balls were starting to ache and he needed Lance now.

So he rutted forward again. And again. With each roll of his hips, each time Keith’s dick pressed into Lance’s lower back, Keith would groan or whine into Lance’s ear.

Lance threw open the bathroom door- it was a single stall- and locked it behind them. Keith was practically tossed onto the ground as he tried to give one last thrust onto Lance. Keith looked up through the hair that had fallen onto his face, breath heaving and eyes burning.

“Look at you- can’t even wait a damn minute for me.” Lance seethed. Keith whined and bowed his head a little more.

Lance reached down and gently tugged at his hair so that Keith had to look him in the eyes. “What a bad Kitten.”

“Lance, I’ve been waiting since the cafe. Fuck me, Lance.” Keith did the best he could to maintain any control in this situation, but it was no use when Lance looked at him like that- pure desire, even as Keith was a kneeling mess on the bathroom floor.

“You need training. I should just use that mouth of yours and then leave you here by yourself. But fuck you’re so gorgeous, how could I leave you alone?” Lance surged forward then, kneeling down beside Keith and kissing him. Keith eagerly kissed back and tilted his head to deepen it, tongues tangling in an uncoordinated, messy swap of saliva.

Keith’s knees started to hurt but it didn’t register. Lance slowly broke from the kiss and yanked Keith up. Keith’s back was slammed into the wall and Lance was back on him, as eager as ever. Their hands grabbed wherever they could- Lance was groping his ass, running his hands up to Keith’s biceps and then down his chest. Keith fixated on those damn nipples Lance had been flaunting and made sure to twist them red.

Keith had to break away from the kiss to breathe. Lance latched onto his neck with hot, wet kisses. “Lance” Keith chanted. “Lance!”

Lance growled in response and his hands finally undid Keith’s pants and yanked his dick out. Keithy whined at the touch- he hadn't realized just how desperate his dick was getting. Keith pawed at Lance’s own jeans but his shaking fingers couldn’t get a good enough grip to do anything. Lance chuckled to himself and helped, whipping out his equally hard cock out and licking his lips.

“You drive me crazy, Keith.” Lance husked out.

“Yo-you too.” Keith stammered out as Lance spit on his hand, grabbed both of their cocks together, and started to move. Keith threw his own hand on top of Lance as he picked up the rhythm- god Keith could go mad with pleasure alone. His eyes rolled back and his head hair met the wall.

“God- Lance- you're so good.” Keith babbled.

“For you,” Lance muttered back, “I’m only this good to you.”

Keith positively keened at that. The idea that Lance wanted him and only him made him feel so happy. Lance thumbed their heads, spreading precum down their spit- slick cocks.

Lance hissed as he dropped his head on Keith’s shoulder, “Keith, Kitten, I’m - I’ m close.” He relapsed out.

“Me..me too.” Keith whispered.

In less than another minute, Lance was cumming onto their dicks.

“Fuck, Keith!” He said loud enough that the echo bounced against the tiled walls. Keith came after his name was called, his knees threatening to give out completely underneath him.

The two panted as they came down from their highs. Lance was the first to recover and grab a towel from the dispenser, wet it, and begin to lightly towel them down.

“Lance, you’re amazing.” Keith found himself muttering. He hadn’t meant to say it outloud, but he couldn't think straight and it was true. Lance chuckled a little.

“You too, babe.” Lance kissed Keith’s forehead. Despite everything they had just done it was that that prompted Keith to blush the hardest- he just felt so loved.

“I think I’m going to be late for class.” Keith muttered as he tugged his pants back up.

Lance finished buttoning up his own. “Yeah, I need to text Hunk to take notes for me. Hunk!” Lance yelled as he grasped Keith’s hands excitedly.

Keith couldn’t help but smile at Lance’s hidden burst of energy, “What?” He asked.

“Hunk and Shay invited us over to grab dinner with them! Nothing fancy, just a simple spanish takeout and eating on our couch.” Lance invited.

Did Keith have a shit ton of homework to do? Yes.

“I’d love to go with you. Let me text Shiro and tell him I’ll be gone tonight.”

Lance kissed both of Keith’s cheeks and positively beamed. “Perfect!” he exclaimed.

Keith was just happy to see Lance feeling good again.

<Keith> _I’m having dinner with Lance, Hunk , and Shay tonight. Don’t wait up._

<Space Dad> _Without me? :(_

<Keith> _I’m not inviting my english teacher on a triple date with me._

<Space Dad> _Fair enough. Just don’t come over too soon- I think I’ll invite Allura over._

Keith groaned aloud.

<Keith> _You two are so gross._

It was a good thing Shiro didn’t know what he and Lance had just done in the bathroom.

<Shiro> _Sorry, bro. Have fun with Lance!_

Enjoy your night, too.

“He’s complaining that we didn’t invite him.” Keith said to Lance.

“He can come, too, if he wants.” Lance merely shrugged. Keith gave him a flat stare. He inhaled and almost gagged at how bad it smelt in the bathroom. They felt bad for whoever had to use it next.

Lance’s hand wrapped around Keith’s as they leaned into each other.

“I’m not going on a date with my brother.” Keith finally responded to Lance's remark.

“But you make me go on one with mine.”

“You're not related to Hunk, Lance.”

Lance gasped, throwing his hands over his head in a wounded gesture. “The audacity!”

Keith covered his mouth as he chuckled into his hand.

Lance smiled and took Keith’s hand into his own, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the back. “I really like you, Keith.”

“I really like you too.” Keith meant every word.

Lance had grown onto him like no one else except Shiro had. Inspiring Keith to do better, to accept others' care and care for them back. Keith pulled his hand away from Lance and leaned in to kiss him. Lance eagerly returned the gesture, hands settling on Keith’s lowering back, pulling them flush together.

“Lance, I-”

_Oh Baby when you talk like that~_

The moment snapped as they both glared down to where Lance’s phone was buzzing in his front pocket. It was his mother again.

Lance awkwardly pulled his arms away and picked up the phone, swallowing once before sputtering out, “I, uh, I should get this. Probably just.. Lost her keys again or something.”

Keith glared at his boyfriend. “Lance, what is going on?”

The phone kept on ringing as Lance stared at Keith with his mouth stuttering open and close.

A loud sigh escaped his lips as Keith nodded, “Go answer it, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes casted downward and he muttered a ‘thanks’ and opened the bathroom door to leave. Before he left, Lance whispered to Keith, “See you tonight.”

“Right. Bye, Lance.”

The door closed, and Keith was alone.

* * *

Despite the way Lance and him left things, Keith was excited to see him for dinner. Keith knocked on the door loud and sharp before straightening out his shirt and running a hand through his unkempt hair. Lance opened the door and threw his arms around Keith, who staggered back but returned the gesture.

“I missed you,” Lance muttered before pulling away and leaning his forehead against Keith’s.

“We literally saw each other a few hours ago.” Keith remarked, though his smile only grew wider.

Lance pressed a quick kiss onto Keith's lips before tugging him into their apartment, “Not my you’re hard to be without.”

Keith let himself be led into the apartment, “You’re so sappy.”

Lance merely chuckled and planted a kiss on Keith’s forehead before they stopped at the kitchen where Hunk and Shay were drinking and chatting.

“Shay! This is Keith,” Lance introduced.

“I’ve heard a lot about you!” Shay exclaimed. She was a taller woman, clearly strong, yet had a very sweet air about her. Keith shook hands and raised his eyebrows.

“You have?” he asked.

“Yeah, Lance goes on and on about-”

“How about a drink, Keith?” Lance anxiously cut in. Shay chuckled and continued her conversation with Hunk.

Keith shot an unimpressed stare at Lance. “You’re not subtle.”

“You have no right to say that.” Lance remarked, opening their fridge to see what drinks they had. “Anything you want?”

“Is alcohol banned?” Keith asked.

“I mean you do you, man, but I know I’m staying away from that tonight. We have monsters, beer, water...”

“Ok then, do you have… apple cider?”

The room went eerily silent as Hunk and Shay stopped their conversation to look at Keith. Lance stopped his humming and slowly turned his head towards Keith with a humorous smirk spread across his face.

“I mean… water’s ok, too.” Keith said shyly, scratching his arms and shifting his weight on his feet.

“How can you be so adorable?” Lance sighed in exasperation. Before Keith could respond, Lance was turning to Hunk and asking, “Hunk, drive me to the store? We need to get apple cider, like, right now.”

Keith didn’t really understand what was happening, but he didn’t want to be a bother. “Guys, seriously, water is just fin-”

“Yeah, we’ll pick up apple juice while we wait for the take out. I think you and Shay should go, I’ll stay here with Keith.”

“Shay.” Lance turned to Shay and grabbed her shoulders, “Are you ready, you beautiful human being? We have a mission to complete.”

Shay chuckled at his dramatics and set down her drink. “Let’s go.”

Keith was still trying to follow Lance as he bounced from spot to spot, from Hunk to Shay to the key basket and then out the door- out the door? A wet kiss was placed on Keith’s chin and then Lance and Shay were gone, nowhere to be seen.

“What just happened?” Keith asked Hunk.

Hunk laughed a little, “They’re getting the food. Sorry but you're going to have to wait for your drink.”

“But water is seriously fine…”

Hunk shook his head and walked past Keith and plopped himself into his chair. Keith followed and sat down on the couch.

“I think he just really likes the idea of you drinking apple cider.”

“But why?” Keith tucked his hair behind his ears and his brows furrowed in confusion.

“You are adorable, it’s kinda freaky.” Hunk remarked.

Keith gave up. If everyone wanted to be weird and insist on this, he wasn’t going to argue. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for their food and drinks.

“You know,” Hunk remarked, “I catch Lance muttering about soft ice cream in his sleep.”

“Really?” Keith asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah, that boy is totally whipped over you.”

Keith blushed and ducked his head towards the floor. “I just hope I can make him as happy as he makes me.”

“Ok, wow. I don’t know what happened to you, but you are almost as sappy as Lance.” Hunk observed.

Keith merely shrugged- there was no way anyone could be as sappy as Lance. Lance and his easy smiles, quick remarks, earnest laughter. Laughter that had disappeared earlier that day when he took that phone call. And again when he answered at the cafe.

“Hunk,” Keith wondered, “Lance has been getting these phone calls. The ID says it's his mother but whenever he answers he leaves the room and comes back all agitated. Do you know what might be going on?”

Hunk shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took a sip of his drink. He obviously knew something. “He has a big family and it gets crazy sometimes.” Hunk vaguely explained.

“But the calls are only getting more frequent, is there any way I could help?” Keith pushed.

“No!” Hunk rushed to shut down. Keith’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I mean…” Hunk gave a heavy sigh. “Look, Keith, I had my doubts but you’re a good guy. You and Lance make each other happy and I’m rooting for it to work out. But these phone calls… you should really have Lance explain everything. It’s nothing horrible or threatening! Just, he should be the one to explain it.”

“But I’ve tried to get him to talk about it, and he shrugs me off every time.” Keith explained.

“Just give him some time. He was patient with you, right?”

“I suppose. I’m just worried...” Keith trailed off. Why did Lance feel the need to put on a fake smile all the time?

“And I’m glad you care about him. He’s an ass but he’s pretty amazing and incredibly loyal, we all love him.”

“And he deserves all the love he can get.” Keith meant it. Lance was something else. Sure, an idiot, but his charm and personality brought out the best in people.

They fell into a comfortable silence for some time as the words hung in the air. The calm atmosphere was completely shattered when Lance burst through the door with a single grocery bag. “Keith, baby. I’m coming!”

Keith shot up and walked over to where Lance was frantically pulling out a glass and pouring the gallon of apple cider into a cup.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at how serious Lance was taking all of this. “Oh my god, Lance, you’re ridiculous.”

Lance capped off the bottle and shoved it into the fridge. Then taking the cup, he extended a hand to Keith. “Do you not want it anymore?” He asked.

Keith’s mouth ached from grinning so hard. He took the cup with both of his hands and assured, “no, Lance, this is perfect. Thank you.”

Keith leaned forwards (mindful of his drink) and planted a kiss on Lance’s mouth. He broke away and put the cup to his lips and sipped on his quietly. He would never admit it in front of other crowds, but he really did love apple cider. He found himself humming and fluttering his eyes closed as the drink went down his throat. Hot or cold, apple cider was just so good. Keith absentmindedly snuggled his chin into his jacket as he went in for another sip.

“Gosh, Keith, you’re so adorable. We will literally always have apple cider in this fridge.” Lance remarked with a blush on his cheeks.

Keith laughed and set his cup down so he could properly wrap his arms around Lance’s neck and lean in. “You’re amazing, Lance.” And kissed him once.

“You’re tolerable.” Lance joked as he planted another kiss on Keith’s nose.

“You’re an ass.” A kiss on the corner of Lance’s mouth.

“Like you too.” A kiss on Keith’s forehead.

“You made my girlfriend carry up all the food by herself?” Hunk roared at Lance.

The two jumped apart from each other and looked at where Shay was carrying three bags of take out and shuffling through the door. She could obviously carry the weight just fine, but Hunk did not seem to care.

“Um… I brought up the apple cider?” Lance offered as a weak excuse.

“Lance I swear to god if you weren’t obsessed with Keith I would whip your ass.”

“I’m not obsessed!” Lance tried to protest, but both him and Keith were being pushed out of the kitchen area to make room for Hunk and Shay.

“You’re lucky Keith talks like he’s also infatuated.”

“Hunk!” Both Keith and Lance said at the same time.

“Leave them alone, babe.” Shay settled down the bags and settled a hand on Hunk’s arm.

“Thank you, Shay.” Keith remarked.

“It’s more fun for them to figure it out on their own.” Shay finished.

“Shay!” Keith and Lance once again called out.

“Yes, Lance, Keith is just as much into you as you are into him.” Shay deadpanned to Lance.

Lance flushed and glanced at Keith, entwining their hands together. Keith met Lance’s eyes with an amused smirk of his own. He didn’t know what he did to deserve someone as amazing as Lance, but Keith was happy that they were together. Everyone enjoyed dinner and the conversation flowed naturally, from school, to how Hunk finally got together with Shay, to how the gossip about Shiro and Allura. It was once they were mentioned that Keith let out a loud groan.

“What?” Lance asked while rubbing Keith’s knuckles.

“Shiro has Allura over and I’m really not looking forward to walking into that.” Keith imagined his brother and teacher together- a violent shiver ran up his spine.

“You can always stay here.” Lance offered.

Keith’s eyes shot to Lance’s blue. “Are you sure? I mean you already hosted me for dinner and I really don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Shay giggled into her hand, “you really are just as soft as Lance described!”

“I was telling you! Isn’t he great?” Lance asked while bringing their joint hands and kissing the back of Keith’s hand.

Keith flushed and promptly took another sip of his apple cider to hide his face.

“I was thinking about spending the night at Shay’s, so feel free to stay over Keith.” Hunk offered.

“Oh heck yes!” Lance stood and clapped his hands together in excitement.

Keith smiled up at his boyfriend and his unparalleled spirit- he was truly something to admire. Lance then sat down and shoved the last of his food into his mouth, drained his drink, and then proceeded to clear away his container and throw it out. Everyone smiled at Lance’s antics.

“That's desperate to see us leave, eh?” Hunk teased.

“Hunk, my man, you’re my #1 bro. But Keith? He’s my #1 boyfriend who I want all to myself until morning ASAP.”

“And there goes my appetite.” Hunk remarked.

Shay, Hunk, and Keith finished up their food and took care of the containers. Lance practically pushed them out of the apartment once Hunk had packed an overnight bag. Shay was giggling the whole time at Lance’s behavior, but Keith felt bad about kicking Hunk out- though not bad enough to stop Lance.

“Be safe! Don’t do anything on my bed!” Hunk called.

“Don’t get pregnant!” Lance called back before closing the door.

“Lance, oh my god.” Keith said with an exasperated yet fond chuckle.

Lance wasted no time before wrapping his hands on Keith’s waist and pulling him in close. Their kiss was a mess of clashing teeth and tongue- it was hungry, desperate, and left Keith breathless.

Keith let out a small moan when Lance pushed Keith up against the wall and latched himself to Keith’s neck.

“Lance, I-”

_Oh baby when you talk like that~_

“Damnit!” Lance cursed loudly.

Keith panted against the wall as Lance left him on weak knees and ran over to the vouch to answer his phone.

“Lance, is everything ok?”

Lance was scowling down at his phone as he answered it. “Hello, mamá?”

Keith walked forward to touch the tension in Lance’s shoulders, but Lance shrugged Keith off, opened the door to the apartment, and then closed it so he was alone in the hall. Keith stood in the empty apartment while he processed what was happening. After five minutes and no sign from Lance. Keith paced anxiously- how could he help Lance when he didn’t even know what was going on? Lance had always said that his family supported him in every way, so what issue could be taking place that made Lance so visibly upset?

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing loudly. Keith swung his head and glanced at Lance. Lance had a deep scowl in his face and his eyes pierced into Keith’s.

“Lance, what are these calls about?” Keith pushed, rushing forward to stand by Lance.

Lance rolled his shoulders and relaxed his face into a small smile, “Simple family drama. It’s nothing big enough to warrant concern.”

“Lance,” Keith seethed, “You literally come back from each on seething. What. Is. Happening?”

Lance tossed his phone onto the couch and ran his hands through his short brown hair. Then he glanced at Keith, and Keith gulped. Lance’s eyes were filled with pure hunger.

“I really like you, Keith.” he confessed.

Keith nodded slowly and leaned his forehead onto Lance’s shoulder. Lance reached up his hand and stroked Ketih’s hair. “I really like you too, but you have to tell me what’s going on. You’ve helped me so much, let me help you, too.” Keith pleaded.

He could feel Lance nod. “You’re amazing, Keith.” Lance whispered.

Keith looked up and pressed a quick kiss on Lance’s lips. “That’s a funny way to pronounce annoying. Now, what was that call about?”

Lance huffed a shallow chuckle. “Maybe later.”

Lance’s breath mingled with Keith’s own. There was tension in the air- Keith knew that he had to talk with Lance, but right now his soft pink lips were right there and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them.

So he did. Keith leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Lance's mouth and then tried to pull back again.

“You’re not getting away this time, Kitten.” Lance grabbed the back of Keith’s neck and pressed their lips together again. Ketih let out a surprised squeak before sinking into the passionate kiss. Lance slipped his tongue in and Keith practically melted right then and there with how good  
kissing Lance felt.

“Hmmm, Lance.” Keith hummed before nipping the bottom of Lance’s mouth.

“They’re crazy, Keith. You’re amazing. So good for me.”

Keith whimpered a little and his knees buckled as they continued to kiss. Lance’s hands went from Keith’s neck and traced down the seam of his spine, landing on his ass.

Lance kneaded at Keith’s ass over the fabric of his jeans.

“Bed,” Keith rushed out.

The two stumbled from the kitchen area to Lance’s room, sure to never break their kisses. Keith was practically pushed down onto the bed and his hair sprawled underneath him. Lance had tugged off his own shirt and was leaning over Keith like a man on a mission. Keith was quick to yank up his own shirt and throw it onto the floor. Lance surged forward and clasped his mouth on Keith’s neck, then onto his chest, sucking on a nipple.

“Lance, you fucking tease,” Keith rasped out. His dick was straining against his jeans.

“You taste so good,” Lance remarked. “You are so good, Keith, God.” Lance switched to Keith’s other nipple, his hand pulling and tugging on one while his mouth licked and sucked the other.

“Lance touched me- I need it.” Keith was getting impatient.

Lance pulled away from Keith and clicked his tongue. “No patience, we really need to work on that.”

“Not now Lance,” Keith glared up at his boyfriend.

“Get the lube,” Lance instructed while his hands worked on undoing his own jeans. “Bottom drawer.”

Keith reached down to the bottom drawer, opening it and smirking at what was inside. He pulled out the lube and a cock ring that had been sitting innocently on top.

Keith shot a smirk to Lance, “Really?”

Lance tossed his jeans onto the floor and began working on Keith’s pants. He smiled. “What? Interested in a little fun?”

“You did say I needed to work on my patience.”

Lance’s teasing smile turned absolutely sinister. “Oh baby, you really are too good for me.”

Keith gasped as his erection sprang free from his boxers, added to the pile of clothes on the floor.

“So is that a no, or...” Keith egged.

Lance scowled and yanked the ring and lube from Keith’s hands. “You’re not going to cum until I say you can, you are going to beg for it. Understand?” Lance’s voice was raspy and deeper than usual, Keith shivered at the commands.

“And if I disobey?” He wondered.

Lance smirked. “Then we can use the middle drawer.”

Keith’s moaned at the idea of whatever was in the middle drawer, what Lance could do to him.

“Red means stop.” Lance said as he lubed up his fingers.

Keith nodded in understanding- he had used similar safe words in other scenarios. Lance gently kissed Keith on the lips once more, and Keith opened his legs wide in aching anticipation. Lance chuckled softly against Keith’s lips.

“Ready?” He asked, a finger circling Keith’s twitching hole.

Keith eagerly nodded while pushing his hips down to tell Lance to hurry up. Lance obliged and eased a finger inside of Keith. They both moaned at how tight and warm Keith was. Lance pushed in another finger and stretched Keith out painfully slowly.

“Lance, come on.” Keith painted.

Lance tsked and reached to grab Keith’s dick.

“Lance!” Keith called as Lance brought the cool metal of the ring against his skin.

“Oh yeah, fuck you’re perfect.”

There was plenty of lube on the ring as Lance slipped it on. It was a double ring, one for the base of his dick and one for his balls.

“Until you beg,” Lance reminded Keith.

Keith would have scowled if Lance didn't shove three fingers up his ass and pressed.

“Right there!” Keith called as Lance brushed his prostate.

Lance shoved in a fourth finger and Keith had to close his eyes at the overwhelming wave of pleasure rushing through him.

“Feel good?” Lance husked out.

“I’m ready, give me Lance- Lance hurry!” Keith flung his hands over his face and huffed out a short breath.

Lance merely chuckled and began thrusting up with his finger. He hit Keith’s prostate dead-on over and over again, abusing Keith’s ass in a way that almost made Keith sob for the real thing.

“Lance! I need you- just give it to me! I’m so close. I need to come. Let me cum!” Keith shouted.

“You’re so much louder in bed.” Lance remarked with a smile. He was enjoying watching Keith squirm way too much.

Keith merely moaned as Lance’s fingers fucked him better than half the men he had been with. His dick was dripping with precum, his stomach was so warm and tense, he just needed to release-

“Beg for it.” Lance cut in.

Keith was overwhelmed with pleasure, yes, but he was not going to give in so quickly. So he shook his head and revelled in the pleasure of Lance’s fingers pulling back and then thrusting back in-

Wait. They didn’t thrust back in? Keith whined as Lance completely took out his fingers.

“You want this pretty little whole stuffed?” Lance asked.

“Yes, put your big cock in me.” Keith replied.

“Aren’t you supposed to be Mr. I’ll-do-it-myself?” Lance quipped.

Keith glared before sitting himself up so that the two were sitting face to face. Lance's dick was pressed up against his abs, leaking with precum. Keith bent down and kissed the tip of Lance’s throbbing dick.

Lance gasped and then chuckled a little at Keith’s initiative. “Bribing me to put it in you?”

Keith slid down to Lance’s base. Lance's breath caught as he moaned and tugged on Keith’s hair. Keith hummed, took his hand, and shoved fingers up his ass. He was building a rythme, rocking forward and back in between his own fingers and Lance’s cock.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like this.” Lance laboured out.

There was drool sliding down Keith’s chin as he squeezed his eyes shut in focus- god he wanted to come _so bad._

“I’m gonna come-” Lance huffed as Ketih swirled his tongue under his head.

Keith smirked and started to pull off. If Keith couldn't find his release, then neither would Lance. But Lance scowled as Keith’s mouth left his dic and took his hands and shoved Keith’s mouth forced down his back on his dick.

“You think you’re funny?” Lance scowled.

Keith would have replied if he wasn’t busy choking on the most gorgeous cock ever.

“Ahmmmm!” Keith moaned obscenely loud as Lance’s finger joined Keith’s own.

God it felt so good- he needed to come, now.

“That’s it, you suck cock like you were made for it.” Lance huffed out.

Keith could tell that Lance was about to spill by his laboured breaths and how his fingers tightened around his hair. In one swift motion, Keith rushed forward and let Lance’s dick slide into the back of his throat.

“Aw, shit!” Lance called as his hot cum spilled into Keith’s throat. Keith early swallowed every drop.

Lance’s grip relaxed and Keith pulled off of his dick. Lance looked wrecked. His hair was coated in sweat, his body was blotted red, and he was beautiful.

“Lance, help me.” Keith asked.

Lance blinked for a second before finally focusing on where Keith sat up panting, still riding his own fingers. He swore if this dumb ring didn’t get off him now, he woud explode.

“You did good.”

Lance then pushed Keith down and went back to suck on his nipples while he got hard again. Keith couldn’t even form a proper sentence. He merely took his hands and placed them on Lance’s back, gripping and scratching for some solid grip. When Keith felt Lance’s head poke at his entrance, he practically shouted. Lance slid in easily.

“You're so tight,” Lance remarked.

“More,” Keith breathed.

Lance pushed in all the way and they both moaned. Then, he began to move. Keith’s breathing sped up as Lance built a steady rhythm- god he was going to go insane at the pure pleasure that was Lance.

“Harder,” Keith rasped out.

Lance didn’t respond but his hips snapped forward in a hard thrust.

“Ah! Lance, yes!” Keith called as Lance hit his prostate dead-on.

Lance grabbed the back of Keith’s knees and wrapped them around his waist. Keith hooked his ankles and pulled in Lance a bit closer.

“Ah- fuck- Keith! You’re so fuckng pretty, so good.” Lance was rambling above Keith. Keith kept on moaning and planting- he was way too far gone to say anything proper back.

“Lance, I want to cum!” Keith called when he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

“Just a little longer.” Lance remarked. His thrusts became eretic as he chased his own pleasure.

“Lance, Lance, please!” Keith called.

Lance paused for a second before grinning. He simultaneously yanked Keith forward and thrusted at the same time. Keith swore he saw stars as he was split open by Lance’s dick.

“Beg for me again,” Lance rasped out.

Keith didn't care anymore- he just needed to cum. Needed Lance so badly.

“Please, Lance! I need to cum. Let me cum, Lance, _please!”_

Lance reached down and started to take off the ring, all the while thrusting into Keith. Lance kept one hand squeezing Keith’s base so that when the tring was off, Keith still couldn't cum.

“You’re my everything, Keith,” Lance whispered as he let go of Keith’s dick.

With one final thrust, Keith came with a _scream._

Keith came so hard that he barely registered Lance spilling inside the condom, the liquid warming Keith’s walls.

“Lance,” Keith blindly reached up in front of him.

Lance breathlessly chuckled as he guided Keith’s hands around his neck and bent down to kiss him.

“Was that ok?” Lance asked tenderly.

Keith couldn't even form a response, so instead he purred and curled into Lance’s neck. Lance chuckled and kissed the top of his head before plopping down on top of Keith.

“I need to clean up.” Lance mumbled.

Keith groaned a little and made no attempt of moving away from Lance's warm neck. Lance peeled himself off of Keith and came back with a hot towel, wiping down Keith and himself. Then he curled up beside a dozing Keith and tucked Keith into his chest. Keith happily obliged, wrapping his arms around Lance and tangling their legs together.

“You’re a soft one.” Lance hummed as he rested his chin on Keith’s head.

Keith was half asleep but he was able to mumble, “I’m glad you’re feeling better after that call.”

There was a long pause. Right as Keith was about to drift to sleep, he heard Lance whisper, “Tomorrow morning. I’ll tell you everything then.”

Keith smiled and thought thuat there was nowhere more warm, more safe, then right there in Lance’s arms. He kissed over Lance’s heart once in a silent confession as unconsciousness took him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith, babe?” Lance called out in concern.
> 
> “Lance, don't come in!” A shout came back.
> 
> Lance continued towards the kitchen regardless. “Is everything alright?”
> 
> “Yeah, I’m fine.” There was a pause and then a loud sound of something clattering onto the floor. 
> 
> “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone pray for Lance~ if Keith's cooking doesn't kill him, angst just might.

Lance wiggled his arm in an attempt to get the blood flowing again. Keith instinctively curled into his chest and, while waking up to Keith was easily the best way to start a morning, Lance’s arm needed to breathe. Lance brought up his numb hand and stroked Keith’s hair- it was so much softer than it looked. With a quick inhale Lance smiled, realizing that it smelled like a familiar campfire mixed with sweat. It was just so _Keith_ that Lance wasn’t put off by it. 

“Hmm.” Keith groaned below him at the gentle brushes.

Lance smiled to himself- he would never understand how such a “tough guy” could be simultaneously the most adorable thing ever. 

“Keith, babe, I need you to get off my arm,” Lance whispered after planting a kiss on Keith’s forehead. 

Keith groaned more and merely snuggled closer to Lance while mumbling something about being too cozy to move.

“Keith, we have class in two hours.” 

Another grunt but no movement.

Fine, if Keith wouldn’t listen to Lance, then he would have to use a different method. Lance took his free hand to gently pinch the skin on Keith’s shoulders. Keith squirmed uncomfortably. Lance did it again with a little more force, pale skin contrasting against Lance’s tan.

“Lance!” Keith jumped up, his voice thick and groggy from a good night’s rest. 

Lance took the momentary freedom to roll himself out of bed and pull on a pair of blue boxers. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” He quipped.

Keith immediately perked up and it seemed that Lance was all but forgiven at the mention of food.

“Can I help you cook?” Keith tilted his head. His naked frame got out from the blankets and Lance blushed at the sight of Keith’s perfectly perky ass.

“Uhh.. sure.” Lance, focus! Keith can’t cook! But he looked so cute… 

Keith slipped on pants and his shirt before wandering over to Lance and slipping his hands around his neck. Lance leaned in and planted a short kiss on Keith’s lips.

“We really need to brush our teeth,” Lance absentmindedly remarked.

“Yeah,” Keith went in and kissed him again anyways. 

Their lips connected again and Lance sighed in bliss. They both leaned comfortably into each other until their bodies were flushed together. When the kisses became too passionate, tongue slipping into his mouth, Lance backed off and went to the bathroom to start his morning routine. 

“I’m going to get ready. You should get changed too.”  
  
Lance closed the door as Keith made some sassy remark about not needing a whole two hours to get ready- but Lance didn’t care. His routine may be long, but skin deserved love, alright? There was a proper way to take care of yourself, and it wasn’t Lance’s fault that Keith liked torturing himself with basic soap and nothing else. Lance lost himself into the music blaring from his phone and the sensation of his favorite products and smells surrounding him in the small bathroom. After his routine, Lance shot himself a winning smile when he noticed his skin was positively glowing. It wasn’t until he walked back into the hallway, skin sparkling, that he caught a whiff of what Keith was doing.

“Keith, babe?” Lance called out in concern.

“Lance, don't come in!” A shout came back.

Lance continued towards the kitchen regardless. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” There was a pause and then a loud sound of something clattering onto the floor. 

“Shit!” 

Lance rushed into the kitchen and couldn’t help face-palming at the sight. The stove was spitting out black smoke, ingredients were a mess across their small counter, and Keith was picking up a spatula from the ground. To the left of the stove was a plate of black lumps. Lance chuckled a little and walked up behind Keith, sliding his arms around the other’s waist to calm him down. They both looked over towards the skillet on stove and Lance reached forward to turn it off.  
  
Kissing the back of Keith’s neck, Lance remarked with a smirk, “Were you trying to cook?”  
  
Keith’s shoulder slumped as he leaned further into Lance’s body. “I thought I could at least make pancakes.”  
  
Okay, so those black lumps were supposed to be pancakes. They looked worse than when Lance’s young nieces tried to cook something, but Lance couldn’t help the radiant smile at his boyfriend’s antics. 

He placed another kiss behind Keith’s ear. “Special occasion?” He prompted.

Keith sighed, “comfort food.”  
  
Lance pulled back ever so slightly so that Keith could turn around and wrap his arms around his neck. “Comfort food for what?”  
  
Keith met Lance's eyes and informed sternly, “you said you’d tell me about the phone calls in the morning.”  
  
Lance had promised that, hadn’t he? Lance pulled away from Keith completely and moved over to the couch, where he promptly plopped down and rubbed his temples. So much for a blissful morning before class.

“How about just some coffee?” Lance requested.

“I can do that.” 

Lance heard Keith move around the kitchen- beans being ground, cups being set out, spoons stirring in sugar. Lance truly didn’t want to get Keith involved in his family problems, but he wanted this relationship to last. Keith and him had communication issues- Lance was still a little suspicious that Keith would leave after having enough of his body- so being open about this was critical. He tried to handle this issue by himself but it wasn’t getting solved- if his family just met Keith, then they would understand.

Lance’s hands flew from the bridge of his nose as he proclaimed: “Keith!”  
  
Keith was walking over with two mugs in his hand. He propped up an eyebrow, “yes?”  
  
“I’ll tell you what’s happening, but you have to listen to a request afterwards.” Lance compromised.

Keith considered for a moment and nodded. He handed Lance’s coffee to him and sat down so their thighs were pressed against each other. Lance sipped his cup in preparation- he smiled when he realized that it had the perfect amount of sugar and cream. 

“So, what's going on?” Keith prompted.

A heavy sigh escaped Lance’s lips. “It’s my family. They’re supportive of me being bi, but aren’t especially outspoken about it.”  
  
“Okay?” Keith was doing that adorable thing where he leaned forward, scrunched his nose, and furrowed his brow when he was confused. 

He had to take a breath and remind himself to focus on what he was saying and not the desire to kiss Keith’s nose.

“So when mi Abuela, who isn’t a...fan” Lance hesitated to frame, “gets mad at me for liking boys, my family doesn’t like to get involved with our arguments. It’s the only time my mother leaves me completely… alone.”  
  
“Your Grandma, Marta?” Keith’s face was hardening.

“Yeah, that’s her. She doesn’t like this part of me and has been yelling at mi mamá ever since she learned I have a boyfriend. She insists I’m going to hell.” 

There was a moment of terse silence. Then, Lance winced back as he saw Keith’s wrath unfold.

Keith set down his coffee and jumped out of his seat. His feet paced angrily as he went off, “It’s the twenty-first century! How can she be mad at her own grandson?” Keith used both his hands to gesture towards Lance, “And you of all people! You’re such a good person, how can she be mad at such an amazing man!”  
  
“Ahh, Keith,” Lance tried to interrupt while blushing at the compliment, but Keith kept going.

“And when family means everything to you! How can she divide you guys like this- how can she single you out for just being yourself! This is ridiculous.”  
  
Lance reached up and placed a hand on Keith’s arms to calm him down. Keith’s eyes immediately softened at the touch. Lance guided him back to sitting down beside him, stroking the back of his hand in a soothing comfort. 

“Keith, babe,” he squeezed Keith’s hand, “I know, I’m upset too. I’m happy to date you, really, but she’s being stubborn and my family refuses to get involved.” 

Keith sat silently and Lance was reminded of when they first met- how defensive Keith was. His shoulders tight, grip on Lance’s hand tighter.

“And this is where the request comes in,” Lance gently maneuvered.

Keith looked up with suspicious eyes.

“Keith, I want to introduce you to my family.” Lance put it out there and everything seemed to freeze.

He was confident that if his family just got to know Keith then they would be more willing to fight for their relationship. Grandmother’s approval or not, Keith was someone special in Lance’s life. He wanted to share that with the people who meant the most to him. Lance wondered how Keith would be with the younger ones, how he would talk about his motorcycles with his older brothers, or-

“No.”  
  
No? 

“What? Why not? You just said that you thought it was unfair, so let’s prove them wrong!” 

Why did Keith say no? Was his family that bad? Or is this when Keith thought that their relationship would be too much trouble and he would leave? Lance gripped onto Keith’s hand until their knuckles were white. He searched his boyfriend’s face for any sign and prepared himself for the worst.

“If they meet me, then they’ll definitely never accept you completely.”

Lance blinked. “What?”  
  
“Lance, it’s no secret that I’m not really good with first impressions.” Lance scoffed at the understatement of the year. 

“Exactly,” Keith continued, “and if your family met me, then I’d just make things worse by making them think you're dating a huge dick.”  
  
Lance opened his mouth to retort- “And don’t make that into a sex joke.” Keith butt in.

Fine, then. Lance closed his mouth before saying something else. 

“Keith, please. I really want them to meet you. They mean the world to me, and I want you to be a part of that.” Lance held out his best pout, the one that got the family dog.

Keith sighed and raked his free hand through his hair. “Lance, I want to help you solve this issue with your family. I simply think that having them meet me isn’t the best plan.”  
  
Lance’s pout fell. Was Keith really not going to do this for him? “Keith, the calls are increasing. I’ve tried talking to them but it isn’t working. I need to try something else, and I need you there to help me.”  
  
“And I do want to help, I just don’t think this is the way to go. I’m glad you told me what’s going on, but I don’t agree with your idea.”  
  
Lance let go of Keith’s hand and glared. “They're my family, I know what’ll reach them. Can’t you trust me when I say you’ll be enough?”  
  
Keith was scowling as though this point was obvious and Lance was an idiot for considering that maybe Keith really could do it. 

“Lance, I didn’t grow up with siblings or parents, I wouldn’t know how to act with them. I’d just make everything worse.” 

“My older siblings are close to my age. You get along with Pidge and she’s younger, Shiro and he’s older. I don’t get why you’re so against the mere idea of talking to my family.” Lance supplied.

It wasn’t like Keith had to be best friends with his family, just show up and prove that it’s not a sin to be in a gay relationship. The two looked at eachother with disappointed shakes of their head. They had been able to keep their voices to a bearable level up until now, but as soon as Keith stood from his seat all pretenses were out.

“Pidge and Shiro are different- this is your family, Lance. I have to make a good first impression and they're already against the mere idea of me existing!”

Lance stood and straightened his back to use his two inch height difference to his advantage. “My family supports me, they support this relationship! If you just took the time to meet them then you would know that they’re good people!”  
  
Keith huffed a dry laugh. “Good people or not, they’re letting you be treated like shit by your grandmother. I’m already going in with a negative opinion about them. That paired with my already poor social skills? Lance, forget it. This isn’t going to happen.”  
  
Then Keith started to walk away as if the conversation was _over._ As though that settled everything and everyone was happy.  
  
Lance threw up his hands and spoke to Keith’s back, “Keith, they are not bad people! What have my little nieces and nephew done, eh? You can’t refuse to speak to all of them just because one person has a different opinion.”  
  
Keith whipped his head back and shouted at full volume, “I’m not going!”  
  
The two looked at eachother, shoulders huffing.

Keith continued biting through his teeth, “You can’t make me meet your family, Lance. I’ll ruin your relationship with them. You need to come to terms with the fact that not everyone’s going to get along all the time.”

Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Brilliant. I have this issue and try to solve it on my own. YOU were the one who pushed me to talk about it, and now that I have, you refuse to help? Screw first impressions, you're not very good with lasting ones, either!”

Keith’s entire body seemed to deflate in front of Lance. Shoulders hunched, feet took a small step backward. All the anger drained from him and all that was left was a slightly parted mouth and watering eyes. “Just go in person and talk with them by yourself. I’m going home.”

Lance remained frozen in place as he watched Keith walk to the bedroom and collect his things. He didn’t move when Keith apologized for messing up the kitchen or blink when Keith said he was heading out.

No, all Lance could feel was a sense of abandonment. To not even compromise to help him? The door slammed shut and Lance was left alone with his gnawing thoughts. Why did Keith have to make him feel like an idiot for wanting to introduce his family? All he wanted to do was share this important part of his life with his family. If they just met Keith, then Keith would be welcomed into the family. Lance just wanted… he just wanted…

Tears flowed out of Lance’s eyes. He hugged himself- god he missed his mother’s arms. But he was alone now, so he would have to pull himself together. Keith had left him alone. Lance sniffed as his nose started to run- smoke. Smoke from a lover’s attempt at affection. The comfort would have to come later. For now, Lance had burnt pancakes to scrub clean. 

* * *

Lance entered the class in silence. Keith was in his usual seat but he didn’t turn to meet his eyes, Keith’s violet iris trained out the window. After Lance slid into his spot he noted the uncanny amount of space between the two- and not just the physical space. As Keith stared outside the window, chin propped up in his hand, he seemed distant. Unapproachable. So Lance did something he rarely ever did: he remained quiet. He didn’t know what to do, Keith had hurt him. And Lance knew that Keith was coming from a delicate place, but it didn’t stop Lance's disappointment- how do you fix something when neither of you are completely wrong? But Keith should have made more of an effort. Maybe Lance should have too.

But then class ended and the two parted without so much as a glance. Not a touch or a whisper of a word. And then the day continued without a text message or check-in.  
  
The next day was the same.

And the next.

On the third day of their distance, the heaviness in Lance's chest became too much and he cracked. Lance shot Keith a text while getting into bed for the night.

<Lance> _Hey_

Lance put his phone away expecting Keith to take a while to respond, but a message popped up immediately, as though Keith was already staring at their screen.

<Keith> _hi._

<Lance> _Have a good day?_

<Keith> _Yeah. You?_ _  
_

< Lance> _Not really._

<Keith> _I miss you._

Lance groaned into his pillow. Of course Keith would go and show his super rare affectionate side. How could he stay mad at his boyfriend?

<Lance> _I miss you too._

<Lance> _I think I’m going to visit my family this weekend._

<Keith> _Be careful._

<Lance> _I want you to come with me._

<Keith> _I can’t, Lance._ _  
_

< Lance> _Please Keith. Screw first impressions- could you just be there as my support?_

There. Lance put it out there. If Keith couldn’t show up for his family, then he could show up for Lance.

<Keith> _I’m tired._

Right, of course. A silent tear rolled down Lance’s cheek as he stared at the dismission. He wiped his cheek and forced a smile on his face- it was going to be okay. This phone screen was blurry and too bright.

<Lance> _See you tomorrow then._

<Keith> _Goodnight, Lance._

Lance rolled over to his side and curled into himself. Usually he would go to Hunk and cuddle with him, but Hunk was spending another night over at Shay’s. Tomorrow was Friday, he would make the two hour drive to see his family on Saturday. Hunk had agreed via text to drive him. Lance really needed to get a license. _Yeah, Hunk will be there with me,_ Lance reminded himself. He wasn’t completely alone. Even though Hunk would stay in the car while they fought, even though he would be fighting for a man who wouldn’t even show up when Lance asked him to…

Lance rolled over to his side and sniffled his nose. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

Friday was a little better, but not by much. When Lance dropped into his seat Keith gave him a nod of acknowledgment. Isn’t Lance so lucky! A whole nod from his boyfriend!

“Glad I’m not completely forgotten by you.” Lance huffed in irritation.

Keith’s eyes turned softer and Lance’s heart clenched. “Lance, I…” But nothing came out.

Keith never finished that sentence, and Lance couldn’t stare at him anymore. So he focused on Allura. She was writing something important and Lance took notes- put all his attention on the class and tried his best to forget Keith’s presence. Keith’s heat by him, his stupid gloves sribbling down notes, silky hair tucked behind an ear.

Right when Lance was afraid that he’d be the first to break the silence again, class was over. Papers and books clattered as Lance gathered his supplies and shoved them into his bag, not caring about organizing them. Keith hadn’t said anything- Lance really was on his own tomorrow. Standing, Lance made his way over to the door, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Lance glanced behind him and tensed up when he saw Keith’s twisted face. Lance knew this face- it’s the face Keith made when he wanted to communicate something but didn’t know how. Lance nodded in encouragement, waiting for Keith to put together what he wanted to say.

“I’m, I…” Keith started.

“What?” Lance demanded. He had a very stressful weekend to freak out over- by himself.

“I want to be there for you.” Keith sinally stammered out.

“Then come with me.” Lance implored, locking their hands together.

God he missed Keith’s touch. His warmth, comfort, his security. Lance really wished that he could hate Keith for how alone he was making Lance feel. But Keith’s eyes were also sad, uncertain, and it broke Lance’s heart. But Lance stood by what he wanted, he wouldn’t be the first to give- even still, he liked Keith too much to call everything off. It was a standoff that neither knew how to deal with.

Keith averted his gaze to the floor. “Text me, when you arrive. And about what they say. I want to know, I want to be there to help you- but I can’t ruin your chances with future guys just because my personality is terrible.”  
  
Lance scoffed. Why didn’t Keith understand? “Keith, I don’t want to introduce you because you're a boy and they need to understand I’m bi. I want to introduce you because you’re Keith, and you're special to me. I…” Keith looked up with puppy eyes.

“Keith, this week without you has been the worst week all year. God, all I do is reach out my hand and find empty space instead of your rough palms. I miss your complaints about the bathroom and how you get my coffee preferences right because you pay attention to things like that…” Lance wanted to say more but he was choking up, because Keith was shaking his head and looked so pitiful. 

“Lance, you believe in me too much. I can’t be that person for you… good things like that don’t happen to me.”  
  
“Why not?” Lance yelled. 

The next class had started to file in and they were getting stares. Keith looked around anxiously. He took Lance’s hand and dragged him out of the classroom. Lance tripped as they stepped through the halls and into a locked storage closet. In any other situation Lance would have been ecstatic for this fantasy to be happening, but right now he couldn’t stop his breath from rapidly rising and falling with anxiety.

“Lance,” Keith sternly caught Lance's attention. “I destroy families.”

Lance’s hair fell into his eyes as he tilted it to the side- it was an odd, extreme way to put something as minor as coming to see his parents. 

“Keith, baby, what are you talking about?”  
  
Keith shook his head and his fingers slowly fell out of Lance’s as Keith backed into himself. His arms folded across his chest, his back leaned against the wall, his eyes wouldn’t leave the floor.

“Hunk is driving me tomorrow. We leave at ten a.m. Even if you just stay in the car and don’t come inside, that’d be better than staying here. I just need you with me, Keith. Please.” Lance reached forward and placed a hand on Keith’s cheek.

Keith flinched back but then snuggled into the touch. Lance sighed- he really missed having Keith around. Lance wanted to say more but he didn’t know how to make Keith understand how important this was to him. 

The two just stood in a moment of silence. Keith turned his head and planted a kiss in the palm of Lance’s hand. Lance huffed a sigh. “See you later, Keith.”  
  
As Lance pulled his hand away from the warmth of Keith’s face, a cold spread throughout his body and his spine tingled with shivers. The two stood, an inch of space between them, and Lance swore he saw Keith’s mouth open and close, but nothing happened. Nothing was said, nothing changed. 

Keith didn’t stop Lance as he stepped outside the closet.

* * *

“Dude, he’s not coming.” Hunk tried to comfort Lance.

It was 10:20 and there was no sign from Keith- he hadn’t even responded to Lance’s texts. 

“I guess I just thought he’d pull through.” Keith seemed so hesitant yesterday, as though he wanted to say something, he seemed _so close_ to agreeing to coming. Lance shot Keith his address in one last hope that Keith would change his mind. 

Lance couldn’t hide his disappointment, but he had spent all week crying about this. There were no tears today; today he was on a mission. He would go back home and see his family again, talk with his grandmother, and get a hug from his mother.

Hunk patted his best friend’s shoulder. “I know.”  
  
Lance heaved a sigh and the two filed into the car. Hunk adjusted the mirror and strapped his seatbelt, and soon the two were off. Lance got the aux and that usually meant his roadtrip playlist- enough Shakira and Beyoncé to drive the average person insane- but today a basic soft melody drifted in the background. Lance reclined his chair and propped his feet up on the dashboard.

“You should buckle up,” Hunk commented as they made their way out of the driveway.  
  
“I think I’m just gonna get comfy and sleep through this one, Hunk.” Lance rolled to a side and tried to get comfortable in the worn seats. 

Streets blurred outside as they made it away from the college area and towards his family. It was sunny out. Brilliant sunlight reflected off the luminescent street signs and Lance cursed himself for forgetting his black shades back at home. 

“Wanna play some roadtrip games?” Hunk asked, noticing Lance’s damper mood. Despite himself, Lance felt a small smile spread on his face. “We can play a few games.”  
  
They ended up playing games for the better hour, the license plate game, i spy (but only things in the car), guess the song, and the person game. Lance wanted to play contact but there were only two of them. 

“You said the color was blue!” Lance accused Hunk. Lance refused to lose in a game as simple as ispy. Hunk had cheated! 

Hunk kept his eyes on the road but nodded toward the VIOLET sticker on the inside of the dash. 

“That sticker is blue, Lance.”

Lance huffed in minor annoyance. “Blue is the sky outside or the jeans I’m wearing. That,” Lance pointed to the dark sticker, “is violet. Dark, soft, like Keith’s eyes.”  
  
Like Keith... Lance fell silent. He had been trying to not think about his absent boyfriend right now, going as far as to stop checking his phone for messages that wouldn’t come. He turned his head to stare out the window as they drove past a green light. Bright lights from shops light up, designed to attract the eye and draw in customers, but Lance could only think of the color violet. 

Hunk finally breached the subject, “So, how’s the Keith thing?”  
  
Lance’s smile fell on the queue. “I don’t know, Hunk. I just wanted him here with me but he wouldn’t budge, not even a little bit. It really hurt, Hunk.”  
  
“Yeah, I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t want to see your family! They make the best dinners, and your family all give hugs.” 

  
Hunk had been over a few times and his family had absolutely adored the gentle giant. Especially the little ones, they loved it when Hunky would pick them up and swing them around in the backyard.

“He was worried about making a bad first impression.”  
  
“Isn’t refusing to show up making a bad impression?” Hunk pushed.

“Yeah, but it was something else. He claimed that he: “destroyed families.’ Any idea what he meant by that?”  
  
Hunk shifted around in his chair for a minute before responding, “I know he lost his family two years ago, but it was an accident. Keith wasn’t even at the scene. Maybe he’s just having a really hard time dealing with the pressure of trying to deal with your grandmother.”  
  
“Maybe…” Lance just wanted everything to go back to normal. Where they talked everyday and kissed each other good morning.  
  
“Has he texted you back?”  
  
“I forgot to check. I’ve kinda been avoiding my phone ever since we got in the car…”  
  
“I get that, but you should check one last time.”  
  
Lance didn't expect much but he figured that he’d do as Hunk recommended. He braced himself for the inevitable silence that had become Keith Kogane. Lance held up the screen to Hunk as he clicked the home button.

“See?” Lance said without checking the messages first, “Nothing.”  
  
Hunk took a look at the phone. “Lance! He responded!”  
  
“He what?” Lance sat up and looked down at his phone. Hunk looked back to the road-

“OH SHIT!”  
  
 _CRASH!_

The whole car jolted forward abruptly.  
  
Hunk’s hands flew over his head as he slammed onto the brakes- too late. 

Lance’s body flew out of his chair. Glass shattered, tires shrieked.

And then he was laying on the outside pavement.

Lance blinked a few times. His ears rang. The car was in front of him- crushed like a can of soda. Hunk was still in the car, Hunk was walking out of the car, Hunk was safe. Lance's eyes felt heavy. He couldn’t move his arm or lift his head- god his head hurt. Each blink felt heavier, each blink longer. In front of his a cracked phone screen lit up with a single message:  
  
<Keith> _I’m sorry Lance. I’m coming._

Then everything went black. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brake lights ahead.
> 
> Keith slowed down at the upcoming traffic. It was odd, there were no traffic warnings on his google maps and this intersection wasn’t usually this busy. Keith came to a complete stop behind what appeared to be an endless backup of cars. His foot came off his bike and he rested it on the pavement below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no (zero) knowledge about comas or hospitals! But that’s alright because this is a fanfiction, and if people can write about getting abducted by aliens and raped by tentacles, then I can pretend that this is how people act after emerging from a coma.
> 
> Fanfics are just so expressive, honestly the best median.

Keith left Shiro’s place around 10:30.

He was certain that it would be terrible if he was put in the middle of Lance’s family problems- he didn’t have the best track record with that. Yet in the storage closet…

Lance looked so dim. As though his usual blinding light had flickered out. Lance’s skin didn’t shine as brightly, he rarely smiled in class, and Keith didn’t know what to do. He just wanted Lance to be okay again.

Keith had been brewing a morning coffee for himself and Shiro when he realized what an idiot he was. Shiro liked his coffee with one sugar, but Keith did three with one cream, Lance’s preferred. Shiro laughed it off but it troubled Keith- he thought he was doing the right thing by staying away, but they were obviously both still in a lot of pain. So if staying away wasn’t working, then maybe Keith should try something entirely new to him. Maybe he should be there and stay close to Lance.

So now, a half-hour after Lance said he would leave, Keith was making his way towards the address Lance had sent. He still wasn’t sure if he would be helpful but he wanted to try. If nothing else, he wanted to make Lance feel better.

And even if Keith didn’t fully understand how his presence could help that, he would have to trust Lance and be there for him. Keith was sure to shoot Lance a text the second before taking off and onto the streets. It was good weather for riding- sunny sky, dry pavement. Shiro would kill him but Keith was speeding in order to catch up for the lost time. His hair whipped from the wind under his helmet, his sun visor was down to shade his pale skin, and Keith felt lighter than he had all week.

He was going to be there for Lance. Lance deserved happiness, he deserved-

Brake lights ahead.

Keith slowed down at the upcoming traffic. It was odd, there were no traffic warnings on his google maps and this intersection wasn’t usually this busy. Keith came to a complete stop behind what appeared to be an endless backup of cars. His foot came off his bike and he rested it on the pavement below him. He couldn't stop now- not when he was already so late.

It wasn’t legal in this state, but Keith had places to be and a boyfriend to apologize to.

So, as cautiously as he could manage, Keith weaved his bike through the traffic and towards the upcoming intersection. Somewhere up ahead he could hear someone shouting but Keith wasn’t paying attention to it, he had to focus on watching people’s side mirrors and making sure he didn’t get doored. While making his way past idle cars, Keith couldn’t help his racing thoughts. There was still about forty minutes until he made it to Lance’s house. Keith was sure he could make it in time if he got past this traffic and through the intersection-

Sirens blared; Keith froze. He squinted up ahead where two vehicles had collided, one was a large truck the other was a smaller honda who’s windshield was shattered and the hood completely destroyed. To the left there seemed to be a figure emerging from the car. He was a big man wearing an orange shirt. He kinda… looked like Hunk. The figure was holding their arm to their chest and had a terrified gaze fixated ahead of him.

Keith’s eyes frantically followed the figure’s stare- there.

A body laid limp a few meters away from the cars. Tan limbs twitching slightly, familiar blue jeans stained.

Keith tore off his helmet and jumped off his bike. It fell to the ground, no doubt leaving horrible scratches, but Keith didn’t give a shit. Not while he sprinted to the body on the ground. Ran his hands over the smooth skin, touched the ends of the soft brown hair, traced up and down his lean arms.

_No, no, no!_

Keith wasn’t aware of much, but he knew he was crying. How could he let this happen? Leave the people closest to him again and let them get hurt? He was heaving, desperately trying to breathe- it was Lance. Lance had a car accident.

_I’m sorry Mr. Kogane, but your mother and father were in an accident._

The sirens were louder and Keith saw emergency vehicles in his peripheral vision.

_I’m afraid they didn’t make it._

Keith leaned forward and felt for a pulse- it was there. Lance was alive but his body looked mauled.

_There was one survivor but he’s in a critical condition._

Someone was pulling Keith away from Lance.

“No!” Keith shouted, desperate to cling to Lance, “He can’t die! Don’t let him die!”

“Sir, you need to calm down. This man will be taken to a hospital. Are you injured?”

Keith thinks he responded, but he found himself unable to focus on anything other than the horrific scene before him.

Blue and red lights flashing across his eyes, illuminating Lance's motionless body in the street. Sirens flooded his ears, draining out whatever people were saying.

_Not again, not again, not again._

“I need to go with him!” Keith shouted to no one in particular.

“Sir, you’re in no state to drive yourself to the hospital. Can you walk over here with me for a quick check-up?”

Keith let himself be led to the side where someone checked his neck, his eyes, and asked him a few questions. By the time he was cleared, Lance had been placed on a stretcher and was being hauled away into an ambulance.

Lance would have to be okay. Keith couldn’t think of any other option.

He doesn’t remember much after that, but Keith has vague memories of kicking his bike up on the side of the road and calling Shiro. A police car took Keith to the hospital when Keith started to get aggressive about having to be there for Lance. He was dropped off at a hospital but he wasn’t sure which one. Sat in a room for a long time- not permitted to be where the doctors were working on Lance. They told Keith that Hunk was okay, but because Lance wasn’t wearing a seatbelt and his side of the car had been hit, Lance was in a much worse condition.

_How much worse?_

No one had sufficient answers- no one was keeping Keith informed.

At some point Shiro came. He ran into the hospital and pulled Keith into a hug. Keith cried into his metal shoulder. Metal, because he lost his real one.

* * *

Keith sat in the hospital room. His hands anxiously rubbed together as he glanced from Lance’s sleeping figure back to the door. Hunk said that he called Lance’s family- would they be coming here?

With nothing better to do, Keith played Hunk’s recollection of events over and over in his head.  
Lance was going to take a nap so he didn’t have a seat belt on. When a large truck ran a red light- Hunk sobbed while saying it was his fault for looking at Lance’s phone and not double checking the intersection- the truck’s front slammed into the passenger side of the hood. A blunt object had flown into the windshield, a miracle.

Lance hadn’t been the one to break the windshield glass, but he had gone through it. Skidded feet out of the car and onto the pavement. Keith glanced back to Lance’s sleeping figure. He had been put in a medically induced coma after the doctors looked at him. And while Keith hadn't seen it yet, he knew it was there. On Lance’s slim and flawless back there would be burns. Burn marks from the pavement that would leave a hideous scare for Lance to remember the accident by.

Shiro had to head back home. Keith hadn’t had the heart to talk with Shiro, hadn’t had the heart to talk to anyone ever since entering the hospital. Only Shiro knew what this accident really meant to him, but Keith couldn’t talk about it again. No, he wasn’t going to break down in the hospital, not when Lance needed him when he woke up.

 _Yes, when._ Keith assured himself. The doctors had reported that they were confident that Lance would live, but weren’t sure about spinal damage and would have to run some more tests.

Keith merely nodded.

Even when Hunk was tearing up and recalling the accident, Keith had merely nodded and stood awkwardly when Hunk went in for a hug. Shay and him were waiting in the lobby. How could he explain this to Lance? How could he ever apologize enough for failing him, not being there for him when he asked?

Keith reached out and entwined their hands. He glanced at his phone to check the time- it was close to ten o’clock at night. Keith had a feeling he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight. He just rubbed circles around Lance’s limp hand, memorizing each vein and crevice, each hair and line. Keith wouldn’t blame Lance if he refused to see Keith after this. If this was the last time they held hands. No, Keith didn’t expect anything after this screw-up. He just wished it had been him in that car, not Lance.

Keith began tearing up, why couldn’t it be him? Why is it always the good people?

No! He mustn't cry, not until after Lance woke up. Keith sniffled his nose and forced his mind to clear. Nothingness overtook him. Keith was so checked out of his surroundings that he didn’t hear the opening and closing of the hospital door.

He did, however, jump when a hand landed on his shoulder. Without letting go of Lance’s hand, Keith swung his head over his shoulder and scowled.

“You must be Keith.” A soft voice greeted him.

Keith looked at the older woman in front of him. She had full cheeks that were painted with a light pink. Smile lines hugged her mouth, curvy hips, wavy hair, and familiar brown skin made her an easy woman to identify.

“You’re Lance’s mother,” Keith breathed out, not quite believing who was in front of him.

The woman smiled kindly. “Call me Rosa, please.”

Keith nodded dumbly and just sat there with his mouth slightly open in shock. What should he say? How does he begin to explain how awful he’s been to her son?

Rosa, either not seeing Keith’s obvious struggles or choosing to ignore them, continued the conversation with ease, “So, how is my boy doing? I spoke to the doctors and they said Lance will be alright, but he looks rather pale and scratched up in this hospital bed.” She looked around and pulled up a spare chair right next to Keith. Keith watched as the woman walked with a swing in her hips- a swing he had seen Lance carry many times before.

She settled herself down and smiled warmly at Keith. Her eyes drifted down to where Kieth was grasping Lance’s hand.

Keith should have pulled away, he knew about this family’s reservations, but he only squeezed Lance’s hand tighter. If this was the last opportunity Keith had to hold Lance’s hand, he was going to hold on tightly until Lance himself told him to let go.

Mrs. McClain chuckled a little to herself and turned her attention to her son. “Relax, I have no problem with my boy’s sexuality.”

Keith felt a fire rise in him- how could she say that but then let Lance get yelled at by his grandmother? But that flame was quickly replaced by guilt. He hadn’t been there for Lance, either.

“To confess, the rest of the family is on their way. Lance’s father stayed behind to get the kids in ready and in the car while I rushed out here first. When they come, they’re going to be all over our boy, you may not be able to hold on then.”

Keith internally cringed at “our boy”, he didn’t deserve to be a part of Lance’s life anymore.

Mrs. McClain turned her attention back on Keith. “You don’t speak much, do you?”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.” Keith stammered out.

The woman merely laughed. It was full, bright, contagious- just like Lance’s.

“Ma’am? I don’t think anyone’s ever called me that before. Please, darling, call me Rosa.”

Keith hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t feel comfortable being so familiar with her, so he settled on calling her Mrs. McClain. He flinched back slightly as she placed a hand on his knee.

“Relax, darling. Our boy is resilient, he’ll bounce back before we know it.”

Keith started to tear up. It didn’t feel right, why was his mother comforting him? When he was the one to leave Lance alone.

Mrs. McClain saw the tears begin to swell and scooted closer to Keith. She wrapped a motherly hand into his free hand. “It’s okay to cry, darling.”

Keith looked down from where he held Lance’s hand to where he held his mother’s. Keith was sandwiched by a mother and son, Keith was in the way of a mother holding her son’s hand. Keith was getting between a family…

“I’m so sorry!” Keith burst into a sob.

His shoulders caved and he had to let go of Mrs. McClain’s hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. He heard a sigh come from the woman but didn’t look up. He just kept on holding Lance’s hand and cried.

“Why are you sorry, darling?” She prompted.

Keith heaved between sobs, “I left him! He was going to see you and wanted me to go, but I couldn’t… I left him by himself… and now,” A fat sniffle as Keith tried desperately to compose himself, “now he’s in the hospital when I should have been there to help him!”

Keith had never sobed like this- except for that other time. Except for two years ago. When he had opened that door and they told him what had happened. Keith didn't believe it at first. The first week he spent in the hospital waiting for Shiro. The second he spent going out every night trying to forget. The third week he sobbed. Cried to himself on the foot in front of some stranger’s bed. But that had been it- and now here he was, having put Lance in the hospital, crying to his mother.

Keith felt like a vulnerable idiot.

There was a light click of the tongue and two warm hands snaked their way around Keith’s shoulders, squeezing gently. It was a touch Keith wasn’t familiar with, the touch of a mother who wanted to comfort a crying child.

“It’s not your fault.” Mrs. McClain soothed Keith.

Keith didn’t know this woman. He wasn’t the type to display his feelings for all to see, nor the type to accept help or affection from others. But in this moment all he could think about was how limp Lance's hand was in his and how comfortable his mother’s grip was, so he leaned his head forward and rested it on her shoulders.

She shushed him and started to brush through his hair. After what felt like hours Keith was finally able to calm down enough to breathe normally. Even at this point he did not move away from Mrs. McClain’s embrace, he allowed himself the guilty pleasure of having someone to cry to.

“You know the doctors say he'll be alright, don’t you? What makes you cry like this?” Mrs. McClain observed.

Keith hadn’t really told anyone else. Hunk and Pidge pieced it together, and Hsiro was the only other person who knew the whole of it. Yet for some reason Keith felt the desire to tell someone, to share a part of his life that he hadn’t realized was still weighing him down, and holding him and Lance back in their relationship.

Keith spoke softly at first: “My mother worked a lot when I was young. She was usually out of town and would go on business trips for months at a time. She came home for Christmas one year, which was rare,” Keith smiled a little to himself.

“My brother, Shiro, got a new car. I got accepted into my dream university. It was the only time I remember truly enjoying a holiday.”

Mrs. McClain’s hands didn't steal their soothing strokes. Keith could tell she was listening intently by the ease she hummed along to key details or nodded.

Keith continued: “But it had to end. She had to go off to work again. But I.. I wasn’t ready for it to end. I wanted her to stay. My father and brother tried to comfort me, saying that she’d be back again soon but I was so upset that I stormed up to my room and slammed the door shut. They tried to coax me out, saying that the four of them all would get dinner before heading to the airport to drop her off.

“I refused. And with no dinner to go to, they left the airport later.”

Keith stilled at this moment, and sensing the oncoming dread, so did Mrs. McClain.

“The 5:00 p.m. nightly bus collided with their vehicle head-on. Only Shiro walked out- only ¾ of Shiro walked out. If I had just gone to dinner, they would have left sooner. If I could have just gone with them, I would have seen my mother again. I loved them yet I had just shut them out… and they had just… died.”

Gone.

Like the alcohol disappearing from his red solo cup.

Or a child’s Christmas magic when they open the door to officers with shaggy beards.

Gone, like his ability to make the people important to him feel loved.

“I hurt your son.” Keith finished. If there were any tears left in his body, if he had had a single glass of water in the past day, he would have cried more.

But there were no more tears for him.

Keith’s eyes shot open as Mrs. McClain forced Keith out of their hug and looked sternly in his eyes. She raised a pointer finger at him and snapped at him with a fierceness that Lance wore whenever he had to boss someone around.

“Listen here, Keith.” She enunciated each word with a flick of her wrist. “You were not in that car to tell my son to buckle up. You weren’t in the car that hit them. It’s plain ridiculous to think this is all your fault.”

Keith blinked. He had heard such speeches before, usually from Shiro, but they were always gentle and Keith shrugged them off.

Mrs. McClain sounded almost _angry_ at Keith for blaming himself, and that threw Keith off.

“Besides,” Her blue eyes softened as she glanced at where Keith still held Lance’s hand, “if you were with him in that moment, who would care for him now?”

“Mrs. McClain I-”

“Rosa.” She firmly corrected me.

“R-Rosa,” it came stiffly out of Keith’s mouth, “Lance wanted me to meet your family. I remained behind because I don’t have the… most ideal personality to show everyone that being with guys is okay.”

Rosa took her hand and gave Keith two firm patts on the cheeks, “Hunk said you were cradling my son in your arms before he could even call 911. You went after him, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but-”

“And you’re here caring for him, right?”

“How could I not when-”

“And you’ll continue to care for him?”

Keith glanced from Lance’s sleeping figure back to his mother. “If he’ll let me.” He confessed.

Rosa smiled and let out a soft chuckle, “oh he’ll let you, all he does is talk about how great you are to abuela. I swear he does it just to piss her off- he knows she’s not a fan but he never could shut up.”

Keith was dumbfounded. If Lance knew that his grandmother was sensitive about their relationship, then why would he talk about them so much? Unless he couldn’t resist…

Keith huffed out a dry laugh and leaned his forehead against Lance’s bicep. He smiled into it and pressed a feathered kiss on the cool skin. “He always did have a talent for forcing people to feel like they have a place to belong. He wouldn't take exclusion from anyone.”

Rosa’s smile brightened, “That he does. Keith, may I ask you one more thing?”

Keith brought his head up and met her eyes. “What?” He wondered.

“When that boy wakes up, you better tell him you love him or he just might not have the proper motivation to go through the physical therapy.”

“Wait- what? I-”

Rosa stood and stroked her hand one last time through Keith’s hair. “Don’t worry, by the way he talks about you, I can tell that he feels the same way.”

“Why? I make so many mistakes and I-”

Rosa tsked her tongue again and Keith fell silent.

“You want to make up for leaving Lance alone?”

Keith eagerly nodded.

“Then start acting like you deserve to be happy. And then love my boy properly.”

Keith’s mouth dropped open as Rosa and straightened out her pants and gathered up her purse and phone. He watched as she went to the door and opened it up, “I’ll be back when the rest of the family arrives,” she informed Keith.

“Wait!” Keith desperately called out.

Rosa paused and looked over her shoulder.

“Thank you, really. You’ve raised a great son.” Keith said earnestly. He didn’t know a lot of things, but he was absolutely confident in that statement. Lance was a great man.

Keith may have imagined it, but he swore that Rosa’s eyes glassed over for the first time since their encounter. “A great heart with a stupid brain.”

Then she chuckled softly to herself and left the room. Keith could hear her mutter as the door shut, “how could he not put on his own seat belt? Idiot..”

Despite accidently crying out two-years of pent-up emotions and breaking down in front of Lance’s mother, Keith smiled. He looked down to their joint hands and then to Lance's soft face. It was riddled with scrapes, bruises, and bandages, but Keith could spend days just looking at him.

As he sat in the hospital room Keith began thinking. The previous conversation started to swirl in his head, replaying everything that was said, and Keith was feeling lighter than he had in a long time. He still felt guilty about how he left things with his parents, and for how he treated Shiro afterwards by sneaking out all the time, but Keith was beginning to realize that there was someone new in his life.

Lance. The bright-smiled, sassy, talkative, eccentric boy who had somehow wormed his way through all of Keith’s pathetic self-pity and made him feel like he wanted to be better. Keith smiled and rubbed small circles into the back of Lance’s hand. Lance said that he wanted Keith by his side. Keith wanted to be there for Lance.

Screw insecurity, self-doubt, and fear.

They wanted each other, that was all Keith needed to focus on. And when Lance woke up, he was going to make sure that Lance knew how much he meant to Keith. Keith would become the man Lance deserved. All the things Lance was to Keith. Perhaps it wasn’t love yet, but Keith was sure that he was falling down deep. Keith knew that one day, it would be.

Keith would have another person in his life that he loved, and he was going to make sure that Lance knew that.

* * *

**Later that Same Night**

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, bright lights causing him to flinch back as he adjusted to his surroundings. Papers were being shuffled around, people were whispering about. Pens clicking, chairs moving.

The waiting room of a hospital was one of the worst places to be in Keith’s mind.

Rosa had come and let Keith know that Lance’s family had arrived. Keith had promptly kissed the back of Lance’s hand and escaped to the waiting room so the family could surround Lance without him getting in the way. He looked down at himself. Lord, Keith needed a shower. He should have gone home, eaten, and changed before Lance’s family got here! It was too late now, Keith was determined not to leave the hospital until after Lance woke up, but he was starting to feel a heavy discomfort with sitting in the lobby by himself while smelling like sweat.

And however stupid it was, Keith couldn’t bring himself to go home. He couldn’t leave Lance again, even though he knew that he could come right back after Lance woke up. Despite his growling stomach, or messed up hair, Keith couldn’t bring himself to be anywhere but in reach of Lance.

“Mister, can you help me?” A high-pitched voice came. A young girl tugged on the end of Keith’s jacket.

Keith looked down from where he sat and the girl came up to bout his shoulder. She was dressed in pajama bottoms and a My Little Pony shirt, hair pulled up in two pigtails. In her hands was a plastic water bottle that needed opening.

Keith hesitated- was it really a good idea, as an older male in his distressed state, to engage with this young girl? But she needed help, so Keith nodded and took the bottle into his hands. With a tough twist, the cap came free. He returned the bottle to her.

“There you go,” Keith offered.

And that was that. He expected the girl to go back from wherever she came from, but she didn’t. Instead, her wide blue-eyes were staring at Keith’s face with driven intent.

“Uhhh…” Keith elegantly voiced his confusion.

“Your hair’s a mess.” The little girl pointed out.

Keith blinked...what?

“My mommy always told me to brush my hair and take good care of it. Didn’t your mommy tell you that too?”

Keith did not tell this little girl that his mother had not, in fact, told him anything of the sorts.

“Your hair is very cute.” Keith settled on instead. He inwardly cringed at how perverted it sounded out-of-context.

The girl gave a little jump up and twirled to give Keith a 360° view of her dog.

“Thanks!” She smiled brightly, a wide gap between her middle teeth prominent. “I can braid all by myself, you know?”

“Yeah?” Keith prompted.

She nodded her head and played with the ends of her pigtails, “yeah, but I didn’t have time before coming here.”

The mood sombered. If this little girl was here, then she must know someone in the hospital. Keith silently hoped that whoever they were, that they would be okay.

“But I still need to practice. I can’t braid my own hair, so can I braid yours?” She asked.

Keith narrowed his eyes at the girl. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Where’s your mother?”

The girl merely shrugged and started to walk behind Keith. Keith stiffened as she started to brush out his hair.

“She’s busy in the room. Wow! Your hair is really messy. And thick… it’ll be so pretty braided!”

Keith isn’t exactly sure what made him just sit back and let this strange eccentric girl braid her hair. Perhaps it was a welcomed distraction from his grumbling stomach, or his sheer emotional and physical exhaustion from staying up anxiously waiting on Lance.

It was probably the combination of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, but Keith just sat still and let this girl play with his hair. She was surprisingly gentle for someone so inexperienced. Her small fingers easily brushed out all the knots and soon she was bossing Keith around to get better angles.

“Lean back and duck your head.” She instructed.

Keith did as he was told so that the top of his head was parallel with the chair rest- low enough for the girl to reach.

While the girl worked, she talked. “All my friends are trying to learn how to braid, but I’m going to be the first to master it! They’re still working on regular braiding, but I’ve already moved onto french. Next, mommy said she’d teach me dutch! Do you know how to braid?”

“No,” Keith responded. His eyes slid close as the girl continued her work.

She giggled a little. “Well you have really nice hair, you should learn how to.”

“I don’t think my skills could ever compare to your work.” Keith absent mindedly remarked.

The girl jumped up and Keith’s eyes snapped open when his hair was tugged up with her. “You're right! If I do a good enough job, maybe you’ll just have to hire me!”

For the first time since the accident, Keith smiled. It didn’t quite meet his eyes but it was genuine, a flicker of amusement and joy that wormed its way past all of his stress.

“I just might.” He hummed in response.

Keith heard the sound of an elastic being taken off her wrist and soon his hair was tied off at the end.

“There! All done, Keith!”

“Thank you- wait, what did you call me?” Keith whipped his head around so he could face the girl behind him.

She just looked at him like he was sstupid. “Uh, Keith, ‘cus that’s your name, dumb-dumb.”

“Yeah, but how did you kno-”

Keith was interrupted by the sound of frantic footsteps rushing up to him. He turned back to face forward and saw Rosa glancing between him and the young girl.

With a twinkle of amusement, she informed: “He’s awake.”

Keith’s eyes opened impossibly wide as he bolted up from the chair and rushed to Lance’s room- careful not to not get caught running. He wasn’t thinking about how Lance’s entire family would be nearby, or how stupid his hair probably looked, or how Rosa had only looked fond as she looked between him and the girl. His mind was focused on one thing:

_Lance, Lance, Lance._

Keith hurried into the room and froze as his eyes locked with Lance’s. He huffed out breathless gasps of air and couldn’t bring himself to move. From the corner of his eyes he could see some figures moving and shifting, their attention all on Keith. But Keith didn’t look away from Lance.

Lance, who was awake. Lance who was…

Laughing?

“Oh my god! You’re hair!” Lance pointed out as he laughed.

Keith didn’t move, his expression didn’t change from the shocked state of disbelief.

“I can’t believe you let Nadia do your hair! Wait… does this mean you’ll let me do your hair, too?”

Keith let out a noise between a growl and relieved sob. He walked right up to Lance in disbelief and leaned down to kiss him. Keith melted into the kiss, even though it was only feather-light, and leans into where Lance’s hand reaches out for his cheek. They broke apart and Keith rests his forehead against Lance’s.

“You wake up from a coma after being in a terrible accident and that’s the first thing you say to me?” Keith was both annoyed and fond.

Lance grinned, “Honestly I had to make sure I wasn’t dead. Cus like, seeing you with a braid? Never thought that would happen in this lifetime.”

There was a pointed cough somewhere behind Keith and the two broke apart just enough so that their hands remained entwined.

Keith gulped as he took in the room. Lance’s family was staring at the two, a mix of amused, serious, and embarrassed faces decorating the clan. There was a max limit of five guests in each room, so that meant that this isn't’ even all of Lance’s family. Some must be outside. Keith glanced towards the door where he saw a head jumping up and down, trying to peer through the glass in the door.

“Nadia’s your niece.” Keith pieced together.

“Wait, did you just let a stranger braid your hair?” Lance quipped from behind them.

“Uhhh.. maybe?”

“Keith! I’ve been trying to do your hair for centur-”

“Boys!”

The two stopped their bickering and glanced toward, who Keith presumed to be, Lance’s father.

“You must be Keith.” The broad-shoulder, darker-skinned man addressed Keith.

Keith gulped and felt his hands sweat. Lance gave his hand a squeeze in reassurance.

“Yes, Sir.” Keith stammered out.

Everyone in the room froze and stared at the pale boy in the room. Keith avoided their eyes. He tried to let go of Lance's hand, but Lance wouldn’t let him. Then, in one collective intake of breath, everyone burst out laughing.

Keith looked around mortified. He looked at the laughing people, was it his dirty shirt? Was the braid really that bad? Keith looked to Lance for help but his boyfriend was busy laughing along with them. Rosa was the only person not actively laughing. Keith’s worried eyes met her genuine smile and she merely shook her head fondly but stepped up to speak:

“Alright, that’s enough. He’s a nice boy.”

No one stopped their laughter. Lance’s father turned towards Rosa- “He called me sir!” He chuckled to himself.

Rosa nodded. “I know. He called me Ma’am when we first talked. Now all of you calm down, he’s just being polite.”

The laughter eventually died down but Keiths’s cheeks were painted a bright pink. Lance tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, but Keith pointedly avoided him, opting to stare at the floor.

“Sorry,” Keith muttered out.

Gosh, he wanted to just run out of this room and lock himself in a closet. Never see another person ever again. Yeah, that sounded great.

He looked up when he saw dark, scuffed boots were approaching. Lance’s father placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “It’s quite alright, just strange is all. Please, call me Alvaro. Or just pop-pop.”

Keith’s eyes widened a little at the informality. He got if being called sir was too much, but to call him dad? That seemed a little…

“He’s really cute.” A girl chirped from the back of the room. This started a choir of observations from the various siblings.

“Yeah, and the way he blushed? Adorable.”

“He dresses like a total badass, I’m glad he’s got a soft side.”

“Not me, I wanna see if this guy can act tough.”

Lance added to his family commentary, “oh trust me, Keithy-boy here can take a little rough-housing. Can’t you, babe?”

Keith swung his head back to glare at Lance so quickly he was afraid he got whiplash. “Lance!” He cursed under his breath.

Everyone laughed it off. Keith was still embarrassed beyond belief, but he was glad for the light mood. Lance and him still needed to talk things over, Keith needed to apologize for starters, but this pocket of joy was nice. Refreshing after the stress he had been under for the past couple of hours. Keith tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of his braid behind his ear.

The family paused as they heard a high-pitched voice call from beyond the door: “Looking good, Keith!”

Everyone smiled at Nadia. She was lifted into someone’s arms- Lance’s sister-in-law?- and waved at everyone inside.

“She’s really sweet.” Keith absently remarked.

Alv looked at Keith, eyes sweeping up and down his figure. Keithh straightened under the assessment.

Alv took a step forward and a confident smile crossed his features. He looked back to Rosa, who merely agreed to whatever her husband was silently thinking, and then turned back to Keith.

“Well,” The older man started, his eyes drifting to where Keith held Lance’s hand and Lance was making small circles with his thumb on the back of Keith’s palm, “ you seem like a good kid for our Lance. Welcome to the family, Keith.”

“Wait… the family?” Keith stammered. He looked at all the smiling faces in the room- all of them smiling at him. Could he really be a part of this?

Alv just nodded and extended a hand to Keith. “Take good care of Lance for us.”

Keith looked at Lance who seemed to be anxiously looking at Keith in almost a plea. He could remember their fight in the closet, how Keith was so hesitant to see these people- this wonderful, warm, and welcoming group of people that meant the world to Lance.

Keith smiled and clasped Alv’s hand. “I will, he won’t be alone again.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car rolled to a smooth stop as Keith pulled up to a red light and momentarily met Lance’s eyes. Lance almost flinched back from the raw admiration that was there- ever since the accident, Lance had noticed Keith’s gaze was changing. It wasn’t as hesitant, not as uncertain, it was just… adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it! Ah! What started as an innocent, maybe three-chapter fanfic turned into a mess of 50k+ words. I'm a sucker for these two falling in love, and I hope that this fic made you at least a little happy in the end! Stay safe and kind, my people. <3
> 
> Love ya, Lou and Ace. Thanks for putting up with my dick obsession.

Things had changed ever since Lance was in the accident two months ago.

For one, Keith hadn't left Lance’s side. It came as a pleasant surprise, Keith was suddenly eagerly involving himself in Lance’s life, and that made him happy.

The second change was that Lance couldn't walk by himself.

He was assured by his doctors that there was no permanent damage, but in order for everything to heal properly, he had been in a wheelchair for the past month. Keith had pushed him everywhere he needed to go: classes, back to the apartment, and even out for dinner every friday for a date night.

And while Lance was always one to bask in the attention he received from his boyfriend, he was overjoyed to finally move from the wheelchair to crutches. His movement may still be limited- the doctor made it very clear that he still needed to be careful moving around- but he could finally move his legs around. Go to the bathroom in under five minutes and could get into bed by himself!

Keith still stuck around Lance but now was better because Lance didn’t solely rely on him to get around. Now, Keith was merely a support rather than a caregiver. Lance couldn't have asked for anything better. And over the next month, Lance had managed to heal enough for the doctors to clear him off crutches.

“Hey, hey Keith,” Lance quipped on their car ride home from the hospital.

Keith rolled his eyes fondly, “what, Lance?”

“Now I can walk without crutches.”

“Yeah…”

“And if you can walk, you can dance.”

“Okay?” Keith quirked up an eyebrow, not quite following where Lance was going.

Lance huffed a sigh. “Which means that I’m taking you out dancing Saturday night!”

Keith coughed in surprise and looked at Lance in utter disbelief, “you’re joking, right?”

Lance’s familiar olive jacket ruffled as he folded his arms across his chest. “Really.”

The tone was certain, matter-of-fact, Lance’s honor, no going back- it was happening no matter what Keith said. Keith seemed to pick up on this, too, because his demeanor deflated as he accepted his fate.

“Do you even know any good places for dancing?”

Lance huffed and mocked Keith’s dry tone, “Do I even know any good places for dancing? Rule number one about dancing, Mr. Kogane,” Keith couldn’t fight the small smile at the name, “you can dance anywhere, anytime.”

The car rolled to a smooth stop as Keith pulled up to a red light and momentarily met Lance’s eyes. Lance almost flinched back from the raw admiration that was there- ever since the accident, Lance had noticed Keith’s gaze was changing. It wasn’t as hesitant, not as uncertain, it was just… adoration. Instead of looking away, Lance sat up straighter at the attention. He tilted his head to the side and offered a warm smile. Keith blushed and looked back to the road and Lance mentally high-fived himself for getting Keith to blush.

“Alright, I’ll trust you.” Keith gave in.

Lance grinned wickedly. “I was thinking about inviting Pidge, Hunk, and Shay too, if that’s cool.”

Keith shook his head slowly, “Why not. Might as well invite Shiro and Allura, too.”

It was clearly sarcasm, most everything Keith said was, but Lance ignored it in favor of pushing his own agenda. “So it’s settled! I’ll let everyone know that this Saturday is going to be ~fun~.” Lance wiggled his arms out in emphasis.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. The traffic was light and the weather clear, so they were pulling up back into the university district rapidly. While Keith drove, Lance studied him. They had been going out for about four-and-a-half months now and Lance was honestly really happy. And while he didn’t like the accident- his mamá swore to kill him herself if he ever did anything as stupid as not wearing a seatbelt again- he was a little grateful it happened.

Lance couldn't quite put his finger on it but Keith seemed more involved in the relationship, too. It was as though he had decided something for himself. Keith mentioned briefly that he had talked with Lance’s mother, but he didn’t go into detail about what. But all of his family had texted in the family group chat praising Keith. At one point, Lance even had to scold them for over-embellishing how pretty Keith was in a braid.

“You’re wearing that smile again. Thinking of your family?” Keith asked as they neared Lance’s apartment.

Lance’s smile widened. Was he really that easy to read, or was Keith just paying really close attention to him? “Yeah. I think I’m going to surprise them this weekend- just show up and be like ‘HEY! Guess who can beat your asses again!’”

Keith chuckled a little, “I saw your older brothers, Lance, there’s no way you can beat them even in perfect health.”

Lance put a hand to his chest and gasped, “How dare you! Betrayed, by my own boyfriend!”

Keith’s smile widened and then fell. Lance watched curiously as Keith’s fingers drummed on the steering wheel, his leg bounced up and down, and he put on that face that meant he had something to say. Lance waited patiently for Keith to figure out how to frame his words.

“Can I…” Keith paused again and scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance.

Lance reached out his hand and placed it on Keith’s thigh. “Yes?” Lance prompted, rubbing small circles with his fingers.

They pulled and parked on the street in front of Lance’s place. Keith put on the parking brake and turned to face Lance.

Keith nodded to himself, as though he was pumping himself up. “Can I go with you?”

Lance blinked. “Um.. sure? Like I thought you were going to come into the apartment with me anyways?”

“What? No. I mean, yeah, I would still like to go up with you but that’s not what I meant.”

“Okay?” Lance was confused.

“Can I go with you to visit your family?”

Lance’s hand slid off of Keith’s thigh. His jaw opened and closed, words wouldn't come out. Aside from the hospital, they hadn’t talked about formally meeting the family. And Keith wanted to go back to Lance's home? Where his abuela would be?

“Forget it, I’m sorry!” Keith backtracked when he saw Lance’s hesitation, “I’m sure I already fucked things up when I told Rosa that I didn’t want to originally meet them. I totally get-”

Lance rushed forward and kissed Keith’s lips. Keith let out a surprised squeak but then instantly melted into the kiss. Lance pulled back but placed two hands on either side of Keith’s face and let his fingers gently explore. He felt the smooth pale skin and stared into those grey-violet eyes.

“Keith, I would love that.” Lance muttered with a little giggle.

“Really?” Keith perked up with hope.

Lance couldn’t help but plant a small kiss on Keith’s adorable nose. _I think I’m in love with you._ “That would mean a lot to me, Keith.”

Lance continued: “but I know that this stresses you out, you don’t have to. You’ve been making a real effort in this relationship since the accident and I want you to know that that means a lot to me. I see that.” Keith blushed a little and tried to look away but Lance forced his head in place.

“You deserve to be happy, Lance.” Keith muttered, eyes looking down.

Lance leaned forward and kissed in between Keith’s brow. “You do too, dumb mullet and all.”

Keith’s eyes snapped up with the reaction to fight back, but he fell silent when he saw just how brightly Lance was smiling.

“‘Start acting like you deserve it.’” Keith muttered.

“What?”

Keith shook his head. “Nothing. Just, I want to meet your family. They all seemed really nice and I want to enter that part of your life. I was a sobbing mess at your bedside and your mom… she comforted me like I was her own child. I want to show her that I’m going to be happy with you.”

If Lance wasn’t crying before, he sure as heck was now.

“Oh my God, Keeeeithhhh!” Lance’s hand dropped onto Keith’s shoulders as a few silent tears fell from his eyes.

“What? Did I say something wrong? Are you crying?! Lance, I didn’t mean- I’m sorry-”

“I’m happy, you idiot!” Lance huffed out a laugh.

“Oh.” Keith stopped his rambling.

“Yeah, oh.” Lance looked up and leaned his forehead against Keith’s. “You make me happy, asshole.”

“You make me happy too, except when you’re a dick. And we should probably get inside, people are staring.”

Lance pulled away from Keith and noticed that people on the sidewalks were, in fact, looking into the car with confused gazes. It must have been an odd sight, Lance crying into Keith’s shoulder and then smiling like an idiot.

Lance nodded and they made their way out of the car- Lance jumped up and down a few times to remind himself that he could walk freely again- and they walked into the building. With each step, Lance replayed the conversation they just had.

“Keith, I’m really excited for this weekend.”

“Yeah? The dancing, or meeting your family?”

Lance scrambled to get his keys out of his pocket before pushing open their door and wandering inside. He placed the keys into a basket by the door.

“I’m really excited for dancing, don’t get me wrong, but my family? Lord, I want to go and meet them right now.”

Lance looked around the apartment and turned on the lights. Hunk had gone to Shay’s to study for the night.

“We can always skip classes tomorrow and leave in the morning. I could spend the night here and we could leave extra early, if you want.” Keith offered shyly.

Lance whipped his head around and flew himself into Keith’s arms. Keith stumbled back a little but supported Lance nonetheless.

“What about our dancing date?”

“I’ll take you dancing next time.”

Lance still melted at the idea of a next time with Keith, the boy just made him so happy. Even still, skipping class on Friday?

“We have Allura’s class on Fridays, are you sure it’s okay to skip it?” He wondered.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “When I tell Shiro he gets the place to himself for the weekend, I have the feeling he’s going to be too happy to care about me missing a day of class.”

“I’ll text Hunk to not come home tonight.” Lance added with a wink.

Keith set Lance down and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. “Oh? Planning on doing something tonight that could get loud?”

Lance’s grin widened as he trailed a hand up and down Keith’s side. Keith shivered to the touch. “I have nothing planned, it’s just that my boyfriend can get REAL loud when he snores.”

“I do not!” Keith shot back.

Lance chuckled and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “It’s okay, I like hearing you.”

“I am not loud…” Keith insisted a little quieter.

Lance quirked an eyebrow. His gaze slipped down to where Keith’s pants were already holding a semi. With his left hand, Lance slowly rubbed circles around Keith’s lower hip. He didn’t break eye contact as he moved his hand and gave Keith’s dick a light squeeze.

“Lance!” Keith gasped.

“See?” Lance mocked. Then he leaned forward and whispered into the shell of Keith’s ear: “your noises make me want to bend you over and fuck you against the wall right here.”

Keith shivered, his body subconsciously pushing into Lance’s hand more.

“Lucky for you, tonight I feel like taking you slow. Relish every inch of your skin as you squirm beneath me in a puddle of begging mess.”

Keith surged forward and kissed Lance fiercely. Lance’s hands left Keith’s clothes and tugged so their hips were flush against each other. Soon their tongues were lazily lapping against each other, Lance basking in the feeling of Keith.

Lance sighed into the open kiss, his pants were feeling really tight. He wasn’t sure who was leading, but the two were soon tumbling through the hall and towards Lance’s bedroom. Keith fundled with the doorknob and had to break away from the kiss in order to open it. Lance latched onto Keith’s neck, sucking marks just below his ear where he knew Keith was most sensitive.

“Ah! Lance…”

While Keith fiddles with the door Lance let his hands slip below Keith’s waist and he squeezed his perfect ass. God, Keith was just so damn sexy.

It was fast and heated, yes, but there was something different about this passion. The kisses were deeper, the need to connect their bodies more than a simple desire to find release. Lance wanted to touch Keith, wanted to be inside him, make him feel good.

Keith stumbled to the bed and Lance followed, crowding over the raven-haired boy and kissing every inch of skin he could. Keith’s hand had slipped under Lance’s shirt and he was tracing up and down the line of his spine.

“Off.” Keith silently commanded while tugging at Lance's shirt.

Lance pulled off of Keith long enough to throw his shirt on the ground. Keith moed to take off his shirt as well, but Lance held out his hands to stop him.

“Let me,” Lance insisted. Keith growled a little but obliged, no doubt annoyed with the slower pace Lance was taking.

As Lance lifted Keith's shirt he kissed Keith’s shoulders and took in the boy’s scent. “You’ve been taking care of me for the past two months. Let me spoil you tonight.”

“Lance, I want you now,” Keith impatiently demanded.

Lance chuckled a little and discarded Keith’s shirt onto the floor. He kissed both of Keith’s cheeks, “me too.”

Keith clawed at Lance’s pants and Lance helped kick his jeans and boxers to the floor. Keith stared at Lance's erection and Lance could have sworn he was drooling. Lance smirked and slowly, teasingly so, unbuttoned the top of Keith’s jeans. Keith joined and tried to get out of his jeans immediately.

“Stop, I’ll do it.” Lance once again instructed.

Keith didn’t listen this time, instead he tried to yank his jeans off. Before that could happen, however, Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and pinned then above his head. “I said, let me.”

Keith’s eyes were seething, face decorated with a fierce blush as he panted heavily.

Lance smiled, he knew that Keith could easily break out of this grip if he wanted to. Lance took a second to just admire Keith- dark hair sprayed out on the pillow beneath him, rock hard abs developing a thin layer of sweat, a dark thin trial of hair leading down into tented, unbuttoned jeans. Lance licks his lips and planted kisses down Keith’s body. Keith squirmed as Lance’s tongue flicked Keith’s nipple.

“Lance, stop teasing or I swear to God-”

Lance took a hand and twisted the other nipple.

“Ahh!” Keith called out.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Lance asked.

“Yes, please,” Keith desperately answered.

“Then be a good Kitten and let me taste you.”

Keith reluctantly nodded and Lance continued his trail of kisses. Nestling his nose into Keith’s inner thigh, Lance finally yanked off his pants and boxers. Keith’s erection sprang free and both Keith and Lance took in a breath at the sensation. God, Lance could spend years just staring at Keith’s perk ass, pretty pink hole twitching, just begging Lance to fuck him.

Lance just wanted to devor Keith, taste every inch of his boyfriend and make him feel good.

So, on impulse, Lance grabbed Keith by the waste and flipped him onto this back. Keith instantly propped himself onto his forearms and stuck his ass out. Such a well-trained Kitten. Unable to resist any longer, Lance leaned down and licked over Keith’s balls to his tight hole.

“Fuuuuck, La-ah-nce” Keith brokingly moaned.

Lance continued to lap his tongue around Keith’s entrance. His tongue dipped in for a second before pulling back out. Keith was tugging on Lance’s hair, desperately trying to push Lance’s tongue in further. Lance obliged and dipped his tongue inside, moaning at the sensation. Keith tightened around Lance’s tongue at the vibrations and Lance would have smiled if his mouth wasn’t otherwise busy.

“Lance, I’m so close, you're so good…”

Lance just kept on sucking, bringing his free hand up to play with Keith’s balls. Keith arched his back and positively whined. Lance knew that Keith was going to come any second now.

So he pulled away.

“Lance, no, no, no! Please let me cum!” Keith pleaded into the pillow.

Lance moved back up to Keith’s face and placed a wet kiss on his red lips. “You’re not going to cum until my dick is inside of that tasty hole of yours. Now, flip over missionary.”

Keith was huffing, face burning red and hips mindlessly bucking in search of friction.

Lance took his hand and gently stroked Keith’s perked ass. Keith whined again but wasn't moving to the position Lance had asek, so he drew his hand back and smacked his ass.

“Yessss,” Keith drew out as the slap rang through the air.

Lance repeated his command, this time making sure that his voice was serious enough that Keith would do as told.

“I said face me, Kitten.”

While Keith moved into position, Lance grabbed the lube from the bottom drawer. He poured a generous amount onto Keith’s tight hole and idly rubbed his fingers around the entrance, putting on more lube just to be safe.

“You want this?” Lance asked in a husky voice.

Keith nodded frantically.

“Let me hear you.”

Keith opened his mouth and justlet the words flow: “Lance, I want you. I need you, only you, you fill me up so good, please!”

Lance groaned at Keith’s words.

“However much you want me, I want you more.” Lance assured before easing in the first finger.

Keith’s back arched and he let out another soft moan. “Lance, another, hurry.”

Lance ignored Keith’s request, instead opting to slowly work his finger. Keith’s hole just sucked Lance up, eagerly taking whatever Lance threw at him.

“I want you so bad, Keith. You're so wet for me, I just want to be with you.” Lance muttered. When Lance was ready too, he added the second finger and started to scissor Keith open.

“Lance, I want you now.” Keith huffed from below him.

Lance leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. “And I want to spoil you. Consider this practice for your patience.”

“Ughhh.” Keith had the audacity to groan exasperated.

Lance took the challenge and pushed into a soft bundle of nerves.

“Right there!” Keith cried out.

Lance smirked and eased in a third finger, applying more lube, and thrusted his fingers in so that he brushed against Keith’s prostate every time.

“You’re so pretty, Keith.” Lance muttered aloud.

Keith whined and pushed himself back into Lance’s finger to try and deepen the stretch. Lance panted heavily and slowed his fingers to just look at how Keith fucked himself on Lance’s fingers. Lance pulled his fingers out before he came right then and there from just looking at Keith.

“Fuck,” Lance huffed out, pouring lube on his dick and giving it two good tugs. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Lance…” Keith muttered out, throwing a hand over his eyes.

Lance lined up with Keith’s entrance and reached down to pry Keith's hands away. “Let me see you.”

Keith reluctantly looked up at Lance, and as he did, Lance slowly eased himself in. Keith’s jaw fell open and he positively whined at the sensation. Lance smiled and felt the urge to kiss Keith right then, so he did.

The two both moaned as Lance bottomed out.

“I’m going to start moving,” Lance warned.

Keith nodded and Lance pulled back, then thrust in, short and shallow to allow Keithto adjust.

“More,” Keith moaned from below.

Lance smiled and focused on picking up the pace, building a steady rhythm. They were deep thrusts, not as fast as Keith wanted it, but tonight Lance didn’t want a quick fuck. He wanted to make love to the boy beneath him. Lance trailed his hands up Keith’s body.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Lance breathed between thrusts. He went down and kissed Keith, who automatically reached out and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders, nails digging into his tan skin.

Lance pulled out and grabbed Keith’s leg, guiding it over his shoulder, “so flexible,” Lance mused.

Before Keith could respond Lance slid back in. The new angel let Lance hit Keith’s prostate dead-on, a constant, deep pounding that had rendered Keith a puddle below him.

“Fuuuuck… La-ah- Lance!” Keith was calling out.

Lance kissed every part of his skin he could. “Keith, so tight, you feel so good, Kitten.”

Lance felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach and his thrusts were becoming sporadic, blind in chasing his orgams.

“So close,” Lance absently remarked.

“In me, cum in me Lance!” Keith called.

Lance was there- eyes scrunched, eyebrows furrowed- but one thing was wrong. “with .. with me Keith. Cum with me!”

Keith whined and Lance took a free hand and touched Keith, pulling on his rock hard length. It took one thrust and tug before Keith was spilling onto his stomach, back arching and mouth falling open in a silent scream. Lance came at the sight of him. His whole body spasmed and the release left him seeing pure white. Lance fucked them both through their orgasms, milking their absolute pleasure with each other.

When it was over, Lance collapsed on Keith’s chest, eyes fluttering close.

Keith chuckled a little and brought his hands up to card through Lance’s hair. He didn’t say anything, just planted a kiss on Lance’s brow.

Lance hummed in absolute contempt. After another minute of just laying there, Lance slowly pulled out. “I need to clean us,” He remarked.

“Yeah, yeah, just gimme a minute and then we can take a shower together. I can’t feel anything below my waist.”

Lance snickered. “Am I that good, babe?”

Despite the fact that Lance was literally just fucking Kieth, Kieth blushed madly at the pet name (was it legal for him to be this adorable?).

“Don’t get cocky,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s hair, “I bet you come first while I jerk us both off during round two. If I win, you have to buy me more apple cider. You win, you get to braid my hair.”

Did... did Keith just make having sex a competittion? And then demand… apple cider in return? Lord, Lance just might really be in love.

Lance smiled and placed another kiss on Keith’s red lips, “You’re on, Kitten.”

* * *

The car ride to Lance’s was quite and heavy. Lance hated the silence. Left to his own mind, all his mind kept wandering to the last time he was going to visit his family. Keith and he were fighting, then there was the accident…

“Tell me something about yourself,” Lacne broke the silence.

Keith spared a glance from the driver’s side. “Like what?”

Lance merely shrugged and kicked his feet up on the dash. “Anything.”

“Ok… my last name is Kogane.”

“Something I don’t already know, Mullet.”

“Find. My hair isn’t really a mullet.”

Lance huffed a laugh and turned his body to look at Keith. “Let’s see”

Lance dragged his hand to Keith’s forehead, “Long hair in the front with bangs,” His hair trailed to the slides and he smiled when Keith shivered under his touch, “Shorter here to show off your adorable ears,” Lance’s fingers curled at the base of Keith’s neck, “and a little tail at the back. Ready? I say ‘mull’, you say ‘et’. Mull!”

Keith furrowed his brow and slid his head forwards. “Mullet?”

Had he really just? “No, no, no. See the, the instructions are in the chant. I say ‘mull’, you say ‘et’. Mull!”

“Mullet?”

Lance slapped his forehead with his hand. This was the boy that Lance had fallen head over heels for. “We’ll work on it.”

The rest of the car ride was riddled with Lance attempting to twitch Keith with some of his favorite road trip games, but none of them stuck. Eventually the car ride was passed with Lance randomly launching into stories about things he saw or anything about his life. He felt bad for not including Keith in the conversations, but Keith seemed to be smiling the entire time so Lnnce just kept on talking.

An hour and a half later, they pulled up to Lance’s driveway. The two stayed in the car.

“They’re expecting us, right?” Keith nervously asked.

“Don't worry, Mullet, you’ll be fine.”

Keith merely nodded and unbuckled himself. Before Lance could step out, his yellow front door swung open and Nadia and Silvio came running up to the car. Keith barely had time to step out of the car before Nadia was flinging herself into his arms. Keith caught her with a surprised laugh of her own. Lance smiled and stepped out of the vehicle.

He spotted his mother waiting in the door frame. Not wasting a second, Lance took off sprinting towards her. He flung himself into her ars. Nothing beat her hugs.

“You’re walking again,” his mother said breathlessly.

“The doctors cleared me yesterday, I’m good as new!”

She stroked his hair and let out a heavy sigh, “just don’t do that again.”

Lance hummed in contempt. “Wait, did you bring Keith?”

Lance pulled back enough to look at his boyfriend, who was crouched on the ground and listening to Silvio animatedly recount something. “No, actually, he asked to be here.”

His mother’s eyes softened ever so slightly. She brought a hand up to Lance's cheek and gave a quick pat, “keep that boy, he has a kind heart.”

“I know.”

Lance didn't look away from where Nadia was already attacking Keith’s hair. Keith was smiling shamelessly, comfortable with his niece and nephew. Lance blushed at how seamlessly Keith seemed to just fit into Lance’s life. Lance felt he could see a future with Keith. The way he played with the kids so freely, even though he was so nervous in the car.

Lance greeted all of his siblings and papa next, reactions arranging from congratulations about being healthy and mockery for still being the weakest in the family. Keith came up from behind Lance and half-hid behind him, entwining their hands together.

“Keith!” Luis greeted, “It’s nice to see you again, bro.”

They were still all standing on the porch and everyone started to funnel inside. Lance’s mother whispered to the pair, “I’ve talked with abuela. She won’t be a problem, just don’t provoke her.”

Lance nodded in gratitude and they stepped inside his childhood home. The walls were faded pastels, family photos lined the walls and the coaches and chairs were arranged throughout the family room. Lance’s abuela sat in a large armchair in the corner, eyes trained on Keith. Lance swallowed nervously and squeezed Keith’s hand, guiding him towards the kitchen.

“Just walk past her, my family talked to her and she won’t bother us,” Lance instructed.

Keith stopped them and tilted his head to study his abuela. To Lance’s absolute horror, Keith let go of his hand and started walking directly towards his abuela. “Keith!” Lance fiercely whispered.

Keith just kept on walking, only stopping once he stood right in front of his abuela.

The boy stuck out his hand, “I’m Keith, Ma’am. I’ve heard a lot about you, you’ve raised a great family.”

Lance literally smacked a hand on his forehead. This was not going to go well, and Keith would never visit his family again.

Lance’s abuela looked down at Keith’s outstretched hand and then met his eyes, “You’re keeping my boy from a happy life.”

Everyone in the room audibly sucked in a breath, ready to yell at the older woman. Luis left the room to get their mamá to mediate the situation. Lance stepped forward to pull Keith away, but he froze when he saw Keith’s demeanor.

Keith was doing something Lance had never thought possible: he was remaining calm. “How’s that?” Keith tilted his head to the side, hand still outstretched.

His abuela must not have expected Keith to sound so genuinely interested in her reasoning. She laughed a little and explained, “With you, he can’t have a family.”

“Family is everything,” Keith nodded in agreement.

His abuela huffed and crossed her arms, “Exactly. If it was up to me-”

“But family is more than the people with the same blood.”

His abuela shut her mouth and her eyes stared daggers into Keith’s- no one interrupted her. It was just rude to interrupt an elder speaking. From the corner of his eyes, Lance could see his mamá enter the family room. She watched with a weary eye but made no move to interneive. The rest of the siblings followed her lead, curious to see what would happen.

Keith continued, “Family are the people who care for you, and for you care for. They hug you when you sob in a hospital room,” His eyes flickered to Lance’s mom, “Believe in you when no one else does,” Keith absently rubbed his right arm, and Lance knew he meant Shiro. “And they bring out the good in you. They make you want to be better,” Keith’s eyes met Lance’s.

The room was silent. Lance wasn’t sure if he could breathe, comprehend what Keith was saying, he was overwhelmed by an overwhelming warmth blooming in his chest.

“I’m not stopping Lance from having his family, ma’am. Everyone here has taught me that. You’ve all welcomed me, and I’ve gained another family even if I don't have your blood.”

At this point, Keith dropped his hand and knelt down so that he was at eye-level with his abuela.

“I wanted to thank you for that, personally, for raising such great people. And I will do everything in my power to make sure Lance feels the love of family, even if I can’t give birth to his child.”

A heavy silence fell onto the room. Lance thinks he was crying, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked over and was pretty sure his mamá was, too. The kids were holding their parents dearly, somehow aware of the need to remain quiet and watch what was happening.

Then, a single gesture: his abuela’s hand beckoning Keith forward. Keith leaned forward and his abuela whispered something into Keith’s ear.

Keith pulled back and glanced back at Lance. A fierce blush was there, his eyes so soft that Lance felt like his whole body was on fire.

“Yeah.” Keith answered aloud, eyes never leaving Lance’s.

His abuela merely grunted and folded her arms back up. But there was the slightest nod. His abuela wasn’t outwardly arguing with Lance’s sexuality, but she was arguing anymore. She looked like she was in a deep ponder.

Keith understood some silent message and stood from his place. He glanced at everyone that had gathered to watch. He suddenly seemed awkward, rubbing the back of his neck realising that everyone was staring at him. “Um…”

Keith never got a chance to finish that sentence. All at once, ever single family member was rushing towards him and pulling him into a hug. Lance tried to worm his way to his boyfriend but could lay a single hand on him while he was being bombarded with kisses and caring pats from the rest of Lance’s family.

Eventually everyone pulled away and looked to the abuela, who was watching with a ghost of a smile. It was Lance’s mamá who spoke to Keith, “You are family, Keith. And I know what she said to you, you know.”

Keith blushed again but nodded. How did Lance’s mom listen to what abuela said and not Lance? Maybe it was just mother’s intuition.

* * *

The two settled on the edge of the porch, legs settling into the recently cut grass. Dinner had gone smoothly. The whole family was loud as ever, Keith being bombarded with questions about his life and Lance and his mother kindly re-directing the conversation away to let Keith breathe.

Lance’s abuela had joined them for dessert, and now it was well past ten as the two sat outside overlooking the backyard.

Above them stars decorated the sky. Lance had spent a lot of his life just looking up at the stars from this house, yet somehow, this time next to Keith he felt perfectly at peace. Keith was idly rubbing his thumb against Lance’s palm.

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance broke the silence.

Keith looked at Lance with a curious expression, “for what?”

“Just.. being you, I suppose.” Lance bumped his shoulder against Keith’s

“I should be thanking you and your family, for welcoming me as a part of the family. I hadn’t realised how much I had missed it, having a place to belong.”

It was a sweet thing to say, achingly so, but Lance was still curious as to what happened to Keith’s family. He knew it was bad but he wasn’t sure about the details. The atmosphere had been light and Keith was uncharastically open, so Lance took a shot in the dark. “Keith, what happened to your parents?”

The reaction was immediate.

Keith coiled into himself, arms rubbing each other in a self-hug that hurt Lance. How often did Keith have no one to hug but himself? Lance reached out and wrapped an arm around Keith in silent support.

“They died.”

Lance had figured that much, but it still hurt to hear. He couldn't’ imagine losing any one of his family members.

“My dad and Shiro were dropping my mother off at the airport and they were hit by a truck. I was supposed to be with them, but I had a stupid fight with my family and locked myself in my room. They would have left later if I had gone, they probably wouldn’t have died if I had just been there for them…”

Lance sat back for a second in shock. Everything seemed to click into place. Keith’s party life when he first met him, Shiro’s missing arm. How reluctant he was to meet his family, oh God. Is that why Keith said that he ‘destroys families’? Because he thought the accident was his fault? And then Lance had gotten in an accident after they fought, Keith must have been terrified…

Lance dropped his arm from Keith’s shoulder and pulled him into a full-on hug. He called all the love he could throw that hug, patting Keith’s hair squeezing him tight. Keith let his head fall onto Lance’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t your fault, Keith.” Lance offered in solace. What else could he say? _I love you_. Lance wondered if that would freak Keith out too much.

“Your mamá said the same thing.” Keith mused into Lance’ shoulder.

“My mom knows?”

Keith nodded and Lance simply took a breath in of Keith’s familiar smell.

“I sobbed into one of her hugs and told her everything while you were unconscious.”

Huh. So that explained why his mom was almost crying when Keith talked to his abuela. Lance pulled back so he could look Keith in the face. He entwined one of their hands and lacrosse Keith’s cheek with the other. “You’re so soft, Keith.” _I love you, all of you_. “And you make me so happy. You are family, always welcomed here, and I won’t leave you.”

Keith was always so eager to express but having no idea how, so eager to love but not used to having people to share it with, so good. Keith was like… Lance’s entire future.

Keith didn’t respond. His eyes had fluttered shut as he hummed and leaned into Lance’s palm- did Keith even realize that he was practically purring? Lance let out a small chuckle.

“So you had a heart-to-heart with mi mamá, and now abuela.”

Keith nodded a little.

“What did my abuela whisper to you?” Lance wondered.

Keith’s eyes darted to the yard beyond, “She asked me a question.”

Lance raised his eyebrows in a silent invitation for Keith to continue.

“She asked me if I loved you.”

Lance blinked. He thought back to that moment, when Keith blushed and looked directly at Lance and had said…. Had said yes.

“Oh my God,” Lance's mind spiraled, thousands of thoughts cascaded into him, feelings exploded in his chest, but all he could make out was: _I love him, I love him, I love him._

“Keith, I love you too.”

Keith’s eyes snapped to Lance’s.

Blue irises crashed with violet and Lance wondered how he had gotten so lucky. How did he ever think this boy was anything less than extraordinary?

“You do?” Keith asked tentatively, shy as ever.

“Yes, you idiot.” Lance chuckled a little. It was filled with pure bliss, absolute joy, and unparalleled love. “Now kiss me.”

Keith didn't waste a second. Their mouths reached out for each other. It was slow at first, just lips feeling each other. Keith brushed through Lance’s hair and licked Lance’s bottom lip. Lance opened and soon their down were slapping against each other.

Keith broke away to breathe. “I love you, Lance McClain.” Then dove back in.

Lance smiled into the kiss. He broke away to respond.

“I love you too, Keith Kogane.”

As they kissed again, Lance swore he saw the stars twinkle in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real story (not just pure smut), so any suggestions would be helpful! 
> 
> Title based on the song "The Good In Me" by Jon Bellion.


End file.
